Digimon United: Return of the Demon Lords
by rafaael20
Summary: ( final squeal of digimon:untied as one and rise of the chaos king)Though the Digidestined and the Digimon Tamers managed to defeat another evil, within the Dark Ocean, one of great power has returned, seeking not only to take over the Digital World, but to get revenge on the one who trapped him there countless years ago.
1. Chapter 1

It been over three months since the Chaos Knights and the Chaos King were defeated, freeing the Digital World from chaos thanks to the Digidestined and the Digimon Tamers, where in, the lives of the heroes and heroines gradually returned to normal.

As the older Digidestined continued their college classes, the younger Digidestined remained on their paths for the futures they wanted.

Davis continued to work at Digitamamon's restaurant, becoming a great chef under Digitamamon's guidance, which not only caused many Digimon to come from all corners of the Digital World, just to try Davis' food, it made Digitamamon a very rich mon, one who shared in his success with the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship, to which Davis and Veemon used some of their earnings to treat their (girlfriends/loves/beloveds/), Davis buying Kari a beautiful necklace that had been expertly carved with the Crest of Light upon it, and Veemon used some of his deserved Digi-Dollars to set up for Gatomon and their Digi-Egg, both waiting for the day it would hatch and they could see the face of their son or daughter.

TK continued to write stories, getting inspiration from the Digimon Tamers, where he wrote a whole series based around Takato and his friends, fighting against the threats that opposed Shinjuku, with the brunette winding up falling in love, and eventually marrying Rika Nonaka.

And not only did Patamon continue to support TK's writing, so too did Catherine and Floramon, both were very proud of the Digidestined and Digimon of Hope, especially when TK sent a draft of one of his stories, sending some based around the Digimon Emperor saga, which he actually managed to actually get published.

With Yolei and Ken's lives, though Ken was now attending college, he and Yolei made sure they still had time to spend with each other, keeping their relationship as strong as ever, the same for Cody, who continued to date Noriko, but didn't rush into anything too fast.

And just like the Digidestined, in the Tamer's world, things had settled down and had returned to normal, with Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta still attending high school, with each following continuing in their classes that would benefit in helping them achieve their dream jobs.

Takato remained as an artist, drawing and designing many new Digimon, as well as their weaponry and equipment.

And while he remained working at his parent's bakery, like Davis and Veemon, the brunette and Guilmon used some of their earnings to treat Rika and Renamon, to continue to make both girls feel loved and appreciated.

With Takato's continued love, Rika continued to open up, not only expressing her feelings and smiling more often, but she was also inspired to share her feelings in her music, writing her own songs and signing them to all the students that had become her fans.

And after having a talk with Guilmon, Rika managed to get Renamon to sing with her, for her voice often complimented by Guilmon and sounded just as amazing as Rika's, earning more fans and many more crushes on both girls.

Henry continued to follow in his father's footsteps, continuing to work hard on various computer programs, which continued to impress everyone at Henry's genius, to the point Yamaki saw Henry's potential and hired him, giving the boy a job at Hypnos, both to monitor their computers and upgrade their facility how he saw fit.

And wanting to remain supportive of Henry, as well as start a career, speaking with Yamaki, Jeri managed to get a job in Hypnos, as Henry's secretary, which made her very happy, not only was Jeri able to continue to spend time with her boyfriend, but he was also a very kind and understanding boss, one that made Jeri smile and look forward to another day's work.

With their connections to both Hypnos and their friends, Kazu and Kenta each managed to get their feet in the door of their respective careers, with Kazu and Guardromon both getting jobs as interns at the Shinjuku police station, learning all about law and the responsibilities of being an officer, in the middle of making coffee runs, while Kenta and MarineAngemon got jobs at the Shinjuku hospital.

Though Kenta was only being mentored and not just yet allowed to diagnose or treat patients, he was still happy to be part of the team, while MarineAngemon proved more than helpful, being too small to assist in Kenta's duties, MarineAngemon was given permission to treat any Digimon patients, using his Kahuna Waves to heal their wounds until a medical professional double checked the condition of the Digimon, seeing if they still needed medical attention or not.

Lastly, Ryo and Cyberdramon took a long vacation.

Having enough excitement, even for them, the pair had rented an apartment that overlooked all of Shinjuku, allowing them to see from their balcony the peace they had managed to bring to their world, making both Ryo and Cyberdramon smile.

However...

While the two teams of heroes and heroines had managed to stop the evil, another remained, one of great and terrible power, one that had been sealed away, trapped within the Dark Ocean and long forgotten, one that, if revived, would destroy everything that dare oppose it, leaving nothing but an eternity of darkness.

Not Dragomon, nor was it Daemon, but something far worse.

Turning back to Dragomon, the squid-like Digimon was at the bottom of the Dark Ocean, his mind full of thoughts.

'How many years has it been? When will I get the power I need to escape this infernal prison?' He thought, his mind drifting to the image of Kari Kamiya.

'If my minions weren't so spineless, I could have taken her power and have been one step closer to freedom.' He then thought, clenching his left tentacled hand in rage.

But calming down, Dragomon continued to think, changing his thoughts.

'But how many eons have passed since we were first trapped here in the first place?' He asked himself, before closing his eyes and thought. 'My Master, I can sense we are getting closer to you, just hold on.'

{You were always the most loyal of the Demon Lords. It honestly pains me to see what this dimension has warped you into.} Dragomon heard a faint voice say within his head, one with a sinister lining in their tone.

{Master?} Dragomon questioned, opening his eyes, finding himself in a pool of darkness, while a dark figure stood over him.

"It seems you have been busy since we were first left here to rot by that cursed knight." The dark entity commented, causing Dragomon to nod as he got to one knee, showing great respect and loyalty to the figure.

"Indeed. But once my minions uncover the seal, we can restart on what you had set all those decades ago." Dragomon replied, before stating. "I don't care if it takes another decade, you will be reborn."

"That time is coming closer than you expected, my loyal friend." The dark form commented, their words making Dragomon look at the figure with a curiousness and ask. "Do you mean...?"

The shadow form nodded.

"Those minions you managed to obtain actually seem to be of use. Even as we speak, I can feel they are getting closer to the seal. But knowing the unstable state of the seal, all your Scubamon will be wiped out." The figure then said.

"A small price to pay to bring you back." Dragomon said in reply.

"Sadly it won't be that easy. I am bound to this seal and can tell escaping in my current state is impossible." The dark Digimon told Dragomon, before saying with a more sinister and confident voice. "But I have had plenty of time to think of other ways to release my power."

"When we reunite, I will give you my power. Use it to revive not only yourself, but also the Demon Lords. I am counting on you." The darkness then said, slowly dispersing and returning Dragomon back to the ocean's floor.

"Scubamon!" Dragomon then called out to his minions, his bellow causing a selection of his loyal followers to swim from the distance and float before their ruler, all wondering what their Master desired.

"I have heard that by some dumb luck you managed to find the seal. I want every last Scubamon to head to where Lord Ogudomon was imprisoned and break the seal. Fail me and you will all suffer, do you understand?" Dragomon instructed.

"Yes, Lord Dragomon." The Scubamon replied, their tones of loyalty and fear as all swam away, doing as commanded, unaware of the evil they were going to release.

And watching the Scubamon take their leave, Dragomon was in his thoughts. 'Those fools better find the seal shortly. My Master has been patient, but even he has his limits.'

-Deep in the Dark Ocean-

Following his minions, Dragomon swam through the murky blackness that was the Dark Ocean, arriving at a massive hole, where he saw an entire fleet of his Scubamon servants within, all scraping away the dirt as best they could with their harpoons and fingers.

But even though it was obvious the Scubamon had taken ages to excavate all they could, Dragomon's patience was being pushed.

"Move aside you cretins. if you want something done, you have to do it yourself." He ordered, causing many of the Scubamon to swim out of the hole, while those remaining were either too deep or didn't have enough time to escape.

"Forbidden Trident!" The squid-like Digimon exclaimed, summoning a trident of energy, which he then threw into the hole, not caring for the screams that filled the depths as they tore through the unfortunate Scubamon and headed for the bottom, making a loud clashing sound as it collided with the bottom, striking a massive stone slab that had a twisted star-like pattern carved upon it.

At first, Dragomon and the Scubamon that had avoided his trident were left in wonder, silence filling the area, until a great burst of darkness erupted from the slab, the power wiping out every last Scubamon, while the dark power consumed Dragomon's being.

{Free at last! Now we can get our revenge on the Royal Knights and plunge the Digital World in an era of darkness.} The darkness from the seal said as a dark green eye materialized before Dragomon, staring at his servant.

"I'm afraid that many things have changed during your imprisonment." Dragomon informed, before he explained. "The Royal Knights have long since disbanded, but others have taken their place, even resorting to siding with the pathetic creatures from the Human World in order to hold back the darkness."

Hearing Dragomon's words, Ogudomon thought for a moment, before saying. {This does complicate matters, but I will achieve my goal. As for the seal, it might have broken, but I am yet to return to my true form, which is why I will store what energy I can inside of you.}

{Use it to revive not only yourself, but also the other Demon Lords.} Ogudomon then commanded, enveloping Dragomon in utter darkness, causing the seas of the Dark Ocean to rock violently as the squid-like Digimon was consumed by the power, before rising from the depths, no longer as Dragomon, but as a massive red skinned leviathan, which bore the dark star-like marking upon his tongue.

Thunder boomed down from the skies as the new form of Dragomon emerged from the water, smiling as the great power of his Master coursed through him.

"Back to my old form, and back to full power. No longer am I Dragomon, I am the Demon Lord of Envy, Leviamon." The Demon Lord commented, before smirking, showing off his fangs from his smirk that increased when a dark aura radiated from off of his being.

"No, I am even more powerful than I remember!" He called, laughing wickedly at knowing that soon, the Digital World would belong to Lord Odoguomon.

{I want you to go to the Dark Whirlpool. There, you are going to find one who I think would prove worthy of being a Demon Lord.} Ogudomon said from within Leviamon, his command making the leviathan Digimon nod in reply.

But as Leviamon submerged back into the black depths, doing as his Master had told him, the Demon Lord was left in wonder.

'Who could the Digimon Lord Ogudomon wants revived?' Leviamon asked himself as he kept swimming.

And after a few minutes, venturinturing deeper, Leviamon saw the Dark Whirlpool ahead of him, the connection between the Dark Ocean and the Digital World, as well as the source where many of the evils of the Digital World were sent after being defeated by the forces of good, where the Demon Lord then swam through the whirlpool, dark and twisted forms of Digimon clawing at Leviamon, as if trying to either escape the endless abyss or drag Leviamon within.

But with the power of Ogudomon, Leviamon was protected from the negative energies of the Dark Whirlpool as he continued to swim through the depths, looking around for the one to become the second Demon Lord, using his new power to track the Digimon Ogudomon desired.

Through the darkness of the whirlpool's water, a slender figure slowly emerged before Leviamon, making the Demon Lord smirk.

"Hello there, LadyDevimon." Leviamon said, gazing at the fallen angel Digimon, or what was left of her.

Smirking at Leviamon, LadyDevimon crossed her arms as she questioned. "And what brings you all the way down here, just to see me?"

"How would you like the power to not only escape the Dark Whirlpool, but also the power to destroy those who put you here in the first place?" Leviamon asked back, his question filling LadyDevimon with anger as the image of Angewomon came to her mind, remembering almost destroying the Digimon of Light, before MegaKabuterimon broke her hand, which allowed Angewomon to recover and achieve victory.

"What kind of power are we talking?" LadyDevimon then asked, willing to do anything in order to see the Digimon of Light, the Digimon of Knowledge and their partners fall at her hands.

"Join me. Accept the power of Lord Ogudomon, and you will be reborn as I was, you will become a Demon Lord." Leviamon said, awaiting LadyDevimon's answer.

"Anything. They will pay for what they did to me. I'll crush them both like bugs." The fallen angel Digimon replied, clenching her broken claw, her tone and form filled with a continued hatred and vengeance.

"You've made the right choice." Leviamon said, before the darkness around him shot forth, wrapping around LadyDevimon's arms and waist, pulling her out of the Dark Whirlpool and enveloping her, where the fallen angel Digimon found herself called back to the seal.

-Back to the seal-

Standing upon the stone slab that kept Ogudomon's true form trapped within, LadyDevimon could already feel the great power of the Super Demon Lord flowing around her.

{Having accepted the offer from Leviamon means you are bound to me. You are now mine to command.} LadyDevimon heard a chilling voice call around her, which made the fallen angel Digimon yell. "I don't care what happens to me, do whatever you like. Just give me your power so I can destroy my enemies, then I will do anything you desire!"

{Your passion for revenge is inspiring. Take what is mine, take this power and use it to reach your true form.} Ogudomon said as the dark aura that had altered Dragomon started to form around LadyDevimon, consuming her completely and transforming her into an entirely new form.

Bursting from the darkness, LadyDevimon stood, but no longer did the pale skinned fallen angel Digimon stand, but now stood a figure of great beauty and evil.

The figure now wore a purple robe over black latex, her mangled claw replaced by an elegant hand that had purple coloured fingernails, while her right hand was encased in a gold gauntlet with razor sharp claws acting as her fingers.

Black was the main colour of the new Digimon's being, including having four black wings spread out from her back, her hair was cut short and black, as was the Mark of Evil, which was marked upon her forehead.

And showing her allegiance to the Demon Lords, Ogudomon's mark was now on her forehead, patterned over the Mark of Evil, which made the new Demon Lord smirk, showing her fangs protrude from her purple coloured lips, feeling the power of her new Master, their voice calling to them. {Welcome back, Lilithmon.}


	2. Start of the shadows

With another Digimon of pure evil now serving him, within the seal, Ogudomon could feel his power increasing.

{ **Soon, I shall be free from this prison.** **And though my power might be lacking, I have enough energy to make a more suitable fortress to reside within.** }The Super Demon Lord stated, concentrating the dark energies he wielded, releasing them from the ocean's floor, where they took form as a black castle that stood in the seas, resonating with an aura of pure evil.

And inside the newly created fortress of Ogudomon, within a massive hall, Leviamon and Lilithmon looked upon the seal containing their Ogudomon, where Lilithmon then asked. "Now that you have made us a proper base to do our evil, when can we get to destroying our common enemy?"

{ **You are impatient with your longing for revenge, that will be your downfall.** } Ogudomon replied, which made Lilithmon lower her head, from respect, while hiding her anger and some fear toward her new Master.

{ **Before we can destroy those who desire to stop my darkness, all the Demon Lords must be revived.** } The leader of the Demon Lords then said within his seal, before he informed. { **Leviamon has informed me that a new group of heroes have replaced the Royal Knights, and that their power is not to be taken lightly.** }

"Yes, my Lord. The Digidestined and the Digimon Tamers. Their power managed to take down not only KingEtemon and PrinceMamemon, but also shadowed copies of your old enemies." Leviamon replied, keeping a level head as he spoke with absolute respect to the Super Demon Lord.

{ **So those two idiots couldn't even handle some brats and a bunch of useless humans? No matter. We might not fare well against them now, but there is another Digital World, one that holds a potential being to be a Demon Lord.** } Ogudomon informed, using his dark power to form a tear before his servant's feet.

From Ogudomon's actions, both Leviamon and Lilithmon looked into the abyss, seeing an endless darkness, before hearing their Master speak again.

 **{I have a quest for you, my dear Lilithmon. You are to go to this universe and find the Digimon known as Lucemon. He was once a mighty Demon Lord like you, but decades on, and from interference from a bunch of unwanted children have driven him off his true path. I want you to bring Lucemon back into the darkness, back as one of my Demons}** Ogudomon instructed, his command made Lilithmon nod.

"But what if these children try to interfere?" She then asked, part of her fearing she would fall at the hands of another bunch of children before getting her revenge.

{ **Fear not. Their bond might be strong, but their power is still limited against my might.** } Ogudomon replied, just as the mark on Lilithmon's forehead glowed with Ogudomon's power, making her smirk wickedly.

"Consider it done. Lucemon will be back on your side once again, and anybody foolish enough to cross my path will be crushed." The female Demon Lord replied through her smirk, clenching her gauntlet into a fist as she continued to feel her Master's power flowing through her, before jumping into the darkness with no fear.

Alone with his Master, Leviamon looked back at the seal, where he then asked. "Not to be rude, but what about me, what do you wish of me?"

 **{I have different quest for you. I want you to use your power to create powerful Digimon and send it to the Digital World. Show Gennai that Ogudomon has returned.** } Ogudomon said in reply, his words made leviamon smirk.

Following his command and using the dark power that now filled hs being, Leviamon cast several waves, which took form before him as a fleet of Scubamon, all had their tridents drawn and a savage look in their red eyes.

And continuing to show his dark power, all the Scubamon were completely enveloped in darkness, combining into several piles of darkness, which began to twist and reshape themselves, some forming to a larger humanoid shape, while the rest shrunk into a small sphere.

As the darkness faded from the room, no longer did a single Scubamon stand, instead were two sets of oceanic Digimon, the first set composing of larger beings compared to the Scubamon, each clad in gray clothing and had dark blue, almost black coloured armour covering their shoulders, upper body, legs, while each had a blue scarf that draped down their necks and a belt made of skulls around their waists.

Each had powerful looking staff in their grasp, the top sporting a crescent shaped blade and the bottom mounted with a cannon, similar to Gargomon's arms.

And the second set of Digimon, though smaller, even smaller when they were Scubamon, looked full of power.

Each were small pufferfish-like Digimon that had metal platings on their heads, with metal spikes coming from the top, and a set of muscular arms, sporting a set of spiked fists.

The Pukumon had the darkness symbol on their foreheads, while the Sagomon had the symbol on the right side of their chests, showing they too were sided with the Demon Lords and Ogudomon.

{ **I want you to send a message that the Demon Lords and Lord Ogudomon has returned. You better not fail do you understand?** }Ogudomon said from within the seal, to which one of the Sagomon nodded, speaking for his fellow minions as he stated. "We will find and we will destroy those who will be a thorn in your side, Lord Ogudomon."

With that said, the Pukumon and Sagomon disappeared into the dark waters, to carry out their mission, to which Leviamon looked back at the seal containing his Master and said. "Soon you will be free my Lord. Soon the Digital World will be yours'."

{ **And no one will not stop me not even those brats with their pets they will fear the true power of darkness!** } Ogudomon bellowed with an evil laugh.

-Meanwhile-

After the defeat of the Chaos Knights and their King by the Digidestined and the Digimon Tamers, Gennai and Azulongmon were both proud of the heroes and heroines at saving both worlds, but neither could foresee what was coming.

Inside of Piximon's home, the tiny Digimon had invited Gennai and Azulongmon over, conversing with the duo on the balcony, with Gennai standing by his side, while Azulongmon, due to his immense size, hovered above the residence.

"I tell you, those kids have come a long way since we first met." Piximon commented, smiling as he then said. "All of them have."

"I know exactly what you mean. To me, it's like they are a second family to me, and I am watching them all grow up." Gennai replied, his tone full of pride, while a smile graced his face, not only proud of the Digidestined and Tamers continuing to keep the Digital World protected from evil, but seeing them all mature and become young adults.

"We and the Digital Worlds are grateful that we have such great heroes to protect our worlds from danger." Azulongmon commented, he too proud of the Digidestined and Tamers.

"I agreed with you, my old friend, we..." Gennai began to say, but was cut off when a sudden strong wind came out of nowhere, rushing through Piximon's establishment and filling all with a sudden feeling of dread.

Gennai's eyes went wide with shock when he felt a strong dark energy coming from the strong wind, causing him to then fall to his knees, still shock.

"It can not be..." Gennai said, making Piximon and Azulongmon look in concern, worried see their old friend in shock, to which Piximon flew over to Gennai, checking on him as he asked. "Gennai, are you alright? What do you mean by it cannot not be?"

"That wind, that was just the start of another evil, one I believed was sealed away long ago." Gennai replied.

Azulongmon was shocked at what Gennai had said, causing him to ask. "You don't mean him, do you?"

Gennai nodded.

"But how can this be? He was sealed away by the leader of the Royal Knights." Azulongmon questioned, still shocked.

"It seems as though the seal has been weakened. While his being is still residing within the seal, those who served him are allowing his darkness inside their beings. And if this keeps up, I fear not only will the Demon Lords come back, but so too will Ogudomon." Piximon said, looking at Gennai and Azulongmon with a concerned expression.

That's when Gennai started to remember something of fair importance, to which he then said to Piximon and Azulongmon. "I remember something Kari once told me. A few years ago, she was sent to the Dark Ocean, where the Scubamon there needed her help in freeing them from the influence of the Dark Rings, back when Ken was lead astray by the Dark Spore that blackened his heart. After managing to destroy the Dark Spire and allowing the Scubamon to act on their own again, that's when the Scubamon revealed their true motives, they wanted Kari's power over Light for their ruler, Dragomon. At the time, she had no idea what Dragomon wanted with it, but thinking more on it, I now realize Dragomon wanted Kari so he could return to his true Demon Lord form."

"But even if Ogudomon has escaped, I don't think he would try and attack either of our Digital Worlds in his current state. He would most likely set what Demon Lords he has managed to upon another unsuspecting location, knowing their power against him and his servants would prove a match for any who oppose them, allowing him a chance to revive the other Demon Lords and further his power." Azulongmon said in reply.

Looking at Gennai and Azulongmon, Piximon then asked, his tone of wonder and curiosity. "By any chance do either of you remember who was the leader of the Royal Knights, the one who sealed Ogudomon away?"

Gennai look down and shook his head.

"No one knows who it was. It was ages ago when Ogudomon was sealed away, but now we need to give a warning to the Digidestined and the Digimon Tamers."Gennai then said to his old friends, both in agreement with Gennai.

But looking at the darkening skies, Piximon said with a little concern. "I think they might already know."

-With the Digidestined and Tamers-

While Gennai, Piximon and Azulongmon foresaw the upcoming darkness, the various heroes and heroines of two regions had reunited, thanks to some upgrades to their Digivices courtesy of Hypnos, and were currently relaxing on a beached section of the Digital World.

As all the girls were dressed in swimsuits/bikinis, showing off their beautiful bodies, the boys were all wearing swimming trunks, showing off their well developed bodies, Davis and Veemon up against Takato and Guilmon in the middle of a volleyball game, with Kari, Gatomon, Rika and Renamon watched on with smiles, cheering on their respective lover/beloved.

Kazu, Kenta, MarineAngemon and Impmon were in the water, playing a round of marco polo, the imp Digimon cheating of course, either using his Bada Boom flames to distract the others, or switched to his Blast Mode as Beelzemon, allowing him to take flight and smirk as he looked upon the boys as they frantically tried to catch him.

And while Guardromon wanted to play with his Tamer, he knew the salt water would cause him to rust, so instead, he assisted Suzie, Ai, Mako, Terriermon, and Lopmon in building a sandcastle, which made the younger Tamers all smile at both the fun of making it, as well as how beautiful it turned out.

Henry was sitting on beach towel, holding his girlfriend, Jeri, in his arms, while she was holding her Digimon partner's Digi-Egg, which filled her with a continued joy, so happy to have him back and couldn't wait for the day the Digi-Egg would hatch and Leomon would come back to her.

While the other couples, TK and Catherine, Patamon and Floramon, as well as Ken and Yolei were in similar positions as Henry and Jeri, embracing each other, showing their continued love.

Ryo and Armadillomon were watching Cody and Cyberdramon having a mock battle, with the Ultimate Level Digimon able to control his more aggressive side and holding back his strength as he and the Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability continued to fight, each throwing a few punches at one another, keeping up their strength, making Armadillomon proud to see Cody continue to show such pride and confidence, while Ryo was proud he didn't have to restrain Cyberdramon.

But most notable amongst the group were the new Digimon, who were chasing Calumon around, playing a game of tag with him, consisting of Veemon and Gatomon's daughter, Nyaromon and Guilmon and Renamon's children, their son DemiGenamon, who had a similar appearance to Gigimon, only he had yellow skin, and their daughter ChibiRuilmon, who was based off of Viximon's Data, though she had red fur.

Gatomon and Renamon smiled as they watched their children having fun, smiling as they watched the three Digimon tackle Calumon to the sand, making the Catalyst Digimon laugh as they began to tickle him.

Kari smiled as she watched her boyfriend and her friends having fun, where she then let out sigh, causing Rika to look at her.

Curious, Rika then asked. "Kari, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Kari replied, before having to admit. "I just wish Tai and the others could be here."

"I know that you miss Tai, that you don't get to see much of him, but remember, you always have your friends to look out for you." Rika said in reply, gently rubbing Kari's back and smiling at the brunette, having gained more compassion and the ability to cheer other up thanks to all the times and dates she had spent with Takato.

"You're right, Rika, and come college break, we can enjoy the day with the rest of our friends." Kari replied, smiling back at Rika, feeling lucky not only to have such great friends in her life, but also having a loving and caring boyfriend by her side.

Looking at Davis, Kari saw the maroon haired Digidestined shaking Takato's hand, while Veemon and Guilmon were packing up the volleyball net.

Curious, Kari approached Davis and asked. "So who won?"

"We decided to call it a tie." Davis replied, as he then explained. "Looking at you, I realized I will always be a winner."

"And I wanted to get a better hold of my prize." The Digidestined of Miracles then said, wrapping his arms around Kari and stared into her eyes with a loving look, his words made Kari blush a little, flattered by Davis' cute analogy, before she wrapped her arms around him and claimed his lips in a loving kiss.

And feeling similar to Davis and Kari, Takato and Rika happily showed their own affection as they shared a passionate kiss, the red haired Tamer too much in love with Takato to care about the others looking at her.

"Ewww!" The couples heard voices call, causing them to part from their kisses and turn their heads, to see the young Digimon covering their eyes, along with Calumon.

"Oh, sorry." Kari apologized with a blush, knowing that the Digimon were still young and knew it was still uncomfortable for them to see others showing such affection.

"DemiGenamon and ChibiRuilmon that's not nice to say. I want you guys to apologize." Guilmon then said with a sternness in his voice as he and Veemon were carrying the volleyball net.

Veemon then looked at his daughter, Nyaromon, where he added. "That goes for you too, young lady. I want you to apologize That was rude."

Facing the couples, Nyaromon, DemiGenamon and ChibiRuilmon all bowed their heads.

"We're sorry for being rude." ChibiRuilmon said, apologizing on behalf of herself, her brother and their friend.

Takato got down on his knees and put both hands on DemiGenamon and ChibiRuilmon heads as he smiled at them.

"It's okay, we're not mad." He said, while Davis did the same for Nyaromon.

"We were actually like you when we were younger." Davis said, looking over at Kari and smiling as he added. "But when you mature and find that special someone, you will change."

From Davis and Takato's words Nyaromon, ChibiRuilmon and DemiGenamon smiled, all three feeling more cheerful, happy to have such loving and caring uncles

However, the mood changed a little when all saw a mass of black clouds coming from over the horizon, passing over the water and over the beach.

Getting out of the water alongside Impmon and Kazu, Kenta asked. "What's with the sudden change in weather?"

"They didn't say anything about dark clouds and possible storms." Kazu added, thinking it was just some bad weather, but had no idea as to what dangers were actually in store for them.

Takato looked up at the dark clouds, feeling something was wrong.

"I have a bad feeling that it's not rain storm, but something else." He said, looking over at Guilmon, who started to growl, the Hazard Digimon sensing an unwanted presence within the water, coming right at them.

And before anybody could react, three figures shot from the water, leaping in the air.

"Kouyouhoujou: Whirlpool Formation!" The Digimon called, each releasing a powerful blast of water from the weaponized sections of their staves.

But acting fast, making sure that nobody was harmed, Veemon, Guilmon and Renamon rushed forward, combining the strength of their partners as they became one being, achieving their Mega forms, UlforceVeedramon, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, where the three brought up their defences to hold back the attacks.

"Tense Great Shield!"

"Shield of the Just!"

"Crystal Sphere!"

They block the attack protecting the young digimons And kari And while the area was filled with an obvious danger, looking upon Gallantmon and Sakuyamon deflecting the attacks, Nyaromon whispered to DemiRuilmon and ChibiGenamon. "You have some pretty cool parents."

DemiRuilmon and ChibiGenamon looked at Nyaromon, before ChibiGenamon commented in reply. "Don't forget about your papa. He's pretty cool too."

Without looking away from their enemy, UlforceVeedramon spoke up.

"Kari, I need you to take the kids. Get them out of here." He said in a serious tone, showing obvious concern for those he loved, obvious emotions filling Gallantmon and Sakuyamon as they remained by UlforceVeedramon's side.

And though Kari was more than willing to do as UlforceVeedramon had commanded of her, picking Nyaromon, DemiRuilmon and ChibiGenamon up, Catherine looked at the brunette with a serious face.

"You go ahead and help stop these unwanted guests, I will make sure that the children are protected." The French Digidestined said, keeping Nyaromon in her left arm as she moved her right forward, placing her hand on Kari's shoulder and went on to say. "When it comes to strengthen, your power is greater than mine, that is a fact I can accept."

"But it doesn't mean I cannot help you." The blonde then said, smiling as she set her hand down and withdrew her Digivice, taking it from Floramon's grasp, which she had obtained for her partner, who then held it up proudly, using its energy to prepare for a Warp Digivolution.

"Floramon Warp Digivolve to... Gryphonmon!" The plant Digimon called in an almost majestic voice, light enveloping her being as she Digivolved, changing from the small plant Digimon she was to the mythical beast with an ear shattering roar.

Digivolved, Catherine looked at her Digimon partner.

"Be careful, Gryphonmon." She then said, keeping Nyaromon in her arms, before she made some distance between her and the attacking Digimon, keeping an eye on DemiRuilmon and ChibiGenamon as they followed after her.

Knowing that her child was in safe hands and wanting to help those she loved, Gatomon ran up to Kari, taking a proud stand next to her partner, just as the brunette picked up her D-3 from the sandy ground and readied it and herself.

"Biomerge activate!" Kari announced, unleashing the power of her D-3 and combining her energy with Gatomon's, fusing their forms into one and turning into the Mega form of the Digimon of Light.

"Ophanimon!" The angelic Digimon called as she twirled around her javelin, ready to fight, evident as Ophanimon stood next to UlforceVeedramon, watching alongside Gallantmon and Sakuyamon as the three Digimon ceased their attacks.

But as the amphibian Digimon landed, curious as to who they were, Henry drew his D-Power, analyzing the attackers.

"Sagomon, Ultimate Level. We better watch out for these Digimon. Not only can they cast water from their Monster Subduing Treasure Staffs, they can also control any sections of water around them." He said, informing their friends to the dangers they were up against.

"You have no idea what you are up against." One of the Sagomon then said in a dark tone, glancing at the Digidestined and Tamers with a menacing look, twirling around his staff as he followed up with a secondary strike.

"Kouyouhoujou: Waterfall Formation!" The Sagomon called, all three slamming their Treasure Staffs upon the ground, before jets of water shot out from beneath UlforceVeedramon, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, all three acting fast as they jumped back, avoiding the pressurized attacks.

And gaining some distance from the Sagomon, they were shocked that the attacks left a big hole in the sand, water gushing from it like a geyser.

"Impossible! How can an attack be that powerful from an Ultimate?" Sakuyamon questioned, glaring at the Sagomon and sensed each held a terrible darkness inside of them.

And while Ophanimon was about to attack, she was forced to stop when a voice suddenly bellowed out. "Needle Squall!"

Hearing the call, Ophanimon looked upon the rising water, seeing a great stream of metal spikes coming from it and heading right at her, forcing the Digimon of Light to quickly jump aside from the attack, narrowly being pierced by the onslaught.

Though she had managed to avoid the attacks, concerned for her, UlforceVeedramon approached Ophanimon, helping her to her feet as he asked. "Ophanimon, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Ophanimon replied as she got to her feet, before having to ask. "But what caused that attack?"

"I think that answers your question." Gryphonmon said as she pointed with her paw at the big hole from the Sagomon attack, seeing the hole filled with water, where a few aquatic Digimon were swimming within.

With another threat that came to them, Jeri took out her D-power, speaking out as she analyzed the pufferfish-like Digimon. "Pukumon, Virus Type. Despite their size, they are Mega Level and will fight any enemy, no matter how powerful. Using both their metal spikes and their fists, they can deliver a killing blow, namely from the poison that coats their gloves."

Henry saw Beelzemon, Justimon, Dominimon and HiAndromon join Gallantmon and Sakuyamon in their fight with the Sagomon, but he saw one of Sagomon try to attack his sister and her friends with a sneak attack.

"No one messes with my little sister and her friends!" Henry called as he grabbed a Blue Digimon Card, which he then slashed through his D-Power.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" He then announced, using the power of the Blue Card to Digivolve Terriermon to his Ultimate form, Rapidmon, who then got front of the Sagomon, crossing his arms.

"Not so fast. If you want them you'll have to go through me." Rapidmon said, readying his weaponry.

"That can be arranged." One of the Sagomon said, slamming his staff upon the ground.

"Kouyouhoujou: Waterfall Formation!" He then called, causing another powerful jet of water to burst from the ground, only it struck behind Rapidmon, catching him off guard as the Sagomon emerged from the water, striking Rapidmon with his Treasure Staff.

"Rapidmon!" Henry called in concern, looking with shock to see his partner topple and fall at Sagomon's sneak attack.

"And I'm not finished. Kouyouhoujou: Whirlpool Formation" The Sagomon suddenly followed up, striking again as he unleashed a powerful shot of water from his weapon, blasting back Rapidmon once again.

Rapidmon could only continue to cry out in pain as the Sagomon kept up in his relentless onslaught, blasting him with powerful gushes of water and striking at him with the bladed ends of their Treasure Staffs.

But the Sagomon were forced to cease when until they heard a swift wind, along with a sudden buzzing.

"Spiking Strike!" A voice then called as, out of nowhere, a blade made of energy appeared, forcing the Sagomon to use his Treasure Staff to block the attack, where Rapidmon recovered from his assault and saw it was Stingmon.

Henry sighed when he saw Stingmon save Rapidmon, smiling as he turned and saw Ken walk towards him.

"Thank you Ken, for saving Rapidmon." Henry said, his words made Ken smile back.

"No problem. We're just glad we got here in time." Ken said in reply, taking a spot beside Henry, ready to assist the Tamer in taking down the Sagomon.

However, Ken then when he noticed something was wrong.

"Henry? Did you say Sagomon is an Ultimate Level Digimon." The Digidestined of Kindness then asked as he looked at Henry, getting a nod in reply, before Henry said. "I did. And while I know that a Digimon's Level is one of the key factors that gives a Digimon its power, like you and Stingmon, it doesn't explain why these Digimon can hold their might against Digimon like Gallantmon and UlforceVeedramon."

From Henry's words, Ken began to think, trying to figure out what was going on, just before an idea of sorts came to his mind.

"Henry, can you show me the data of Sagomon in your D-Power?" Ken asked, his request getting a confirmed nod from Henry, who brought up his D-Power again, allowing the Digidestined of Kindness to see the image of Sagomon and his information.

And when Ken saw it, that's where he noticed the irregularity.

"I knew something was wrong. The Sagomon we are fighting, it has an odd mark on the left part of its chest, while that image in your D-Power doesn't display it." Ken pointed out, with said Sagomon managing to take down Stingmon and Rapidmon with one swing of his Treasure Staff.

Henry noticed the marking and realized Ken was right.

"You're right. And look, every Sagomon has the same mark." Henry then said as he pointed at the two Sagomon fighting against their friends.

"The only idea I have for the time being is that we drag this Sagomon back to his friends and beat them as a team. If we reach our Mega forms and fight him here, there is a chanae the young ones might get hurt." Ken said, looking at the young Tamers and the Digimon standing with Jeri and Catherine, earning a nod from Henry.

And drawing out his Cards, Henry prepared for a counter offensive.

"Digi-Modify! Power Activate!" He called, slashing said Card through his D-Power and giving Rapidmon a boost in energy.

"Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon then announced, releasing several missiles at Sagomon.

"Multi Moon Shooter!" Stingmon followed up, firing a barrage of needles from his gauntlets, combining his attacks with Sagomon's, forcing him to leap back and forcing the servant of Ogudomon back to the other two Sagomon.

From his position, Gallantmon saw Stingmon and Rapidmon attacking the Sagomon, before noticing Henry and Ken run alongside one another, where Henry then called out to the knight Digimon

"Gallantmon, we just figured out why these Sagomon are tougher than normal." He informed, causing Gallantmon to break from his battle, knowing Beelzemon, Justimon, Dominimon and HiAndromon would have his back, where he looked at his friend with some confusion as he then asked. "What do you mean by that?"

Henry then pointed at the mark on the Sagomon's chest, where he then informed. "See those marks on their chest, they don't have that in the data I obtained from my D-Power, which makes us think that mark is the source of their power."

"Then that's where we strike." Sakuyamon spoke up, smiling confidently as she knew her purification power could counter the darkness of their enemies.

"Then let's shine some light on this problem. Digi-Modify! Celestial Arrow Activate!" Ai called, slashing a Digimon Card that had Angewomon's signature weapon upon it through her and Mako's D-Power, giving that very energy to Beelzemon, surprising him at first as a pink coloured bow appeared in his hands, until Ai then called to him. "Beelzemon, use the light to counter the darkness!"

"My pleasure." Beelzemon replied, drawing the bow and pulling the pink string back, forming an arrow of pure pink energy that he then fired, managing to actually strike one of the Sagomon, making it groan as the arrow pierced the dark star mark on its being.

Beelzemon grinned at seeing the Sagomon stagger back, thinking he had the upper hand in their battle, but was confused when the Sagomon laughed, before using its ninjutsu to vanish.

Looking around, Beelzemon called out. "Where are you, ninja boy?"

"Foolish creature. That weak attack didn't hurt too badly." Beelzemon heard the Sagomon say, making him turn around and saw the amphibious Digimon, who was now holding the arrow in his free hand, before it started to disappear.

"Let us show you what real power is." The Sagomon said, looking at his comrades as all three then readied their staffs.

"Kouyouhoujou: Waterfall Formation!" They all shouted as each brought their weapon down, slamming it upon the sandy surface and causing a giant and powerful jet of water to burst from the sand, hitting Beelzemon, Justimon, Dominimon and HiAndromon with a tremendous force, throwing them all back and leaving all on the ground, heavily damaged, to the point HiAndromon was unable to hold his current form and broke back to Kazu and Guardromon.

"Guys!" Gallantmon called in concern upon seeing many of his friends fallen.

"It's alright... We can still fight..." Kazu groaned as Guardromon pulled himself and his Tamer back to their feet, the brunette looking at the machine Digimon and asking. "Right, partner?"

"Right." Guardromon replied, remaining eager to help Kazu, Gallantmon and the others.

But Gallantmon put his right hand on Kazu's shoulder, making the brunette look at Gallantmon, who then shook his head.

"Leave this to us. You have both suffered a great amount of damage so both of you should rest." Gallantmon told Kazu, who showed some reluctance.

"But we still can fight…." Kazu protested, only for Sakuyamon to cut in.

"You better listen to Takato and rest, otherwise I will use my staff to knock you out." The shaman Digimon said, her threat made Kazu put up his hands in defence as he backed away, doing as he was told, to avoid Sakuyamon's wrath, while Beelzemon, Justimon and Dominimon sided with Gallantmon, awaiting orders from the leader of the Digimon Tamers.

"So we now know where they are getting their increased energy, the only question now is how do we stop them?" Justimon asked, knowing going head to head could prove dangerous and that they had to work as a team.

"I have a plan, but we need to trap them first." Gallantmon said, turning to face Sakuyamon as he told her. "Sakuyamon, I need you to use your Crystal Sphere. Can you try and channel its energy to keep them trapped?"

"I will do my best." Sakuyamon said, putting her trust in Gallantmon and knowing it would work out.

"And with the Sagomon trapped, if you guys give me some of your energy, I could combine it with my Shield of the Just for a final blow." Gallantmon told the others.

"You can count on us." Justimon said confidently, confident in Gallantmon and his friends.

"Then let's do this!" Beelzemon all but yelled, wanting to settle the score with the Sagomon that made him look weak as he got ready to fight.

"Double Impact!" He then exclaimed, drawing both shotguns and firing a barrage upon the Sagomon, who saw the oncoming attack and countered.

"Kouyouhoujou: Waterfall Formation!" They called, bringing their Treasure Staffs upon the sand again, casting a wave before them, blocking all of Beelzemon's shots.

But in doing so, they left themselves open, for Gallantmon and Sakuyamon shot from the left side of the gushing geyser, while Justimon and Dominimon shot from the right.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon called, releasing a blast of thunder from his lance, striking at the Sagomon.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon followed up, releasing her loyal fox spirits, which gave their energies as they ran around Gallantmon's lightning, further powering it up.

"Voltage Blade!" Justimon announced, drawing out the blade from his Critical Arm and slashing at the Sagomon he managed to catch off guard, just as Dominimon joined with his 'Final Excalibur', dealing furter damage.

With the attacks, the Sagomon were thrown to the ground, dropping their Trease Staffs, where Gallantmon saw their chance.

"Sakuyamon!" Gallantmon then called, giving her the signal to carry out his plan.

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon called in response, concentrating her spiritual power as she forced the mystical energy that began to cover her upon the Sagomon, managing to trap them.

"It's not over yet." Gallantmon reminded, holding out his shield, which began to charge with energy, to which Sakuyamon, continuing to focus her energy on keeping the Sagomon trapped, but spared what she could, her armour digitizing and leaving her in the black ensemble she wore underneath as she transferred her power into Gallantmon's shield.

Following Sakuyamon, Beelzemon, Justimon and Dominimon all gave what energy they could spare.

Beelzemon De-Digivolving back to Impmon as he gave his power to Gallantmon, wishing to be the one to deal the final blow himself, but put his ego aside.

Justimon and Dominimon disengaged from their Biomerged forms as they offered their strength to Gallantmon, splitting back into Ryo, Cody, Cyberdramon and Armadillomon respectively, watching as their energies separated from their Biomerged forms and were absorbed into Gallantmon's shield, increasing its power and the size of the energy radiating from Gallantmon's shield.

"Chumley!" Kazu suddenly called, getting gallantmon's attention, as well as a little confusion.

"I know Rika said to stay back or suffer, but what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you kick some Sagomon butt?" Kazu asked, smiling confidently as he drew his D-Power and two Digimon Cards.

"Digi-Modify! Radiant Fate Activate!" The brunette called, slashing the first through his D-Power, which filled Guardromon with a great amount of power, his whole being glowing with a gold aura.

"Transfer Activate!" Kazu then followed up as he activated the power of the second Digimon Card, causing the light to leave Guardromon's body and hit Gallantmon, filling him with Kazu and Guardomon's strength, shown as his armour shone with a pure gold light.

And with the power of his friends flowing through him, Gallantmon was ready to finish their battle.

"Shield of the Just!" He called in a mighty tone, releasing all the energy from his shield as one blast of golden light, enveloping the Sagomon in his power, which were unable to withstand the attack as their beings and their Data was slowly torn apart.

With his attack over, having used most of his energy, Gallantmon fell to knees, breathing heavily as he used his lance to not fall forward.

But making sure not to worry his friends, Gallantmon turned his head, looking at Sakuyamon with a strong gleam in his eyes as he said. "I'll be fine, but we need to Davis and the others. They're fighting against those Pukumon, and if they were as tough as the Sagomon, then they will need all the assistance they can get."

Agreeing with Gallantmon, Cody, Armadillomon and the Tamers recovered what energy they lost, managing to get a second wind as they all achieved their Mega forms a second time and headed alongside Gallantmon, all ready to face the Pukumon and their poisonous fists.

While Gallantmon and his friends were having their troubles with the Sagomon, UlforceVeedramon, Ophanimon, Valkyrimon and PurityAngemon were finding it a fair pain to fight their foes.

Despite having the height advantage, it did nothing to help them, namely for the Pukumon were using the water holes that the Sagomon created to attack from, using them to traverse and hide within.

"Man, these guys are tough." UlforceVeedramon said as he tried to cut one of Pukumon with his V-Saber, but the Pukumon managed to block the attack, countering as he held the blade in both hands.

The Pukumon then smirked at Ulforceveedramon as he moved his head down, aiming his spikes at the Digimon of Miracles.

"Needle Squall!" The tiny Mega Level Digimon called, shooting the spikes from his head, bombarding Ulforceveedramon, making him groan at the pain of a dozen spikes stabbing into his being.

"Ulforceveedramon, no!" Ophanimon shouted in concern, about to rush over and help her love until another Pukumon got in her way.

"Your fight is with me, not them." He said, clenching his fists as he lunged at Ophanimon.

"Globefish Poison!" The Pukumon then called as he slammed his right fist into Ophanimon's chest, knocking her down, where she groaned in great discomfort, having trouble getting to her feet as the poisons of the Pukumon slowly spread through her .

Smirking at Ophanimon, watching as she continued to try and endure the effects of his toxins, the Pukumon asked, mocking the Digimon of Light. "What's wrong, feeling under the weather?"

"I... I can still fight..." Ophanimon said back, shaking her head, doing her best to keep focused, but found her vision blurring and seeing halucanatic copies of the Pukumon.

"Haha, it's over for y...!" The Pukumon began to say, about to take another swing at Ophanimon, knowing another dosage of toxin would knock her down and keep her down for good, but before the pufferfish-like Digimon could finish his attack, a kick to the side sent him flying, causing Ophanimon to turn her head and, through her hazy vision, she saw Valkyrimon had saved her.

Seeing Ophanimon in her condition, Valkyrimon asked. "Ophanimon, are you alright?"

"Far from it." Both heard the Pukumon say, looking over to see it on the beach, dragging itself along the ground with its massive arms.

"I gave her a direct jab with my poison." The Pukumon said, smiling darkly as he added. "And with my added power, it should do more than give her a stomach ache."

"He's right..." Ophanimon said, starting to wobble.

"My head feels dizzy, there is a fair amount of pain in my stomach, and I feel pretty hot..." The Digimon of Light then said, about to collapse, but Valkyrimon managed to catch her.

"Soon your friend will be finished. No can not save her from my poison." Pukumon said with an evil laugh.

"Hey, metalhead!" A voice made Pukumon stop in his amusement at seeing Ophanimon suffering, where he then turn around to the voice and was left in shock to see Ulforceveedramon, who was holding the other Pukumon by their arms.

"Think fast!" UlforceVeedramon then called as he tossed the Pukumon, where all three crashed into each other.

And with their enemies temporary dealt with, UlforceVeedramon headed over to his love, taking her from Valykriemon's arms and embracing her, carefully lowering her and allowing her to rest on his legs.

"Ophanimon, don't worry, we've got you." UlforceVeedramon said, gently running his hand around her cheek, feeling just how hot the Digimon of Light was getting.

"And I've got this." PurityAngemon then said as he joined in.

"Divine Healing!" He called, using his power to heal and treat Ophanimon, his staff releasing dozens of light sparks that rained upon Ophanimon's form, curing her of the toxins and her injuries.

Looking upon Ophanimon, UlforceVeedramon asked in a caring and gentle voice. "Feeling better?"

"Much better." Ophanimon replied, smiling at the Digimon of Courage and Friendship, which filled UlforceVeedramon with relief at knowing Ophanimon was alright, before he turned around and glare at the Pukumon.

"You're going to pay for what you did to her. I will take you pinheads down." UlforceVeedramon then stated, making the Pukumon look at where the Sagomon use to be and were all in shock to see their allies had been defeated.

Panicking a little, the middle Pukumon looked at his comrades.

"We cannot give up now." He said, trying to keep their morale from falling.

"No matter how big a foe, we refuse to back down." The Pukumon on the left said, before pushing his hands into the sand, tilting his head towards UlforceVeedramon, causing the others to do likewise.

"Needle Squall!" They all announced, releasing a great barrage of metallic spikes at their enemies, regenerating the spikes they had lost and keeping up in their onslaught.

But despite their determined attitudes, their power was no match for the might of the Digidestined and the Digimon Tamers, evident as Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Beelzemon Blast Mode, Justimon, Dominimon and HiAndromon joined in on the fight, with Gallantmon, Beelzemon and Justimon going on the offensive alongside UlforceVeedramon.

"The Ray of Victory!"

"Lightning Joust!"

"Corona Blaster!"

"Justice Burst!"

Releasing their signature attacks upon the oncoming swarm of spikes, Beelzemon and Justimon's attacks managed to deflect most of the attention upon them, allowing the power of UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon to clear through, reducing the remaining spikes to nothingness and blasting back the Pukumon.

Pulling themselves back up, the pufferfish-like Digimon glared at their foes.

"No matter how big a foe... we refuse to back down..." One said, remaining stubborn in their refusal to surrender.

That was until the star-like marks upon their foreheads glowed with an eerie green, their bodies began to release a dark mist and fear filled their forms, where their bodies then broke into particles of black Data and reformed into a spherical shape that hovered above the Digidestined and Tamers, leaving all bewildered.

Confused at what they were witnessing, UlforceVeedramon questioned. "What just happened? What is that thing?"

{ **My servants put up a fair effort against you, paladin. But their willingness to fight can only get them so far.** } The darkness said with a booming voice of pure wickedness.

"Who are you and why you did you send your Digimon to attack us!?" Gallantmon shouted, wanting answers.

{ **I was told that with the departure of the Royal Knights, a new faction of so called heroes rose up to take their place. From what I observed through my servant's eyes, you are of some interest to me, some more than others.** } It replied.

"That doesn't answer my question. Who are you?" Gallantmon then demanded, where he then remembered something as he said. "You're the one who sent KingEtemon and PrinceMamemon to fill the Digital World with chaos!"

{ **Those Digimon acted on their own foolish desires. I am one that longs to create a Digital World of pure darkness, a being far superior to chaos itself. I am Ogudomon. However, my goals cannot be achieved until my strength has returned. But amongst you heroes, I can see one who used to serve me, one of my Demon Lords.** } The dark being then said.

{ **Beelzemon, accept the darkness, accept your destiny!** } Ogudomon's essence called, suddenly shooting down and catching Beelzemon off guard, where the darkness stabbed into his chest, causing the Digimon to cry out in great agony, collapse to his hands and knees and revert from his Blast Mode.

"Beelzemon!" Ai and Mako called, concerned expressions appearing on their faces as they ran over to their Digimon, seeing him in obvious pain, grasping his chest with his left hand, eyes clenched shut and his teeth grit, all the while the same darkness that circled the Pukumon now radiating from his being.

Concerned as well for Beelzemon, Gallantmon questioned. "What's going on?"

{ **I have infused my power into Beelzemon.** } Ogudomon replied, before saying. { **Soon, he shall rise and return as one of my loyal Demon Lords.** }

Groaning, Beelzemon could feel he was starting to lose control over himself, feeling the darkness tearing at his mind and his heart.

However, the Digi-Egg Jeri was holding began to radiate with an amber aura, the light then shooting into Beelzemon.

"Don't give up. Do not let the darkness control you. You've come far since the era of the D-Reaper. You have the strength, the heart of a lion to beat the darkness." Beelzemon heard the voice of Leomon say, renewing his belief in who he was.

"No..." Beelzemon groaned as he endured and fought against the darkness.

"I won't go back to how I was... I won't be the selfish jerk who abandoned my Tamers... I won't let you control me...!" He yelled, releasing a final cry as the darkness consuming his form dispersed around the area, forcing all to shield themselves from the force of the dark energies, which, when they died down, all saw Beelzemon had to De-Digivolve back to Impmon, who was lying on his stomach, unconscious.

"Impmon!" Ai cried out, wrapping her arms around Impmon tightly, not too sure what was wrong with him, but didn't want to let him go.

 **{How interesting. I never thought a Digimon could deny my power, let alone one who once served by my side. So long Digidestined, so long Tamers. This might be the end for now, but we shall meet again.** } Ogudumon's voice echoed through the area, fading away, alongside the dark weather, causing the sun to shine back upon the land.

But all knew there was more darkness just waiting for them.

Author: On the next Digimon, Digital Monsters


	3. A Legendary Reunion

-Back at the Dark Ocean-

Standing before the seal that contained his Master, Leviamon bowed his head in front of Ogudomon's seal, ashamed his minions had failed in their duties.

"Forgive my failure, Lord Ogudomon. I take full responsibility for my minions and their lack of results." He said, waiting for the Super Demon Lord to yell at him but it did came

{ **It was not a total loss. I have seen the faces of my new enemies, and have learnt a fair amount about each of them.** } Ogudomon replied, before saying. { **Though your minions lost the fight, they proved useful in planting the seed of my darkness within the heart of Beelzemon. Soon, he shall break his ties with those foolish humans and join us. But until then, I will use his Data to create a new Beelzemon, one to serve in his place until the real Beelzemon belongs to me.** }

Looking at the seal that contained his Master, Leviamon watched on as a small orb of darkness appeared, sensing the power of Ogudomon within, as well as a dark energy that gave Beelzemon a fraction of his power.

However, Leviamon then turned his attention away from Ogudomon when he heard chuckling, his eyes glaring at the black clad Demon Lord, better known as Lilithmon.

"So the big bad lizard failed in his little mission?" She teased, purposely getting on Leviamon's nerves, knowing that despite his massive size, Ogudomon would stop any attempts of his Demon Lords trying to destroy one another.

Kneeling beside Leviamon, Lilithmon smirked.

"While Leviamon was a total loser, I managed to do what you asked of me, my Lord." Lilithmon said with a smile, looking behind her as the Ultimate Level Digimon made his presence known, a dark smile lurked upon the fallen angel's face as he knelt beside Lilithmon.

"Lucemon is back and ready to spread your misery." He said in a combination of joy and respect towards Ogudomon.

{ **Excellent to hear such devotion to evil.** } Ogudomon commented, before asking. { **And I take it there were no problems in coming to this realization.** }

"Just a few bugs that we were able to crush." Lilithmon replied, smiling at the memory of seeing her foes fall.

-Flashback-

Within the Digital World that was connected with Shibuya, the sun shone upon the Digital World, while in a beautiful grass field was the angelic Digimon, Lucemon, who had a big grin on his face as he took in the scenery.

"Another beautiful day, isn't it?" He asked, turning his attention to his Royal Knights, Crusadermon and Dynasmon, both of whom nodded in reply to the words of their Lord.

"Indeed it is." Crusadermon replied, picking up a rose and examining its tender beauty, feeling content in her heart and no longer desired to fight, feelings Dynasmon shared as he nodded.

"When I think back to the Lucemon I was, I was a real jerk, but thanks to those Legendary Warriors, they gave me a second chance, another chance to be a better Lucemon." Lucemon commented, glad he was purified and removed of his darkness.

However, his cheerful mood and the atmosphere around the Digimon changed when the sky turned black, causing Lucemon, Crusadermon and Dynasmon to turn, where they saw Lilithmon walking up to them.

"Happiness like that just makes me sick." Lilithmon said, her eyes falling upon the angelic Digimon, causing Crusadermon and Dynasmon to step before him.

"Stop right there, you witch!" Crusadermon ordered.

"Whatever your intentions, we will not let you harm Lord Lucemon." Dynasmon added, remaining strong, which just made Lilithmon smirk.

"Harm?" She asked, pretending to sound innocent and offended. "I would never harm Lucemon, let alone one like me."

Confused, Lucemon questioned. "What are you talking about? I am nothing like you."

Lucemon's denial continued to make Lilithmon smirk.

"Then let's just see about that." The female Demon Lord then said as the star mark upon her forehead glowed, tapping into the power of her Master, before vanishing in a black mist, reappearing inches before Crusadermon and Dynasmon, where she slammed her fists into their chests, knocking both down with an incredible amount of force.

"Guys!" Lucemon called in concern, no longer seeing the Royal Knights as his minions, but as his friends.

"You should worry more about yourself, cutie." Lucemon then heard Lilithmon's voice behind him, sending a chill down his spine, feeling her practically pressing her against his back.

Turning his head, his eyes met the dark smile of Lilithmon, who then slammed her left hand into his back, causing Lucemon to let out a loud, agonized scream as a black energy began to spark around his him.

"Lord Lucemon!" Crusadermon called in concern upon seeing Lucemon in pain, pulling herself up, alongside Dynasmon, where she then demanded. "What are you doing to him?"

"I'm just bringing out a little friend for him to play with." Lilithmon replied, continuing to force more dark energy into Lucemon, causing him to continue to cry out, before falling to his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder, watching as Lilithmon began to pull her claws out of his back, dragging out what looked like a strand of corrupted code), which circled around her clawed fingers, making her smirk.

And while Lucemon felt a little better now that Lilithmon had removed her claws from his, looking at the darkness, his eyes widened in shock, certain he knew what the ring of data was.

"Don't tell me..." He began to say nervously, before Lilithmon nodded.

"That's right, honey. This little line of data is what made you so much fun before you went all goody two shoes." The female Demon Lord replied, her words a shocking surprise to Lucemon, Crusadermon and Dynasmon.

"But the Legendary Warriors, they purified me... I should be evil free..." Lucemon said, finding it hard to believe there was still evil inside of him.

"Try as hard as you like, but deep down, there will always be darkness in your heart." Lilithmon replied, holding up her hand as she called. "And here is the proof to back it up!"

Releasing the corrupt code of data from her hold, it shot upward and started to wrap around itself, forming a spherical shape, which began to grow in size.

Lucemon, Crusadermon and Dynasmon could only watch on as the dark data continued to grow, sensing a terrible force beginning to (evolve/grow/mature/take form) from within, before the dark data suddenly erupted, bursting open and leaving Lucemon and the Royal Knights in complete shock to see that floating above them was a curled up form of Lucemon, only his wings were shaped like demon wings as opposed to Lucemon's angelic ones and his robe was a shade of black.

Shocked, Dynasmon questioned. "She created another Lucemon. How is this possible?"

"When you have the great powers of a Demon Lord, nothing is beyond imagination." Lilithmon replied, smirking as the star mark on her forehead glowed again, continuing to supply her her dark energy and power, feeling that same energy filling the second Lucemon.

As the dark aura around his form died down, Lucemon's eyes shot open, his wings spread out as he awoke, smiling darkly as he floated down, landing beside Lilithmon, revealing that the same star patterned mark Lilithmon had on her forehead was on his left hand.

"Thank you for reawakening me. I was growing bored being trapped inside my lesser self." He said, before glaring at the good form of Lucemon.

"Grand Cross!" The dark form of Lucemon then exclaimed, releasing a blast of energy from his palms at the real Lucemon.

But before the attack struck, Crusadermon and Dynasmon got before their Lucemon, taking the hit.

"If you want to get to Lord Lucemon, you'll have to get through us first." Dynasmon said, ready to lay his life on the line for the one he called his Lord, as well as his friend, where he then summoned auras of red and blue energy in his hands and charged at the wicked Lucemon, who smirked, ready for a fight.

-Meanwhile-

Within another reality, a group of kids around the same age as the Digidestined and the Digimon Tamers were in the park, enjoying not only the beautiful weather, but also each other's company.

These kids were just like any other, until fate had brought them together as to accomplish one goal, freeing their Digital World from the clutches of a potential evil, becoming not only a team, but also great friends, better known as the Legendary Warriors.

The Legendary Warriors consisted of six children, Takuya Kanbara, Zoe Orimoto, Koji Minamoto, Koichi Kimura, JP Shibayama and Tommy Himi, all had been summoned to the Digital World by the Celestial Digimon, Ophanimon, who, through her guidance, gave each a great power, the power to become a Digimon that was represented by an element.

And it was through their learning, teamwork and overcoming their fears and insecurities that they became an unstoppable force, defeating the puppetmaster behind all the wrongdoings in the Digital World, the fiendish and diabolical Lucemon, who, after he was slain, destroyed as the Legendary Warriors combined all their power into one, becoming a single entity, Susanoomon, the kids brought back their lessons back to the Real World, becoming better from the experience and remained as close friends, some even closer than the others, to which Takuya and Zoe found solace in each other, becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, though it took Koji and the others to get the pair to admit their feelings to each other.

It been one year after saving the Digital World, with Takuya and Zoe smiling, as the pair lay under a tree, Zoe sitting in Takuya's lap as he had his arms around her, both feeling nothing but content and love for the other.

"Hey, lovebirds." They then heard JP call, looking over at the Warrior of Thunder, who then called. "Little help."

Slightly puzzled at first, Takuya then noticed his soccer ball close to their feet, to which Zoe smiled as she stood up and kicked the ball, fairly hard, which JP caught, but left his hands sore from the impact.

"Man, you have some kick." Takuya commented, before saying. "Remind me not to ever make you angry."

"Remind yourself." Zoe replied with a smile as she faced Takuya, knelt down and engaged him in a quick, but loving kiss.

Breaking from his lips, Zoe asked. "So what do you say we join in?"

"I'm game." Takuya replied, rising to his feet, where he called to Koji, Koichi, JP and Tommy. "Guys, we're coming in for the next round."

"Ok." JP replied, only to then say. "But my team gets Zoe."

"Alright." Takuya said, walking over to Koichi and Tommy, the Warriors of Darkness and Ice smiling to have their leader on their team, looking forward to seeing how JP, Koji and Zoe would fare against him.

But before they could start their game, all were interrupted by the sound of their cell phones, all ringing simultaneously, which caused the group to look at one another with some puzzled expressions, before answering.

"Chosen Warriors, your presence is needed once again." All heard the familiar angelic voice speak to them, all amazed.

"Ophanimon?" Zoe asked as she and the others all gathered around, all but Takuya setting aside their cell phone to hear what Ophanimon desired of them.

"It is good to hear your voice, Warrior of Wind. But I did not call to check up on you. The Digital World is being attacked by a new evil, one that needs your power to stop it." Ophanimon replied, her tone while filled with obvious worry, also sounded full of faith towards those she had chosen as the Legendary Warriors firsthand.

Also concerned for Ophanimon and the Digital World, before any of the Legendary Warriors could speak however, a bright light circled around them, where all looked upon Takuya, amazed as his cell phone reshaped itself.

"It's my D-Tector." He said, amazed to see the Digivice again. "I have it back."

"I've got mine as well." Zoe called, showing off her pink coloured D-Tector, while Koji, Koichi, JP and Tommy were also amazed to see that had their old Digivices back.

"Please hurry back to the Shibuya station, a Trailmon is waiting for you, ready to take you back to the Digital World." Ophanimon then said through Takuya's D-Tector, ending the conversation, where the Warrior of Flame set his D-Tector in his pocket and thought. 'Don't worry, Ophanimon. We won't let you down.'

"Let's go, guys!" Takuya then called to his friends, who all nodded in agreement, following the Wielder of the Spirits of Flame out of the park and through the streets, heading straight for the station.

-Several minutes later-

After arriving at the station and accessing the lower levels, via the elevator, Takuya and the others saw the Trailmon was waiting for them.

And without wasting any time, they boarded one of the cabins and took their seats.

"All aboard and all ready!" The Trailmon called, pumping its pistons and starting its travel, heading through the tunnel before it and began to make its way to the Digital World, while inside, Takuya and the others waited patiently.

Koji then broke the silence as he looked at his friends.

"What could be attacking the Digital World?" He questioned, thinking the worst as he added. "I just hope it's not Lucemon again. He was the toughest enemy we faced."

"No arguments here." Koichi replied, remembering his sacrifice to give his brother and friends a chance against the fallen angel.

"If it is Lucemon, we will beat him." Takuya then said, smiling with confidence as he went on to say. "We defeated Lucemon and all his wicked forms once, we can do it again."

Feeling Takuya's confidence in himself and in them, Zoe and the other Legendary Warriors smiled, the blonde looking upon her boyfriend with a continued expression of love and pride.

'Same old Takuya.' She thought, part of her actually looking forward to a fight.

And after a few more minutes, all felt the motion of the Trailmon stop, where they then heard it call. "Last stop, the Digital World."

Opening its carriages, the legendary Warriors stepped out, surprised to see that they had arrive at the outskirts of Ophanimon's castle, more so when they heard Ophanimon's voice.

"Thank you for returning."

Looking ahead, the group saw Ophanimon walking over to them, the Celestial Digimon smiling to see her chosen heroes had returned.

Takuya looked at Ophanimon, smiling back at her, before saying to her. "No problem, Ophanimon. You can always rely on us to help."

Glad to see Takuya's fighting spirit was as strong as she remembered, Ophanimon's expression turned to a look of concern as she explained the problem.

"It seems as though another form of darkness has intruded upon the Digital World, one of great power and seems to be after Lucemon." The Celestial Digimon said, before going on. "As you know, Lucemon was purified after you destroyed his final form, restoring the Digital World and freeing it from the clutches of darkness and destruction. After you left, the remaining Legendary Warriors took care of Patamon, Lopmon and my Salamon form until we were strong enough to regain our power and once again look over the Digital World, only this time, Lucemon and his Royal Knights served alongside us. We kept the Digital World safe, making sure no darkness ever rose again, but this new enemy, their energy feels as though it is not from our Digital World."

Somewhat puzzled, Tommy asked. "What do you mean by that?"

About to reply, Ophanimon was cut silent when she heard the sound of groaning, making her turn to see Grumblemon weakly walking over to her, covered in many wounds and using his hammer to keep himself from falling.

Seeing the Legendary Warrior of Earth in a great amount of pain, Ophanimon approached Grumblemon, placing her hands on his shoulders as she gently helped sit him down.

"Grumblemon is sorry to Lady Ophanimon... He thought he and his friends could smash the evil, but instead, it clobbered us..." Grumblemon said, sounding ashamed of himself.

"It is alright. I am just glad to see you made it back. For now, try to relax and tell us more about this enemy." Ophanimon replied, showing her continued care and love for others.

"Two Lucemons..." Grumblemon said, which stunned all around him.

"Evil Lucemon has friend... Scary witch named Lilithmon... Both have power like nothing Grumblemon has faced..." He continued, which further worried Ophanimon and the Legendary Warriors.

But noticing that Ophanimon was not alone, looking at Takuya and his friends, Grumblemon had to ask. "What they doing here...?"

"I called upon them. I believed their added strength would help turn the tide in your battle." Ophanimon explained, making Grumblemon smile and no.

"Good idea... Humans are the toughest fighters Grumblemon knows..." Grumblemon said with a confidence in his tone, pushing himself a little as he grasped his hammer and managed to stand.

"Follow Grumblemon. It's time for round two." He then said, confident in the Legendary Warriors.

"Young warriors, be careful. We do not know how strong Lilithmon truly is. And now that she has Lucemon's dark half on her side, it will be a great challenge to overcome." Ophanimon said, watching as Takuya and his friends followed Grumblemon.

But before leaving, Takuya turned around to look at Ophanimon, giving her a smile and a thumbs up.

"We promise we will be careful, Ophanimon." The Warrior of Flame then said, determined to face their new enemy and not let the Celestial Digimon down.

-Meanwhile-

Lilithmon smirked in amusement, enjoying the scene before her.

Standing in front of her was Lucemon, who had accepted the power of their Master, allowing him to achieve his Ultimate form, Chaos Mode, which showed absolute devastation as he had Arbormon, Ranamon and Mercurymon, all beaten up and thrashed as they lay on the ground in defeat, while floating in front of the new Demon Lord was the original Lucemon, Crusadermon and Dynasmon, all three badly beaten and trapped in a black and red sphere.

"How do you like my Ultimate Sacrifice?" Lucemon CM asked, summoning a sphere of light in his hand, which he then threw at the trapped forms of Lucemon, Crusadermon and Dynasmon, all crying out in great pain as the Lucemon CM's light made contact with their prison, further damaging them.

Panting heavily from the damage inflicted upon them, Crusadermon faced Lucemon and said. "Forgive us, Lord Lucemon... We were not powerful enough to protect you..."

"That's right. You were just a bunch to fools to face me" Lucemon CM interrupted, summoning another light orb.

"Now it's time to end this!" He called, tossing the light, expecting it to be the final step in ridding the Digital World of his pure form and the Royal Knights.

However, before the orb could make contact, all heard a mighty voice bellow 'Wildfire Tsunami', where flames that formed as a great wave erupted before Lucemon, Crusadermon and Dynasmon, acting as a protective wall.

Confused by the inferno, Lilithmon questioned. "What's this!?"

"It's called reinforcements." Lilithmon and Lucemon CM heard another voice call, just before the new Demon Lord was struck down in the side as Zephyrmon delivered a powerful kick to his head, the attack throwing him off guard, knocking him down and causing his Ultimate Sacrifice attack to wear off, freeing the pure hearted Lucemon, Crusadermon and Dynasmon.

Upon seeing BurningGreymon and the other Legendary Warriors, including Zephyrmon, Korikakumon, Beetlemon, Loweemon and Lobomon, those who had allied with Ophanimon were in amazement.

"Doth my eyes deceive me?" Mercurymon asked, causing Ranamon to shake her head and smile.

"Nothing wrong with your sight, honey, I see it too. The whole Legendary Warrior team is back." The Warrior of Water said proudly.

"But since they're back, why don't we give them a 'welcoming gift'?" Arbormon asked, giving off a light brown aura, earning nods from his fellow Warriors, to which Mercurymon's body glowed with a dark green, Ranamon's with a light blue and Grumblemon's a deep brown, which the four then unleashed, sharing their energy to Takuya and Koji, both withdrawing their D-Tectors and felt the added power flowing through them.

"What do you say, Takuya?" Lobomon asked, reverting back to Koji, who smiled confidently at his friend.

"You've got it, buddy. Just like old times." BurningGreymon said in reply, reverting back to Takuya, where both held their D-Tectors high and called as one. "Execute! United Spirit Evolution!"

Using the shared power of their fellow Legendary Warriors, Takuya and Koji surpassed their previous forms, achieving their most powerful ones, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, where both then got into position as they stood proudly before Lucemon and his allies.

"Guys, we still need your help." EmperorGreymon said, drawing his blade at Lucemon CM as he asked. "Think you can take on Lilithmon while we face off against this imposter?"

"You can count on us." Korikakumon replied, speaking for the other Warriors, before he, Beetlemon, Loweemon and Zephyrmon faced Lilithmon, wondering what terrible tricks she had up her sleeves.

"And allow us to offer our assistance." Dynasmon then said, pulling himself to his feet, alongside Crusadermon, where both Royal Knights stood beside EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon.

Concerned for the two, MagnaGarurumon asked. "Are you sure you can fight?"

"We were given the privilege to protect Lord Lucemon, as far as we see it, anyone who aids him are our allies." Crusadermon said in reply.

"We might be beaten, but we are far from broken. So what do you say we all unleash our power and destroy the evil that dare harm our friend?" Dynasmon added, his words made EmperorGreymon nod in understanding and respect.

"Alright then. Ready or not, Lucemon, here we come!" EmperorGreymon then called, charging along MagnaGarurumon, Crusadermon and Dynasmon at Lucemon CM.

Lilithmon just stood aside, watching the Legendary Warriors and the Royal Knights charging at Lucemon CM.

"You fools, that was big mistake. He's not the old Lucemon you fought before." She said with an arrogant smirk, turning her attention toward the other Legendary Warriors.

"And I am not to be taken lightly myself." The female Demon Lord added, before showing her power.

"Phantom Pain!" She called, creating an incantation before her that she traced with her finger in a circular motion, which she then blew a kiss into, releasing a great stream of purple coloured energy at Beetlemon, Zephyrmon, Korikakumon and Loweemon, forcing all four to split up as they leapt away from the attack.

"That was some attack." Zephyrmon commented, looking upon the blast that lilithmon's attack had caused, before saying. "But we have power of our own."

"Hurricane Gale!" The Warrior of Wind then announced, releasing a power stream of pink coloured wind.

"Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon followed up, charging his right hand with electricity that he then released, shooting it at Zephyrmon's attack, which caused the winds to spark with lightning.

"Shadow Meteor!" Loweemon called, releasing a burst of darkness from the lion shaped section on his chest, which Korikakumon followed up with as he bellowed in a mighty voice. "Avalanche Axes!"

Throwing his axes, both shot into Loweemon's darkness, circling around the weaponry and powering them up, where the shadow axes then shot alongside the electrified winds.

However, as the set of powered up attacks headed for Lilithmon, the Demon Lord Just smirked.

"It seems a little unfair to be all alone." Lilithmon commented with a dark smile, casting her right hand in an aura of darkness as she then said. "So let's even the odds."

"Empress Emblaze!" She then called, slamming her hand upon the ground, causing the area around her to rumble, before a twisted and hideous form shot from the ground, looking like a massive hand that had fiendish creatures that acted as its fingers, the sight and size of which shocked the Legendary Warriors.

And they were further shocked as the creature swug around, slamming away the attacks and leaving Lilithmon unharmed.

"No way! We didn't even leave a scratch." Beetlemon said, shocked.

"Don't give up. We can still beat her if we work as a team." Zephyrmon called, taking a page from Takuya as she made sure to keep her friend's morale up.

"Remember, there is still only one of her." She then said, looking past the grotesque creation and at the Demon Lord, before Lilithmon leapt up, landing atop her creation, where she looked down at the Legendary Warriors with a wicked smirk.

"Prepare to suffer at the hands of my hand!" Lilithmon called, commanding her creation through her dark energies, causing the fiendish finger-like creatures to all let out fearsome roars and attack, all five releasing a massive stream of black flames that scorched the area around the Demon Lord, keeping the four Warriors on their toes as they were forced to go on the defensive, rushing from side to side to avoid the black inferno from incinerating them.

Looking upon the Legendary Warriors and seeing them at her mercy, Lilithmon laughed.

"You are powerless against me!" She declared to the Legendary Warriors, believing her fiendish servant would soon reduce them to nothing more than piles of ashes, Korikakumon step up glare at lilithmon

"you're wrong. As a team, we cannot be stopped." Korikakumon said back, continuing to avoid the inferno aimed at him, moving to the far left of Lilithmon, where he saw that due to its structure, the twisted digit set after him was unable to reach him.

Safe from the flames, Korikakumon then attacked.

"Frozen Arrowheads!" He called, using his braided hair as ropes that wrapped and bound Lilithmon, catching the Demon Lord off guard, before Korikakumon pulled back, forcing Lilithmon off of her fiend, where she collapsed to the ground.

"Now we have a chance to strike!" Loweemon called, jumping alongside Zephyrmon as both shot around the right of Lilithmon's creation, while Beetlemon came in from the left, managing to reach the Demon Lord before the Warriors of Darkness and Wind.

Seeing Lilithmon bound, Beetlemon closed in, drawing his right arm back as he prepared to slug the Demon Lord with a right hook.

However, as Beetlemon came closer to her, Lilithmon gained a sly smirk, while a faint purple aura started to circle her.

"Hold on guys. We're coming." Zephyrmon called, arriving around with Loweemon, both ready to attack.

"Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon suddenly bellowed in response, only blasts of electricity struck Zephyrmon and Loweemon, knocking both down and made them cry out from the attack.

"Zoe! Koichi!" Korikakumon called in concern, facing Beetlemon as he questioned. "Why did you attack them?"

"He attacked because I told him to." Lilithmon said, causing the Warrior of Ice to look upon the bound form of the Demon Lord, where he questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Your little friend has fallen for my 'charms', more accurately my Darkness Love attack." Lilithmon then said, smirking as she explained. "It turns any males that find me attractive into my obedient pawns."

Looking at Beetlemon, Korikakumon saw Beetlemon's eyes were a hazy green, showing he was indeed under the Demon Lord's influence.

"But I am growing bored of facing you weaklings." Lilithmon commented, looking over at the manipulated form of the Warrior of Thunder as she then ordered. "Be a dear and end this fight for me."

From Lilithmon's words, Beetlemon found himself unable to disobey, where his form was circled in a cocoon of data, switching from his Human Spirit to his Beast Spirit, MetalKabuterimon, who faced Korikakumon, giving himno time to react as the Warrior of Thunder let off another attack.

"Electron Cannon!" He bellowed, blasting Korikakumon back with a great amount of electricity from the gun turret on his head, throwing the Warrior of Ice down, where he reverted back to Tommy, dispelling the binds around Lilithmon.

Now able to move freely again, Lilithmon walked over to MetalKabuterimon and said with a smile. "I thank you for helping me back there."

"But now you are no longer needed." She then said as her smile turned dark, catching MetalKabuterimon off guard as she plunged her claws into his chest, managing to just break past his armoured being, breaking the Warrior of Thunder from his daze as a sudden pain filled his body, which left Lilithmon continuing to smile with arrogance and wickedness at seeing another so called legendary Warrior fall before her.

"If you are the best that this Digital World has to offer, than I think I am done here." Lilithmon said, growing bored of facing what she believed to be a group of weaklings, looking upon Tommy, JP, Zephyrmon and Loweemon, all on the ground, barely able to stand.

But before leaving, she looked over to Lucemon CM, where her smile returned at seeing the new Demon Lord continuing to have fun in displaying his new and destructive powers.

While Lilithmon had thrashed the Warriors of Thunder, Ice, Darkness and Wind, she saw that even with their combined powers, the Warriors of Flame and Light, as well as the Royal Knights were no match for Lucemon CM, shown as all four had been beaten badly, covered in bruises and wounds.

"Take this Dragonfire Cross..." EmperorGreymon began to call, refusing to give up.

But before he could unleash his attack, Lucemon CM appeared in front of him, using his Paradise Lost Punch attack to deliver a series of fast punches to Emperorgreymon's chest, striking him over and over, before finishing with one great uppercut that threw the Warrior of Flame into the air, where he crashed to the ground, crying out from the obvious pain that came with the impact, making EmperorGreymon return back to Takuya.

MagnaGarurumon, Crusadermon and Dynasmon were shocked that Lucemon CM took down EmperorGreymon with one attack, making MagnaGarurumon growl.

"You're going to pay for hurting one of my friends!" The Warrior of Light stated, before showing off his own power.

"Magna Missiles!" MagnaGarurumon then called, releasing a stream of missiles at Lucemon CM, but found that his attack had little to no effect upon the dark hearted Digimon, who merely rose his right hand, where the missiles that made full contact with Lucemon CM merely blasting at contact with his hand, while the rest burst around him, not even fazing him in the slightest.

"Is that all you can do?" Lucemon CM asked.

"Far from it." Dynasmon said back, taking a stand beside MagnaGarurumon, as did Crusadermon.

"We have learnt that true power comes from teamwork, so Koji, allow us to add our strength." Dynasmon then said as he and Crusadermon gathered their energies, Crusadermon surrounding herself with a pink aura, while Dynamon's hands filled with red and blue lights.

"Spiral Masquerade!" Crusadermon then called, using the sashes upon her armour to attack, sending a wave of pink lines of energy at Lucemon CM.

"Dragon Thrower!" Dynasmon followed up, releasing the energy from his palms as a set of red and blue blasts.

The attacks hit Lucemon, but like MagnaGarurumon, they did little to damage him.

"Pathetic." Lucemon CM said with a smirk. "To think you actually believe you can defeat me is an absolute joke. I am nothing like that weakling you serve, I am all power..."

"Starburst Hunter!" MagnaGarurumon suddenly interrupted with a great and mighty call, catching Lucemon CM off guard as he slammed his body in the new Demon Lord, slamming him back several feet.

"How dare you attack me..." Lucemon CM said, getting back, where he glared at the Warrior of Light.

"I will destroy you! I will destroy you all!" He yelled, sounding like a spoilt brat, before acting upon his anger.

"Grand Cross!" The Demon Lord then exclaimed in his fury, releasing a great blast of light from his hands, which headed right for Magnamon, Crusadermon and Dynasmon, all telling they could not block or counter such an attack.

But before the blast could make contact with the Warrior of Light or the Royal Knights, all were taken by great surprise when the real Lucemon interfered, swooping forward and allowing the blast to strike upon his being.

"Lord Lucemon!" Crusadermon cried in great concern upon seeing the blond struck by the attack.

However, the angel Digimon just turned his head and smiled.

"It'll be alright." Lucemon said, a ring of data circling his being, a sign of his inevitable destruction, which he just ignored and went on to say. "You and Dynasmon were always there for me, even when I wanted to gain absolute power and destroy the Digital World, you continued to show me your loyalty. I know you followed my orders out of a supposed loyalty, but deep down, I know it was because you valued me, you saw me as a friend, which is why I am glad I could repay my debt to the both of you."

Closing his eyes and allowing Lucemon CM's attack to do its damage, the pure hearted Lucemon kept a smile on his face as his being broke down, reverting back to a Digi-Egg.

"Work as one and save the Digital World, that is my final command." All heard Lucemon's voice call, just as a white Digi-Egg that had yellow spots patterned around it floated down, landing in Crusadermon's arms.

"Lord Lucemon!" Dynasmon said, looking at the Digi-Egg of their Lord, actually tearing up a little, before clenching his hands, keeping strong for their friend and promising himself to respect and obey the last words of the angel Digimon.

"So much for that weakling." Lucemon CM scoffed, all looking at the Demon Lord with anger and hatred, while he looked back at his enemies with an arrogant and wicked smile.

"Now to finish off the rest of you." He then said, preparing a secondary Grand Cross attack, only for him and Lilithmon to suddenly leap back as shots of lightning rained from the sky, causing Lilithmon to question. "What is up with this weather?"

Annoyed, Lucemon CM said back. "It's not the weather, it's them."

Looking to her side, Lilithmon saw the Celestial Digimon, Cherubimon, looking upon the Demon Lords with an angered expression, while flying by his sides were his allies, Ophanimon and Seraphimon.

"We won't let you harm another human or Digimon. If you try and attack, you must go through us." Seraphimon said in a proud and majestic voice, determined to keep the Legendary Warriors and the Royal Knights protected.

Lucemon CM was about to attack, but stopped when he felt Lilithmon grab his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"Leave them for now. There is no point in wasting your power on them. I have completed my quest for Lord Ogudomon, so let's go." Lilithmon said as she used her power to open a dark portal, which she stepped into, while Lucemon CM approached.

"After my Master has spread his darkness upon his Digital World, I will be back." He said, heading into the dark void, which vanished as the Demon Lords made their retreat.

While the Celestial Digimon were worried about what Lucemon CM had said, the three were more concerned for their allies, where Cherubimon went to check on JP, Tommy, Koichi and Zoe, Seraphimon headed over to Grumblemon, Ranamon, Mercurymon and Arbormon, while Ophanimon approached Takuya, Koji, Crusadermon and Dynasmon, making sure they too were alright.

"Takuya?" Zoe called, rushing over to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around him carefully as she asked with some concern. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine." Takuya assured, before his expression changed to a more somber mood. "But Lucemon and Lilithmon were serious trouble. I still can't believe just how tough they really were."

Koji was in agreement with Takuya and his friends, before he spoke. "And the other think i remember what Lilithmon said before they left. She said that she completed her quest for her someone called Ogudomon."

"Do you know who Ogudomon is?" Koji then asked Ophanimon, who gave an unease expression, before looking at Seraphimon, who nodded, telling her it was time to fill the Legendary Warriors in on the truth.

"We'll explain all to you when we get back to the castle." Seraphimon said, spreading out his wings and heading off, alongside Ophanimon, while Cherubimon remained, lowering his being and holding his hands out, offering those incapable of flight to rest in his embrace as he would carry them back within his palms, the Warriors of Water, Wood, Earth and Steel boarded upon his left, the Warriors of Flame, Light, Darkness, Ice, Wind and Thunder had taken to rest in his right, while Crusadermon and Dynasmon flew closeby, where all started to head back to ophanimon castle.

-End Flashback-

Finished telling the Super Demon Lord all they had experienced in brining Lucemon CM to the dark embrace of Ogudomon, Lilithmon and Lucemon CM remained facing Ogudomon's seal.

"That's all I have to report, my Lord." Lilithmon said, smiling as she added. "And they didn't stand a chance against your power."

{ **I am impressed that another of my Demon Lords has come back to serve me, but knowing that there are two Royal Knights out there worries me.** } Ogudomon replied.

"Don't worry about Crusadermon or Dynasmon, my Lord. Their time with my lesser half has made them weak." Lucemon CM stated, smiling with a wicked grin as he added. "But if they do try and stop you, I will personally see to it that they fall at my hands."

{ **Excellent. All is coming along perfectly. Soon, all the Demon Lords will be reunited.** } Ogudomon said from within his seal, taking a moment to retreat and conserve his energies.

' **And should those fools fail me, it will only ensure my revival.** ' He thought with a great wickedness.


	4. Uniting

After the fight against Lilithmon and Lucemon CM, the Legendary Warriors had returned to Ophanimon's castle, where all were inside and getting their injuries tended to, though uncertainty and self doubt filled them all at the new foe they had faced.

Looking upon the Legendary Warriors and the Royal Knights, sensing their negative emotions, Ophanimon had to ask. "How are you all feeling?"

"We're still a little sore, but we're going to okay." Zoe replied, rubbing the back of her neck, feeling a small knot in it, before sighing as she felt Takuya's hands on her, massaging the blonde's neck to make her feel better.

"But I cannot believe the power of Lucemon and Lilithmon. We didn't even leave a scratch on them." Koichi said, looking over at his friends and their allies, seeing all felt down for having lost in their battle.

"And even with Susanoomon on our side, we still got our butts handed to us." Arbormon added, the Warrior of Wood also as down as the others.

The Celestial Digimon listened to the solemn words of the Legendary Warriors when Seraphimon noticed that koji wasn't paying attention and instead was sitting in place, deep in thought.

"Is something on your mind, Warrior of Light?" Seraphimon asked, his question breaking Koji out of his thoughts.

"What you said about Ogudomon. You said something about answers, so I want to know who this Digimon is?" Koji asked.

"I could answer that for you." A familiar voice then said, making the six Legendary Warriors turn around to see their old friends, Bokomon and Neemon, walk into the room.

"Bokomon! Neemon!" Zoe called in joy, rushing over to the pair, where she, wrapped her arms around the pair, hugging them as she said. "We missed you so much."

"And we missed you." Neemon replied, before stating. "It got a little boring not being able to go on anymore adventures."

With Bokomon and Neemon in the room, Takuya and the rest of his Legendary Warrior team all approached the pair, happy to see their old friends, chatting with each other, before Koji remembered something important.

"Bokomon, you said that you were going to answer my question about Ogudomon." He said with a sudden seriousness.

"Indeed I was." Bokomon replied, withdrawing a book from the pink band he wore around his stomach, which had a black cover and looked quite old and ominous.

Opening the book, the Legendary Warriors all sat before Bokomon, with Takuya allowing Zoe in his lap, while the Warriors of Water, Wood, Earth and Steel, as well as the Royal Knights listened in on the tale.

"Eons ago, beyond our own Digital World, there was another, one that contained a terrible Digimon named Ogudomon. Not only did he have a great power of darkness at his command, but he used that very energy to create seven Digimon of pure evil he named the Demon Lords. With his Demon Lords, Ogudomon set to conquer every last corner of the Digital World and plunge everything into an eternal darkness, but a group of fearless Digimon, known to all as the Royal Knights stepped in." Bokomon told the others, his words leaving all in awe and wanting to hear more.

However, the last sentence left Crusadermon with a question.

"Excuse me, but did you say the Royal Knights?" She asked, earning a nod from Bokomon.

"That I did." He replied, before telling Crusadermon. "According to legend, a Digimon Paladin used his great power to create a mighty device, a sentient computer he named Drasil, which he used to summon thirteen of the most powerful Digimon ever created, calling upon these warriors, they included a Crusadermon and a Dynasmon, much like you two."

Curious, JP asked. "And what happened to these other Royal Knights?"

"Sadly, most were defeated, wiped out by the power of the Demon Lords. However, with their loss, it gave the Digimon Paladin a greater fighting spirit, giving him the energy he needed to avenge those that sacrificed themselves for him, where he not only defeated the Demon Lords, but used a legendary sword to seal Ogudomon within a dark dimension, also sealing away Ogudomon's loyalist of his servants, Leviamon." Bokomon told all listening to the tale, closing the book as he finished the story.

"So what happened to the Digimon Paladin?" Tommy had to ask, most interested by the story.

"According to legend, after sealing Ogudomon away and lifting the darkness from his world, the Digimon Paladin feared that his seal wouldn't last forever, so he actually sealed away his own power in three locations, storing each within artifacts that reflected his most notable of traits, his courage, his loyalty toward his friends and the great, almost miraculous power he held. And with his power sealed off, waiting for when it would needed once again, the Digimon Paladin changed form, changing to a small dragon-like Digimon with a V marked proudly on his forehead, who lived out the rest of his days doing what he could to make the Digital World a brighter place for all. His final task of which was setting up Drasil to secretly watch the Digital World and call upon the descendants of the Royal Knights when the signs that the Demon Lords had made their return." Bokomon told Celestial Digimon and the others in reply.

Placing his hand on his chest, Dynasmon commented. "Come to think of it, when Lilithmon showed up, I did feel something inside of me."

"As did I. However, I just believed it was an unpleasantness at seeing that witch." Crusadermon added, before asking. "Could that be Drasil calling upon us?"

"It is possible." Bokomon replied, before saying. "While I have no data to back it up, I do believe there are many other worlds beyond our own. And not just Digital Worlds, but Human Worlds as well."

"I hope there are more Digital Worlds, that way I can meet more of me and be my own best friend." Neemon interrupted, his words causing Bokomon to snap the band of his pants, which made Neemon yelp at the elastic stinging him.

"You simpleton. I don't mean there are copies of our world, but other worlds with different factors in them." Bokomon said, a little irked at Neemon's continued ignorance.

"So is there anyway we can get to this second Digital World?" Takuya then asked.

Cherubimon nodded in reply, before he spoke up. "There's a way for Ophanimon, Seraphimon and myself to achieve such a possibility. We can combine our power to make a portal."

"Oh boy, I could use a change of scenery." Ranamon said cheerfully, seeing the chance to go to another Digital World as an adventure, similar emotions expressed by the other Legendary Warriors, as well as the Royal Knights, only for Cherubimon to hold up his hand to stop and cut in.

"There is some bad news, the portal will only work for the Legendary Warriors from the Real World." Cherubimon informed.

Seraphimon nodded, agreeing with Cherubimon's words, before adding his own.

"But if the Legendary Warriors of Wood, Earth, Water and Steel offered their power, there is a chance we could also send Dynasmon and Crusadermon, though the risks of doing so are high, and we do not know all the dangers of sending so many to a new location." He informed.

Looking at one another, Crusadermon and Dynasmon nodded.

"We don't care what happens to us, so long as there is a chance to fulfil our duties to Lord Lucemon, we will do anything we can." Crusadermon said, turning to Takuya and his friends as she added. "That is, if you will allow us."

"We might have been enemies in the past, but we now share the same ideals for justice." Dynasmon added, showing great respect towards those who had defeated him in the past as he knelt before them, waiting for their reply.

From the question, Zoe turned to her friends, where she then asked. "What do you guys think?"

"I think it's worth a shot." Takuya said, before explaining. "Crusadermon and Dynasmon are in the same boat as us, and I don't know if it is coincidence or destiny, but in my heart I know they are meant to fight alongside the new Royal Knights."

"Thank you, Warrior of Flame. Your kindness knows no limit." Crusadermon said, grateful that Takuya was willing to give them a chance, before looking upon the Warriors of Light, Darkness, Wind, Ice and Thunder and saw that they too shared in Takuya's decision.

"Then let us not waste anymore time." Seraphimon said, getting the Legendary Warriors and the Royal Knights ready, just before the male Celestial Digimon placed a hand upon Ranamon and Mercurymon's shoulders, while Ophanimon placed her hands upon the shoulders of Grumblemon and Arbormon, where the Warriors of Water, Steel, Earth and Wood focused, transferring their energies into the Celestial Digimon, before Ophanimon and Seraphimon converted the mixed energies into pure light, held up their hands toward Cherubimon, where his form was enveloped in a golden light.

Concentrating, Cherubimon then held his hands out, releasing the light and casting it upon the floor, where it formed a golden vortex.

"Beyond this portal is the gateway to the next Digital World. All you need to do is jump inside and you should arrive in the new Digital World." Cherubimon said

"And how do we get back?" Tommy asked, sounding a little worried.

"When Ogudomon is defeated, all the faint traces of darkness should leave our world. We will then create a new portal and call you back home." Ophanimon replied with a caring and gentle smile.

"But if you ever feel lost, just remember, your D-Tectors have a direct link to me, so I can always talk with you." The Celestial Digimon then added, continuing to sound caring towards the Legendary Warriors.

Smiling in his trust towards Ophanimon, Takuya then turned to look at his friends and the Royal Knights, all sharing the same trust in the Celestial Digimon and the Warrior of Flame.

"So who's ready for another adventure?" Takuya asked with a confident smile, continuing as Zoe took his hand in hers' and looked at him with a continued love and trust, before she was first to act as the blonde jumped into the vortex, pulling Takuya with her, before the others shortly followed.

And with all cast in, Cherubimon ceased his actions, the aura around his body died down as he, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, the remaining Legendary Warriors, Bokomon and Neemon all looked on as the portal closed, leaving behind the Digi-Egg of Lucemon, leaving all wishing the best of luck to their allies and that as a team, they could overcome the evils of Ogudomon.

-Within the Digidestined's Digital World-

After their encounter with the Sagomon and Pukumon, the Digidestined and the Tamers started to pack up their supplies, where Davis then looked at his friends with some concern.

"Guys, we need to go visit Gennai. After what just happened, I have bad feeling that this battle has just started." The Digidestined of Miracles said in concern, his words agreed by Veemon and the others.

But before anyone else could speak, Kari spoke up.

"Before we go to visit Gennai, we should get Nyaromon, DemiGenamon, ChibiRuilmon and Leomon's Digi-Egg back to the Real World so my parents can take care the young Digimon." The Digidestined of Light said.

"Allow me." Jeri offered with a kind and friendly tone.

"Time is a key factor here, so you guys go ahead and find Gennai." Jeri then said, turning her attention to DemiGenamon, ChibiRuilmon and Nyaromon as she told them. "As for you three, please follow me. I'm sure once we get back to the Real World, I could make you something sweet, like cookies."

From the mention of such tasty treats being offered, the young Digimon eagerly followed after the brunette, with Jeri holding Leomon's Digi-Egg in her hands, heading off from the Digidestined and the Digimon Tamers to find the closest portal back to the Real World and make sure that the young Digimon were kept safe.

As Jeri headed off, the Digidestined and the Digimon Tamers prepared to find Gennai, Yolei already one step ahead as she had her Digivice withdrawn, using it to track the signal of their friend.

"Guys, I've found him." Yolei informed, smiling as she then said. "Gennai is back at Piximon's place."

"And if we hurry, I think we could be there faster than a Sukamon on stink." Armadillomon added, having gotten a glimpse of the map on Yolei's D-3, which could've been said in a more refined way, but the Digidestined and Tamers agreed to.

And withdrawing their respective Digivices, the Digidestined and the Tamers Digivolved their partners, with Nefertimon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, Aquilamon, Stingmon, Gryphonmon, Growlmon, Kyubimon, Rapidmon, Antylamon, Cyberdramon and Beelzemon now in place, each allowing several of their human and Digimon allies access as they transported them through the Digital World and quickly headed for Piximon's residence.

-Sometime later-

Finally arriving at Piximon's residence, the Digimon all returned to their respective forms and followed their partners as they made their way just outside of Piximon's home, searching for those they believed could help shed some light on what had occured.

Being polite, Takato stepped forward and knocked on the door, waiting for a reply, which was quickly answered as the door slid open and Piximon stepped out.

"We have been expecting you all." The tiny Digimon said, turning around and flying off.

"Come, come. We have much to talk about and little time to do so." He called, causing the Digidestined and the Tamers to follow him inside, leading the group to his living room, where Gennai stood against the wall with a look of great concern on his face, while outside, just beyond the balcony, Azulongmon peeked upon those he saw as heroes and as friends.

"Welcome back, young heroes." Gennai said, greeting them, before commenting. "From the look of you, I can see you have passed the first ordeal of Ogudomon. However, I regret to say that was a stepping stone when compared to what you will have to face."

"And from the look on you..." Azulongmon began to say, his eyes focusing on Impmon. "Ogudomon's curse has already been placed upon you."

"Curse? What curse?" Impmon asked, before demanding answers. "Who is this Ogudomon guy, why are Digimon suddenly after us, and what does this have to do with me?"

Gennai looked at the Digidestined and the Digimon Tamers, remaining with a serious expression as he explained everything about Ogudomon, the legend behind such an evil Digimon, as well as a noble Digimon who managed to seal the Super Demon Lord away, everything he could that he believed would be useful information to the heroes and heroines, which left them all in amazement.

And the amazement increased as Gennai continued, going deeper in the legend as he said. "I dug into the old archives of the legend and found out that the Digimon who sealed Ogudomon was a great and powerful Digimon, clad in shining white armour, which everyone named the Digimon Paladin."

And having to ask, Davis questioned. "This Digimon Paladin, it wasn't Imperialdramon was it?"

"Actually it was." Gennai replied, continuing to amaze the Digidestined and Tamers, which caused Veemon to ask his own question. "So before I met Davis, I was some kind of commander over the most powerful Digimon ever created?"

"Not exactly." Gennai said back, before he explained. "After the Digimon Paladin sealed his power away into the Digi-Eggs of Courage, Friendship and Miracles, something unexpected occurred. From the Digimon Paladin's feelings and his continued desire to see the Digital World protected, even after he left this world, these desires reacted upon the Digi-Eggs and actually created a new Veemon, one to take place of the Digimon Paladin and use his power to bring order to the Digital World."

"That is something." Davis commented, looking at Veemon as he then said. "So Veemon is like the great, great, great, great, great nephew of the Digimon Paladin."

"Something like that." Piximon replied, just before turning his focus upon Agumon, Gabumon, Takato and Guilmon, where the tiny Ultimate said. "And you four, you each hold the powers of the Royal Knights yourselves. Though you are not complete descendants of the original Omnimon and Gallantmon, I can sense your current power rivals that of those two Royal Knights. All that's needed to complete that change is to find Drasil."

"Find Drasil?" Takato asked, which caused Guilmon to ask. "But where do we start by looking?"

"With Veemon." Gennai replied, before he walked over to the Digimon of Miracles, where he knelt beside him and said as he placed his hand on Veemon's chest. "Though you are a descendant of Imperialdramon, deep inside, you hold his feelings. Focus upon those feelings and that should lead you directly to Drasil."

"That's all good to hear, but including Agumon, Gabumon, Takato and Guilmon, that makes three Royal Knights, and we have no idea how many Demon Lords Ogudomon has successfully revived." Ryo pointed out, before asking. "Where are we going to find the other Royal Knights?"

"Inside Drasil's core, the Digimon Paladin stored the Data of all thirteen Royal Knights within it. So if Veemon can find Drasil, he can access the Data and transfer the power of the Royal Knights into those Veemon believes are worthy." Gennai informed.

While grateful for all the assistance proved to them, Terriermon had to ask. "That's all great, but where do we even think to find...?"

But before he could finish his question, everyone heard something, a loud crashing come from the outside, which caused Impmon to ask. "What in the world was that?"

"I'm not too sure, but there's only one way to find out." Renamon replied, looking at Rika, who nodded in agreement, drawing her D-Power just in case as she and Renamon began to head toward the sound of the blast.

And curious as Rika, as well as worried it could be another strike from Ogudomon, Takato, Guilmon and the others soon followed, unsure what to be found, but hoped they could handle it.

-Meanwhile-

Just outside Piximon's home, the Legendary Warriors and the Royal Knights groaned a little as they pulled themselves up, recovering from their travel from one reality to another.

"Ow... my head... They should have warned us about the hard landing next time."JP groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Well next time, we'll be ready." Takuya said in reply, looking at his friends as he asked. "So other than a bumpy ride, is everyone else alright?"

"I think so." Koichi replied as he got to his feet.

"A little shaken, but otherwise, we are fine." Koji added, he too getting to his feet, alongside JP and Tommy, while Takuya and Dynasmon showed a more chivalrous side to them as the pair offered their hands out to Zoe and Crusadermon, helping them up.

Smiling at Takuya's continued displays as a caring boyfriend, Zoe knew that they still had work to do, where she then looked around, surveying the area, finding that amongst the miles of sandy footing, the mountaintops, as well as the occasional Digimon flying overhead, minding their own business, not too far from where they had landed was a fairly large and regal looking house.

"I guess that's as good a spot to start looking..." Zoe suggested, before the Legendary Warriors heard a voice call with a questioning tone. "Who are you?"

From the sound of another voice, the Legendary Warriors, Crusadermon and Dynasmon turned around to face the Digidestined and the Tamers, leaving them wondering who the others were.

However, looking amongst the Digidestined Digimon, Crusadermon and Dynasmon suddenly approached the group, where they knelt before Veemon, confusing him as well as the others.

And the confusion of the Digimon of Miracles and his friends increased as the pink armoured Digimon said, speaking with the highest respect. "Lord Paladin, forgiveness for any confusion upon our sudden arrival, but we felt you calling for us."

"We are two of the Royal Knights, Crusadermon and Dynasmon. And though we are not the same knights who fought by your side against Ogudomon, we will do whatever we can to protect you and your friends." The Digimon, Crusadermon, then said, continuing to speak with loyalty towards the 'V' marked Digimon.

Still confused by the two Digimon, and their behaviour toward Veemon, Impmon asked. "Hold up there, iron pants. How do you know about the Digimon Paladin legend?"

"And who are you guys?" Terriermon added, he too curious about Crusadermon, Dynasmon and the humans with them, but chose a more polite way to express his curiosity.

Understanding their confusion, Takuya spoke up as he approached the Digidestined and Tamers.

"My name is Takuya Kanbara, and these are my friends, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Koji Minamoto, JP Shibayama and Zoe Orimoto." He said, introducing himself and his friends.

"It's nice to meet you all." Kari said in reply, smiling as Rika joined in and then asked. "But you and Zoe are more than mere friends, am I right?"

Blushing a little, Zoe asked. "How did you know?"

"Because I too have a Gogglehead for a boyfriend." Rika replied, not afraid to show her love as she embraced Takato, placing her arms around the brunette and resting her head on his shoulder, the actions of which Kari copied and applied onto Davis.

But still wanting some answers, Impmon spoke up again. "I hate to break the moment, but you still didn't answer my question"

"Sorry about that." Zoe said, a little embarrassed that her relationship had distracted them from their new adventure , before the blonde focused as she began to tell Impmon and the others everything she believed would be useful and needed information, which lead Zoe to telling all about them as Legendary Warriors, humans with the power to change to Digimon, their first adventure in their Digital World and of the recent events of Ogudomon creating a new Demon Lord from the dark Data of Lucemon.

And from what they heard, the Digidestined and Tamers were in awe to hear there was a third Digital World, as well as other heroes and heroines, while Gennai, Piximon and Azulongmon were in concern.

"This is most troubling. With Lucemon and Lilithmon restored, Ogudomon now has three Demon Lords at his command." Gennai said in a concerned tone.

"True, but we have Veemon as our secret weapon." Davis replied with confidence in his partner.

"And with the arrival of Dynasmon and Crusadermon, plus Gallantmon and Veemon, we have four Royal Knights." Henry added.

"Five if we can get Matt and Tai to create Omnimon." Kari pointed out.

"I will send a message to older Digidestined, while you young warriors try to find Drasil before Ogudomon revives the rest of his warriors." Gennai then said, fearing the worst if all seven Demon Lords came back.

"You can count on us." Gatomon said, confident in herself, in Kari and in her friends, before turning to face Veemon and asked. "So where should we start?"

Taking a moment to think about the question, Veemon then gave an answer.

"We could try the cave where Davis found the Digi-Egg of Courage. If I was created there, then maybe there is more to that place than we thought." The Digimon of Miracles said, which caused Gatomon to smile and nod, agreeing with Veemon, also liking his idea.

And just as the group was about to head off, Ryo spoke up. "Kazu, Kenta, Ai, Mako, Suzie and I will be going back to Shinjuku, just in case Ogudomon sends anymore of his minions to attack."

"Good luck, Henry." Suzie then said, hugging her older sibling, who smiled and hugged her back, before breaking from and watched as Suzie and their friends headed off.

Takato smiled at seeing Henry and Suzie's continued bond as siblings, before turning his attention to Ryo and said. "Great idea. We need someone to protect Shinjuku from Ogudomon while we're gone."

"Good luck." The brunette then said, clenching his hand into a fist and bumping it with Ryo's, continuing to show his trust in his friends, before the two groups headed off on their separate endeavours.

As Ryo and the others headed back to Shinjuku, Takato looked back at the rest of the team, where the brunette then said. "We need start our journey to find Drasil before Ogudomon brings back the rest of Demon Lords and free themselves from the seal."

And feeling some concern for Odaiba, TK spoke up. "And Catherine and I will go back to Odaiba, just in case Ogudomon sends anymore of his minions to attack there too."

"We understand. Best of luck." Davis said, just as TK, Catherine, Patamon and Floramon headed off, looking for the nearest television set to return to the Real World.

With the Digidestined of Hope, the French Digidestined and their partners now off, the others returned their focus on how to stop Ogudomon.

"We should listen to Veemon." Takuya suggested, before asking. "So where is this cave?"

"It's East of our current location, and would take several hours to get there by foot." Azulongmon informed.

"Though I could give you all a ride, you would arrive there much sooner." The Digimon Sovereign then added, which made the Digidestined, Tamers and the Legendary Warriors smile.

"Thank you, Azulongmon." Ken said, grateful at Azulongmon's offer and his kindness.

"It's no problem." Azulongmon replied, lowering his head and allowing the heroes and heroines to board his being.

Wasting no time, the Digidestined, Tamers and the Legendary Warriors all boarded up on Azulongmon's head, climbing along his body and making themselves comfortable as the Digimon Sovereign took to the skies, flying back to the cave that once contained the Digi-Egg of Courage and where Davis first became a Digidestined.

-Back at the Dark Ocean-

Lilithmon, Lucemon and Leviamon were in front of Ogudomon's seal, all kneeling and waiting for the next order of their superior.

" **I know you there, Barbamon.** " Ogudomon suddenly said, causing a figure to come out from the shadows, which had a long white beard and was dressed in an elegant robe that was decorated in countless jewels, while a staff that had a skull rested at the top was grasped in his right hand.

"So it was true. When I felt your power, I knew that the seal had been broken. My Lord Ogudomon, it is good to see you again." Barbamon said as he got down on one knee and bowed in respect.

But though they were all servants of Ogudomon, Lucemon CM smirked as he commented. "The years have not been good to you, old man."

"Watch it, brat." Barbamon said back, his staff glowing with red energy as he added. "With age comes wisdom. And with all that I have learnt, I could crush you with my mighty magic."

"Bet you'd break a hip before that happens." Lucemon CM replied, unthreatened by the elderly Demon Lord.

{ **That's enough!** } Ogudomon shouted, not only silencing Lucemon CM and Barbamon, but sent shivers down Leviamon and Lilithmon's spines, all fearful of their Master's call **.**

"We're sorry, Lord Ogudomon." Lucemon CM quickly said, he too expressing fear, before Ogudomon spoke again.

{ **It better not happen again. I still have uses for you all, and I don't want to waste my time with your bickering.** } Ogudomon said in reply, focusing on his dark goals, namely the dark orb that pulsed with Beelzemon's Data.

{ **It will be awhile before my creation is completed, but until then, there are more Demon Lords I want you to seek out and bring into** **my power.** } The Super Demon Lord informed.

Curious, Lilithmon asked. "And who are they, my Lord?"

{ **There are two Digimon of great darkness and evil who I deem worthy to join us, Boltboutamon and GranDracmon.** } Ogudomon informed, before adding. { **There is also another, one who resides within the Dark Ocean. But even though he is a full Demon Lord, with his new form, he might refuse his chosen path. I speak of Daemon.** }

"So Daemon got stuck in this wasteland as well?" Leviamon asked with a chuckle.

{ **From what I gather, the group known as the Digidestined imprisoned him here. His arrogance made him weak.** } Ogudomon replied, sounding most serious as he ordered. { **Leviamon, Lucemon, you two find Daemon and offer him the chance for his revenge. If he declines, show him the power of the Demon Lords. Make him know that he is no longer in command of his destiny.** }

"As you command." Leviamon said in a continued respect, turning away and headed off, slinking into the shadows as he ventured outside the castle's wall, followed shortly by Lucemon CM.

{ **Barbamon, I want you to use your new magic. Create a few dark Digimon to send to this location.** } Ogudomon ordered, using his power to create a map with red mark, where the Super Demon Lord then said. { **This is where the misguided heroes dwell. Ambush and destroy them.** }

"Yes, my Lord. And I know the prefect Digimon." Barbamon replied, before standing, where he held up his staff, which glowed with a sinister red light as he called. "By the order of the darkness and evils that fill my being, Ghoulmon Black, I command you to rise."

As the red light shone from his staff, darkness circled around Barbamon's being, increasing as he felt the power of Ogudomon fill him.

"Rise and destroy!" He commanded, releasing both the dark energies of his magic and Ogudomon's power, casting it forward, which caused a crimson red star pattern to appear upon the ground, before it suddenly burst open, releasing a great stream of black and red energy, where a twisted and terrible being then rose from the incantation, looking at Barbamon with a demented glare, who looked back at the Digimon with a wicked smirk.

Looking upon the creature, the other Demon Lords took in its form, where it looked like a dark and fiendish creature with a set of black wings and skin of matching colour.

Standing on a set of two clawed legs, the being brought up its arms, revealing each had an eyeball implanted in its palms, before it let out a fearsome cry, spread its wings and took off, smashing through the castle's roof as it began to hunt for its new foes.

"That is one fiendish Digimon, but think you could have taught it how to use a door?" Lilithmon questioned, which continued to make Barbamon smirk.

"Ghoulmon might lack some brain power, but his strength makes him the perfect weapon, the perfect destroyer." Barbamon boasted, taking to one knee as he faced Ogudomon's seal and promised. "Consider your little hero problem taken care of."

{ **Ghoulmon better not fail me, otherwise you will be the one who suffers for their mistakes.** } Ogudomon warned, leaving Barbamon in place, kneeling before his Master, doing his best to hide the small amount of fear on his face, knowing that the Super Demon Lord's wrath was not to be taken lightly.

-Meanwhile-

After an hour, the Digidestined, Tamers and the Legendary Warriors had arrived to the cave entrance, thanks to the help of Azulongmon.

"Final stop, the cave of the Digi-Egg of Courage. Watch your step and make sure all valuables are still in your possession and not left in your seats." Azulongmon said, joking a little as the heroes and heroines boarded off of his form.

"Thanks for the ride, Azulongmon." Takato said, sounding quite grateful.

"It is no problem." Azulongmon replied, sounding a little serious as he began to depart. "But if you will excuse me, I must return to Gennai and Piximon. We will inform you if any omens of Ogudomon are breaching our worlds."

"We understand. Best of luck." Davis said as all watched Azulongmon fly away, just as Crusadermon and Dynasmon landed, joining the heroes and heroines.

"Let go inside the cave to see if there something to help us to find Drasil." Kari said as the heroes and heroines started to walk to cave entrance, stopping as they all saw Tai, Sora, Matt, Jun and and their partners waiting for them.

"Tai!" Kari called happily, running over and hugging her brother, where she then said. "I've missed you."

"And I missed you." Tai replied, wrapping his arms around Kari, having spent very little time with the Digidestined since he had returned to college.

"It's good to see you all again." Jun added with a smile, looking over at her sibling as she teased. "Even you, Squirt."

However, noticing several new faces, the maroon haired girl then asked. "But who are your new friends?"

"My name is Takuya." The brunette said, introducing himself, before gesturing to the others of his group. "And these are my friends, Tommy, Koji, Koichi, JP, Crusadermon, Dynasmon..."

"And this is Zoe." He added as she embraced the Warrior of Flame. "My girlfriend."

"You make a very cute couple." Sora commented with a smile, smiling from sensing that Takuya and Zoe obviously loved each other, as well as seeing a little of her and Tai within the new couple.

Though glad to see the older Digidestined, Yolei noticed they were several friends short, where she questioned. "Hey Tai, where's Izzy, Mimi and Joe?"

"They're still hanging back in Odaiba." Matt replied.

"After what Gennai told us, Mimi Izzy and Joe volunteered to stay and helping T.k and Catherine to protect Odaiba if Ogudomon plans to send any of his minions to attack." Tai informed, knowing he could trust his friends if anything did occur in Odaiba.

"A smart tactic." Crusadermon commented, facing Veemon as she then said. "Lord Paladin you have some pretty interesting friends."

From Crusadermon's words, Veemon felt a little embarrassed, trying to get use to it, to get used to Crusadermon and Dynasmon's continued display of great respect toward him.

But remaining focused on their goal, the Digimon of Miracles then entered the cave of Courage, followed alongside Davis and the others.

"It's been a long time since we last visited." Davis commented, smiling at the memories of finding and befriending Veemon, mastering the power of Courage and officially becoming a Digidestined, before the maroon haired Digidestined then asked. "So buddy, is there anything in here that might be useful for us to find Drasil's core?"

From the question, Veemon focused as he looked around the cave to find any forms of clues, anything that would bring them closer to Drasil.

When he got close to the spot where Davis had picked up the Digi-Egg of Courage, Veemon felt something inside of him, as if it was telling him that below the hole was what he desired, reflected as the V mark on his forehead began to give off a faint glow.

Noticing the glow, Davis asked. "Hey Veemon, what's up with your head? It's shining like a nightlight."

"I'm not sure why it's glowing, but the closer I get to the hole, the stronger a feeling I get in my gut." Veemon replied.

"Then if there's somethin' down there that y'all need, I'm on it." Armadillomon said in reply, smiling as he asked. "Cody, think you can give me a hand?"

Nodding in reply, the Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability withdrew his D-3.

"Digi-Armour Energize!" Cody called, accessing the power of his D-3 and D-Terminal, giving Armadillomon the power of the Digi-Egg of Knowledge.

"Armadillomon armour Digivolve to... Digmon, the drill of Knowledge!" Digmon announced as he stood proudly, drills drawn and ready.

"Rock Cracking!" He then called, slamming his drill-like claws into the ground, digging up the dirt around him until he hit something, which was too tough to break.

"Veemon, I think I found what you were lookin' for." Digmon called, rubbing his drill-like nose as he added. "But if not, I just busted my nose for nothing."

Jumping down and into the hole Digmon had made, Veemon brushed away the remnants of dirt when he saw a container, which had the symbols of Courage, Friendship and Miracles carved into it.

"Whoever made that thing sure wanted to keep it locked." ken commented, before saying. "From the looks of it, it's made of Chrome Digizoit, and would take an incredible amount of force just to dent it."

"So how do we get it open?" Veemon asked, placing his hands on the box and lifting it, about to shake it to try and guess what was inside, when his hands released a soft light golden aura, circling not just Veemon, but also the box.

"It looks like you are the key for this lock, my Lord." Dynasmon said, watching with a great interest alongside the others as the symbols on the box glowed with red, blue and gold, just before the top digitized, allowing Veemon access to its contents.

Curious, Davis called. "C'mon, Vee. Don't just stand around, show us what's in there."

"Alright." Veemon replied, turning to face his partner and their friends, showing that in his possession, the 'V' marked Digimon now held a mysterious deep blue coloured orb, which radiated with a light blue aura.

With Veemon showing them the blue orb, he scratched his head and admitted. "I don't know how, but this orb, I can tell that it's a map. With it, I know it will show us where to find Drasil."

Curious, Koji asked. "So how does it work?"

"I can feel it, I can hear Drasil's voice inside the orb. It's telling me where to go." Veemon replied in a serious tone, hoping that the others didn't think that Veemon was crazy.

"It's faint, but I can hear it as well." Guilmon admitted, guessing it was because of the link towards the Royal Knights he shared as Gallantmon.

"So what's it saying, boy?" Takato asked Guilmon.

"Severe tee. Saver thee. Savour three." Guilmon replied, doing his best to pick up on what the message of Drasil was trying to say, before Veemon cut in and corrected. "Sever Tree. The message is Drasil lies at the Server Tree."

"So now we know what we are looking for, the next question is how do we get to the Serve Tree?" Kari asked, causing Veemon to hold up the orb and say with a confident smile. "We just follow this baby. The final message of the Digimon Paladin."

JP looked at the orb closely, where a question came to mind. "How are we going to the map it inside there?"

Thinking about JP's question, Veemon put some thought into it, until an idea came to him.

"Davis, can you get your D-Terminal out?" He asked, before explaining. "I think it might be possible to copy the data of the map onto your Digivice."

"It's worth a try." Davis replied, doing as Veemon had asked.

"After all, if the Digimon Paladin was able to copy his data into that orb, I don't see why you cannot do it." The Digidestined of Miracles then said, continuing to believe in his partner as Davis took out his D-Terminal as Veemon held up the orb in front of Davis' D-Terminal, where all watched on as the light that surrounded the orb started to transfer within the D-Terminal.

Giving it a moment, Davis saw the energies of the orb fade, disconnecting from the Digimon Paladin's map and Davis' D-Terminal, which he turned and examined the screen, now seeing a map that displayed the Digital World, only a light blue line was spread across the map, the key to finding Drasil now uploaded to the D-Terminal.

And with the map successfully uploaded, Davis used his D-Terminal, sending the map coordinates to the D-terminals and cell phones of his friends and allies, the Legendary Warriors getting the map uploaded to their D-Tectors

"Now that we have the map, let's start looking for Drasi..." Tai began to say, but stopped as the cave started to shake, filling all with concern.

"What's happening? Is it an earthquake?" Tommy asked, trying to keep from falling over, though Guilmon started to growl, while the rest of the Digimon got ready to fight, knowing the rumbling was another of Ogudomon's attacks, causing Veemon to say. "Guys, there's a Digimon outside that has the same dark energy like those Sagomon and Pukumon."

"Then it is Ogudomon." ken said in reply, looking at their friends and saying with a seriousness. "Whatever he sent, we have to be careful. Brace for a serious challenge."

The Digidestined, Tamers and the Legendary Warriors then headed out of the cave of Courage to see the sky had darkened once again, while hovering above them was a terrible looking Digimon, one that glared at the various heroes and heroines.

"Let me guess, that's one of Ogudomon's minions?" Koji asked, causing Takato to nod as he withdrew his D-Power, analyzing the being.

"You've got that right." He replied, before reading out the details of their foe. "Ghoulmon, Virus Type. Mega Level. It seems as though Ogudomon isn't holding back any punches."

"Well no matter how tough, we have to win." Takuya said with great determination as he braced himself for their fight, which was reflected by the others, all eager to show their skills and put a stop to the new fiendish Digimon.

Author : a enemy has appeared will the heroes beat him on the next Digimon, Digital monsters


	5. Strike of the Malevolent Fist

Continuing to stare down at the various heroes and heroines of three timelines Ghoulmon's stare sent a shiver down everyone's spines.

"Great. Another of Ogudomon's minions to deal with." Davis said with some sarcasm in his tone, certain Ghoulmon would prove to be more trouble.

"Foolish boy, I am no mere minion to Lord Ogudomon and i am far stronger than those you have faced before." Ghoulmon said in reply, gaining a red glint in his eye.

"And for both Lord Ogudomon and my creator, Barbamon, I will destroy you all. Explosion Eye!" The servant to Barbamon then called, releasing the red energy from his eye as a great and terrible blast of energy at the heroes and heroines.

But as the attack headed for the humans and Digimon, acting to protect their friends and allies, Dynasmon and Crusadermon leapt up, doing their best to hold back the attack, only to be blasted down seconds later.

"Guys!" Takuya called in concern, about to rush over and check on the state of the Royal Knights, only for Crusadermon to bring her hand up, halting him.

"We'll be fine, just hurry and use your Spirits." She told the brunette.

"Don't waste time, kid. This is your chance to fight back." Dynasmon added, their words causing Takuya to nod in understanding, before withdrawing his D-Tector, followed by Zoe, JP, Tommy, Koji and Koichi.

"Execute Spirit Evolution!" All but Takuya and Koji called, causing their respective D-Tectors to shine with light, unleashing their power and enveloping the Warriors of Wind, Ice, Thunder and Darkness in cocoons of data, which left the Digidestined and their partners in awe as the data faded, revealing the forms of Beetlemon, Kazemon Kumamon, Loweemon,

Still amazed, Yolei questioned. "They turned into Digimon?"

"And just when you think you've seen everything in the Digital World." Tai added, equally amazed.

"If you think that is something, then check this out." Takuya then said, looking at Koji, who smiled and nodded, before the Warriors of Flame and Light called as one "Unified Spirit Evolution!"

Harnessing the shared power of the Legendary Warriors, both their friends and those who had remained with Ophanimon, Takuya and Koji surpassed their Human, Beast and Fusion forms, with Takuya bursting from a great inferno, where he let out with a mighty roar. "EmperorGreymon!"

And following with the same sense of power and display, Koji let his voice be known as he yelled through a great and undying light. "MagnaGarurumon!"

With the Legendary Warriors now ready to fight, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon standing proudly before their friends, acting as the first line in their attack, it continued to amaze the Digidestined and Digimon, all sensing the great power that each Warrior was wielding.

"Incredible. You guys told me there were alterations in the Greymon data line, but I never imagined a form as this." Jun said, having learnt many things about Digimon from Matt and the others, her words agreed by Silvermon.

"Nor did I think there were any changes beyond MetalGarurumon." Silvermon added.

Davis smiled at the legendary warriors.

"Nice trick, now let us show you ours'." Davis then said as he looked at the rest of Digidestined and the Digimon Tamers, where he asked. "You ready guys?"

All nodded as Davis held up his D-3, where the Digidestined of Miracle then called. "Biomerge activate!"

"Veemon biomerge to... UlforceVeedramon!" The combined might of Davis and Veemon announced, achieving their Mega form, followed closely by the other heroes and heroines.

"Gatomon Biomerge to... Ophanimon!"

"Agumon Biomerge to... VictoryGreymon!"

"Gabumon Biomerge to... ZeedGarurumon!"

"Wormmon Biomerge to... GrandisKuwagamon!"

"Armadillomon Biomerge to... Dominimon!"

"Guilmon Biomerge to... Gallantmon!"

"Renamon Biomerge to... Sakuyamon!

"Terriermon Biomerge to... Megagargomon!"

"Biyomon Warp Digivolve to... Phoenixmon!

"Hawkmon Warp Digivolve to Valkyrimon!"

"Silvermon Warp Digivolve to... Kuzuhamon!"

And while Ai and Mako were not with him, Impmon knew they would always be with him in spirit, allowing him to Digivolve to Beelzemon, drawing out his guns as he prepared to fight.

Finished in their stages of Digivolution, it was the Legendary Warrior's turn to show their impressment.

"That's a pretty neat trick. I didn't know you guys could fuse with Digimon like us." Beetlemon said.

"It's like Fusion Evolution, but it's called a Biomerge." Gallantmon said in reply as the team got ready to face Ghoulmon, only for confusion to fall amongst the group when all noticed the fiendish Digimon was laughing, which earned a growl from Beelzemon.

"And what's so funny, you one eye freak?" Beelzemon questioned.

"I'm laughing because you think all of you can beat me, but guess again. I have my own tricks to dispose of you all." Ghoulmon said in reply, just as the mark of Ogudomon upon his chest started to glow with a dark energy, causing a sudden dark mist to appear beside him on both the left and right, confusing those facing the Demon Lord.

And when the mist started to fade away, all were shocked when the dark mist vanished completely and two more Ghoulmon had appeared.

Stunned, Kazemon questioned "How did he do that?"

"This is just a fraction of my Master's power." The middle Ghoulmon said.

"As long as our evil remains, we will never leave." The left added.

"You can never truly defeat darkness, but we can defeat you." The right then said as all three prepared to attack.

"Death Arrow!" All three Ghoulmon called, bringing forth their clawed hands, where the eyes upon their palms opened, each releasing a wave of arrows made of the same negative energy the original Ghoulmon had used for his first attack, forcing all three generations of heroes and heroines to split up in order to avoid the onslaught.

And paying the Royal Knights back for their bravery and selfless acts, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon did their best in avoiding the arrows raining down upon them as each retrieved the fallen forms of Crusadermon and Dynasmon, making sure to get the pair out of harm's way.

"Thank you..." Crusadermon said, grateful she had the Legendary Warriors to look after her.

"No worries, we are a team." EmperorGreymon replied, before facing the Ghoulmon, where he then stated. "And as a team, we will stop these creeps."

"You can try, but you will just fall before us, as will the Digital World when Lord Ogudomon becomes its new Master." One of the Ghoulmon interrupted, his gaze focusing upon his new foes, which consisted of EmperorGreymon, MagnaGarurumon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, VictoryGreymon, ZeedGarurumon and UlforceVeedramon.

"We won't let that happen!" Gallantmon said back, refusing to allow any forms of evil take over the Digital World, causing him to brace himself, taking out his lance and shield as he prepared to battle.

"Death Arrow!" Ghoulmon then called, once again bringing forth a rain of arrows of dark energy from his palms, forcing Gallantmon, VictoryGreymon and UlforceVeedramon to go on the defensive with their Aegis Shield, Victory Shield and Tense-great Shield, while EmperorGreymon, MagnaGarurumon, MegaGargomon and ZeedGarurumon were once again forced to dodge the attacks.

Splitting up, MegaGargomon flew upward, while EmperorGreymon, MagnaGarurumon and ZeedGarurumon ran around the area, all finding that even with them parting, Ghoulmon had perfect control of his power, bringing his left arm around to target MegaGargomon with his Death Arrows, while his right remained downward, trying to pin down the others.

"Gargo Missile!" MegaGargomon called, firing a missile from the left shoulder turret, countering the arrows as they tore through Gargomon's attack, causing the missile to explode and fill the sky with smoke, obscuring the vision of both Ghoulmon and Gargomon.

And seeing Ghoulmon distracted, Gallantmon took the time to act, going from defense to offence as he charged around the Demon Lord and prepared to strike him in the back.

Lance drawn forward, Gallantmon charged at Ghoulmon, thinking he had a clear shot of their enemy, but was caught by complete shock when a sudden dark mist emitted from Ghoulmon's back, sprouting another copy of the fiendish Digimon.

"Explosion Eye!" The copy called with its arrival, blasting Gallantmon with a concentrated shot of negative energy.

"Gallantmon!" MegaGargomon called in concern, watching as the white armoured Digimon crashed to the ground.

"I told you that you cannot defeat darkness as long as one of us remains." The copy of Ghoulmon said, its being dispersing into a mist-like form again and was absorbed back into the first Ghoulmon, frustrating the heroes facing the Demon Lord.

However, as he pulled himself up, Gallantmon noticed something.

{Takato, did you feel it?} Guilmon asked from within Gallantmon's form.

{Yeah. The darkness felt weaker when that double appeared and attacked.} Takato replied, thinking he and Guilmon might have found a weakness in Ghoulmon, but now needed a way to exploit it.

While Gallantmon had recovered from his attack, looking to see his allies still struggling against their Ghoulmon, the others were in similar situations with the wicked Digimon, finding that even though they attacked, even using their combined numbers to combine their powers, the Ghoulmon would continue to multiply and reduce themselves.

"There's no end to this guy!" Beetlemon called with some frustration in his voice, charging up his right hand with electricity and slammed it into a Ghoulmon, destroying the Demon Lord, but saw black mist surround him, causing three Ghoulmon to take the place of the fallen one.

"You cannot stop the darkness of Lord Ogudomon. Explosion Eye!" All three Ghoulmon called, attacking with beams of negative energy, which left the Warrior of Thunder in great trouble, but he found that the new allies he had made had his back when Dominimon and Beelzemon intervened in the fight, jumping down and each taking on a Ghoulmon blast.

"Final Excalibur!" Dominimon announced, summoning his blade and using its great power of light to cut through the darkness.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon exclaimed, drawing his guns and releasing a barrage of bullets at the second Ghoulmon's eye attack, managing to repel it.

And seeing the Digidestined and the Tamers helping, Beetlemon joined in, using his Thunder Fist that clashed with the final Ghoulmon's attack, cancelling out both blasts of thunder and of darkness.

"Man, this guy continues to hold back our attacks." Kumamon said, facing his friends as he suggested. "Beetlemon, Loweemon, switch to your Beast Spirits and let's deal some serious damage to evil."

From Kumamon's words, the Warriors of Thunder and of Darkness nodded, while Dominimon, Beelzemon and GrandisKuwagamon were somewhat confused at what Kumamon had said,

Before the Digidestined and Beelzemon were left in another state of awe as the Legendary Warriors were all surrounded by cocoons of data, where each called. "Slide Evolution!"

And as the data spread, it revealed the changed forms of the Warriors of Thunder, Ice and Darkness, each calling out their names with great pride and power.

"MetalKabuterimon!"

"Korikakumon!"

"JagerLoweemon!"

With the Legendary Warriors in their Beast Spirit forms, puzzled by such a transformation, Beelzemon asked. "Just how many tricks do these kids have?"

However, none were able to focus too much on the changes in the forms of the Legendary Warriors, for Beelzemon suddenly fell to his knees, groaning in great pain, concerning his friends, with Dominimon asking. 'Beelzemon, what's wrong?"

"It seems the power of my Master continues to flow through you." One of the Ghoulmon commented, before saying. "Why not make it easy and just accept your fate as a Demon Lord?"

"Never..." Beelzemon groaned, pulling himself back up.

"I will never go back to the Digimon I once was. I might be cursed with Ogudomon's darkness, but so long as I have a reason to fight, I will not allow the darkness to win!" Beelzemon then called, before images of him, Ai and Mako came to his mind, knowing his Tamers loved him with all their hearts and had gone through a lot to change for him, which inspired Beelzemon to refuse to quit, not on them, not on his friends and not on himself, to the point his dedication reflected as a great power, causing a blast of purple light to release from Beelzemon's form as he achieved his Blast Mode once again, spreading out his newly formed wings and preparing his almighty Blaster to take down the Ghoulmon and the evil they served.

"You made a big mistake by joining with the humans. I will destroy you and then them." The Ghoulmon facing Beelzemon then said, where the Demon Lord got ready to attack again.

"Corona Bla...!" Beelzemon began to call, but before could he attack, Ghoulmon grabbed Beelzemon by the face with his right claw, shocking those watching at seeing just how fast Ghoulmon could move.

"Death Arrow!" Ghoulmon shouted as he unleashed his arrows of death from the hand holding Beelzemon, hitting him and damaging the partner of Ai and Mako greatly.

But like Gallantmon, despite taking a direct hit and some damage, Beelzemon too noticed a strange lower in darkness and power with the attack, causing Beelzemon to think. 'Strange. His attack wasn't as strong as before. Seems like there are limits to having the power of a Demon Lord.'

"Beelzemon!" Korikakumon called with concern, which caused Beelzemon to face his allies and smile.

"Don't worry. It'll take a lot more than that to stop me." Beelzemon assured, getting back to his feet and drawing out his Blaster a second time.

"Now let's see how tough you really are! Corona Blaster!" He then called, this time managing to strike, releasing a blast of purple energy from the weaponry mounted upon his arm, where he watched with a smirk as the Ghoulmon that had tried to do him in got some payback as it was struck by the attack and sent crashing to the ground.

"Not so tough when you're all split up." Beelzemon taunted as he stared down the fallen Demon Lord, drawing his Blaster at Ghoulmon's form, before firing off a final blast and destroying the fiendish Digimon.

But with one Ghoulmon down, all knew there were many more to dispose of.

All the while, as Gallantmon and Beelzemon's teams combatted their foe, finding the Demon Lord able to produce copies of itself at will and even absorb them when finished, the final team, consisting of Sakuyamon, Valkyrimon, Ophanimon, Phoenixmon, Kazemon and Kuzuhamon found that the Ghoulmon they were facing had the same power, making it a challenge for the final team to truly defeat the Demon Lord.

"Fox Card!" Sakuyamon called, tossing a paper seal that stuck to the Demon Lord, essentially sealing off its power and allowing Sakuyamon's allies to take Ghoulmon down.

"Feral Sword!" Valkyrimon followed up, blade drawn as he charged at Ghoulmon and was about to strike.

However, to his shock, as well as the shock of Sakuyamon and the other female Digimon, from his from, two Ghoulmon emerged, just before the original was taken down.

"How can this be?" Sakuyamon questioned, thinking aloud. "My seal should have prevented Ghoulmon from using any attacks."

"You foolish fox. We have a greater power than your mere magic." One of the Ghoulmon mocked.

"With the power Lord Ogudomon bestowed upon our dark bodies, we can never truly be defeated." The second Ghoulmon added, frustrating Sakuyamon.

"Just because you can cheat in this fight doesn't mean we'll give up!" Kazemon called, using her great speed and Ghoulmon's time to mock his foes to attack from behind.

"Hurricane Gale!" The Warrior of Wind then announced, releasing a powerful stream of pink energy from her fingertips that turned into a great tornado.

However, the Ghoulmon were one step ahead of Kazemon as both disappeared and reappeared behind the Wielder of Wind, forming into one Ghoulmon.

"Big mistake, girly. Explosion Eye!" Ghoulmon called in retaliation, earning a pain filled cry as Kazemon was shot down by his negative red coloured energy.

And though desiring to help their new comrade, before Ophanimon, Sakuyamon,Valkyrimon, Phoenixmon or Kuzuhamon could help her, Ghoulmon appeared in front of them, preparing a sneak attack.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget about you." The Demon Lord proclaimed, raising his claws and facing them at the Digidestined and Tamers, where he then called with a mighty bellow . "Death Arrow!"

From Ghoulmon's call, both eyes upon his palms released arrow after arrow at their enemies, which Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon acted against.

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon called, casting her magic and forming a barrier around her form, followed up by Kuzuhamon, who added her power.

"Black Crystal Sphere!" Kuzuhamon added, which caused her magic to add with Sakuyamon's, increasing the size and power of their shields, forming a single barrier of darkness and light which rose to defend all against Ghoulmon and his onslaught.

But even combining yin and yang, Ghoulmon tapped deeper into his darkness, into Ogudomon's strength and broke through the shield, his arrows striking and tearing at the shaman Digimon, alongside the others, leaving all on the ground, struggling to rise back to their feet.

"Do you see now, do you see that none of you are a match for Lord Ogudomon's power?" Ghoulmon asked, looking down at the group with a sense of superiority.

"It makes no difference on what you say. You cannot escape this attack." Ghoulmon then said, allowing a sudden darkening mist to pool from his body and cast five smaller copies of himself.

"Explosion Eye!" All six Ghoulmon called, each releasing a shot of dark energy at the Digidestined, Tamer and Warrior of Wind.

"We... we will never give up..." Phoenixmon groaned, refusing to allow Ghoulmon to defeat them, summoning what power she could in the form of one fire attack.

"Crimson Flame!" The Digimon of Love called, releasing the built up flame from her beak, hoping her inferno would at least buy enough time to allow her friends to escape, but to her confusion, Phoenixmon saw her flames were actually repeling the Ghoulmon's attack, keeping the darkness at bay, giving Phoenixmon's friends time to rise and recover from Ghoulmon's first attack, where Kazemon looked on at the scene of Phoenixmon stopping the six separate strikes.

"Something strange is going on." Kazemon said, getting agreements from the other Digimon.

"Indeed. When we combatted Ghoulmon beforehand, a single attack managed to destroy our barrier, but now it seems as though the flow of darkness has changed with Ghoulmon's multiplication." Kuzuhamon replied.

"Then what do you say the six of us add our power and show this (insulting name) that numbers don't always increase in strength?" Ophanimon asked, gaining a more confident smile, both in herself and within her friends and their abilities.

"Eden's Javelin!" The Digimon of Light then announced, releasing a beam of pure light into Phoenixmon's flame that caused the inferno to increase in size, power, while it began to shine brighter with the added energy.

"Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon followed up, slamming her spear upon the ground and releasing her mystical energy, which Kuzuhamon followed, casting a similar spell with her Taizoukai Mandara attack, doubling the spiritual energy released at the Ghoulmon.

"Laser Javelin!" Valkyrimon called as he added his power, summoning a javelin of energy that he threw into Phoenixmon's flames, sharing its energy amongst Phoenixmon and Ophanimon's combined attack.

"Let's try this again!" Kazemon called with a renewed determination, gathering pink energy on her fingertips once again and once again announcing. "Hurricane Gale!"

Releasing the energy as another tornado, Kazemon concentrated her attack, causing the winds to loom in the direction of Sakuyamon and Kazuhamon's mystical powers, pushing them into Phoenixmon's flames, which not only amplified the power of the attack to an unimaginable level, but it caused the flames to shine with an almost blinding white light, one that pushed right past all the attacks of the Ghoulmon and consume them within the light, just where Valkyrimon kicked off his Laser Javelin and set it to explode, filling the sky with a great blast of pure light.

From the attack combination Ghoulmon took a great amount of damage, which caused Valkyrimon and the heroines to smile, thinking they now had the upper hand, but failed to see the mark on ghoulmon chest start to glow.

"Is that all you pests are capable of?" The Ghoulmon questioned.

"What are you on about?" Sakuyamon asked back, before pointing out. "We now know your weakness."

"And as a team, we will defeat you." Gallantmon declared, overhearing Sakuyamon and certain that the Ghoulmon all could hear what each were saying.

"The only ones going to be defeated are you. If you thought you knew what my power could do, think again." The Ghoulmon facing Gallantmon and his allies said back, just as its form shone with dark energy, as did the copies of the Demon Lord Digimon.

Confused, Zeedgarurumon questioned. "What's going on?"

"What you fought before was just a fraction of Lord Ogudomon's power, let me show you the true strength of serving the master of the Demon Lords!" The original Ghoulmon exclaimed, allowing the darkness to shoot wildly throughout the area, its effects tearing up the land around it, before the three Ghoulmon were each surrounded by the dark mist and began to change form.

The heroes and heroines were all in shock at what was happening in front of them, watching as the middle Ghoulmon, the original, who then dispersed the darkness around his form, showing he had taken to a new form, who looked at his foes and said with a devilish grin. "I must commend you for managing to hold your own against my Ghoulmon, but now you shall face a true Demon Lord."

"So you're Barbamon, the Digimon Ghoulmon was babbling on about before." Gallantmon said, which made the Demon Lord nod.

"Ghoulmon was nothing more than a servant I had created to do my bidding, but I never imagined I would have to face you brats personally." Barbamon replied, bringing forth his sceptre and held it in the air, where it shone with dark red energy.

"Not good. His power is even greater than Ghoulmon's." Ophanimon said, feeling the absolute darkness of Barbamon, making her shudder in discomfort.

"True, but there is only one of him." UlforceVeedramon pointed out, thinking the Demon Lord to combat them with his Ghoulmon servants, which made Barbamon laugh.

"You have not seen the full extent of my power." Barbamon then called as further darkness shone from his sceptre, where he exclaimed. "Behold!"

Releasing his power, two shots of dark red energy shot into the mist forms of the Ghoulmon, changing their beings rapidly, before bringing forth a great and terrible shock to the Digidestined as the ground burst open, pulling up the forms of Piedmon and Myotismon, their eyes hollow and empty, while their bodies slumped, lacking any consciousness within them.

"It can't be..." Ophanimon said with fear in their voice, never believing two of the most evil Digimon they had known would be revived.

"You are partly right, Digidestined of Light." Barbamon said, before explaining. "Yes, I have revived the Data of Myotismon and of Piedmon, but not their minds. Their bodies are what I need in order to make a new Digimon, one whose power will wipe you out in seconds."

Facing the motionless forms of Myotismon and Piedmon, Barbamon brought his arms up as he commanded. "Great bringers of darkness, I command you now. I command you to form as one Digimon, a new being of darkness, who will destroy all light in the Digital World in the name of my Master, Lord Ogudomon. Myotismon, Piedmon, combine your power and be reborn!"

In front of the heroes and heroines, all watched as Piedmon and Myotismon were absorbed into the Ghoulmon's form where they started to fuse together, making an even greater dark energy making ground shake.

"I will like you to meet you all to your end. Welcome the combined force of two evils, welcome Boltboutamon!" Barbamon shouted, leaving all in disbelief as a new Digimon form landed beside Barbamon, maintaining little to none of the features of Myotismon or Piedmon, now looking like a skull masked pirate coated in gold armour and a black cloak, which drew a set of swords from the sheaths set on the sides of his belt, showing he was ready to attack.

"Everyone, keep your guard up. Something tells me this guy means business." () called, warning their allies, only for Barbamon to interrupt.

"I am not finished yet." The Demon Lord stated, looking at the secondary Ghoulmon form, where he released a great amount of energy into the mist, altering the Ghoulmon's form, changing it from the demonic form it once was to a giant and twisted being, revealing itself as the dark energies faded.

"And what is that thing?" JagerLoweemon questioned, looking upon the new Digimon, which had the upper body of a more human-like Digimon, including long blond hair, a blue mask that covered their face and a dark smirk that showed their fangs, while the lower section of their body looked more beastly, making the Digimon look similar to a minotaur, though fused with the chest were a set of giant maws, each dripping with drool, eager to devour all before them.

"This is a Digimon I have been creating for a long time. For decades, I have fell angel and demon Digimon alike to make this creature. And now is the time he shows what he can do. I present GranDracmon." Barbamon replied with a continued arrogance in his tone, looking forward to seeing his new Digimon servants crush his foes for the sake of Ogudomon.

"This is really bad. Their energy is even higher than before." Gallantmon said to his friends, while looking at the enemy in front, seeing that they were all forced into separate battles to combat their new foes.

-With Boltboutamon-

Keeping his blades drawn, through the eyeholes of his skull mask, Boltboutamon stared at his enemies, his glare filling each Digimon with sensations of discomfort and nervousness, wondering what the new Demon Lord would do.

{The darkness...} Kari said, speaking though Ophanimon and to Gatomon, where the brunette called with fear. {It's too much... Make it go away...!}

From the panicking expression of Ophanimon, Kazemon noticed something was wrong with the Digimon of Light, causing her to ask. "Ophanimon, what's wrong?"

"The dark power Boltboutamon is producing is starting to take its effect on us." Ophanimon informed, sweating a little.

"Do not despair, for we shall defeat this evil." Kuzuhamon assured, she too sensing the darkness of Boltboutamon, but could see that it was taking a greater toll on the Digimon of Light.

"You can count on us." Valkyrimon added, the Digimon of Love and Sincerity also adding his assurance and trying to comfort Kari and Gatomon's combined form.

"Always remember that you are not fighting alone against the darkness, you have your friends." Sakuyamon then said, putting her left hand on Ophanimon's shoulder, which helped ease the worry of the Digimon of Light.

And seeing Ophanimon now calming down, Sakuyamon then looked back at Boltboutamon and said to her friends with confidence in her voice. "Now let's kick this pirate freak's butt."

Agreeing with Sakuyamon with nods, Kazemon showed her continued power as she was surrounded by a cocoon of data, harnessing the power of her Beast Spirit, where she called. "Slide evolution!"

Allowing the power of her Beast Spirit to fill her being, the data cocoon dispersed, revealing the majestic form that amazed Ophanimon and the others as she announced her name, making it known to her friends and her enemies."Zephyrmon!"

Surprised at Kazemon's evolution, Valkyrimon commented. "You Legendary Warriors continue to impress me."

"If you think I'm all looks, then you better check this out." Zephyrmon said in reply, confidence filling her voice as she cast her claws in spheres of red energy.

"Plasma Paws!" The Warrior of Wind then called, shooting forth at a great speed, her taloned fingers drawn, ready to slice Boltboutamon to bits.

However, confusion fell upon all when Zephyrmon struck, but saw Boltboutamon vanish, appearing behind the Wielder of Wind just seconds later.

"What in the...!?" She could only say, before Boltboutamon chuckled.

"You are fast, but not fast enough to stop me." He said, grasping the hilts of his blades tighter, before merely twisting the hilt, shocking all when Zephyrmon suddenly cried out, while sections of her clothing were torn, leaving deep cuts upon her body.

"Zephyrmon!" Kuzuhamon called in great concern, shocked at the display of speed Boltboutamon had mustered.

"Such speed." Sakuyamon said with some awe in her tone, sensing that Boltboutamon was indeed far more powerful than Ghoulmon.

And while the Digidestined and Tamers knew they now had a more fearsome foe to deal with, Ophanimon went to check on Zephyrmon, making sure the Warrior of Wind was alright.

Concerned, Ophanimon asked. " Zephyrmon are you ok?"

"I've been better..." Zephyrmon replied, groaning a little as she pulled herself up, managing to just get into a sitting position, where she glared at Boltboutamon and commented. "But we have to be careful against a Digimon as dangerous as him."

"No arguments here. We have to find a way beat this new enemy and protect Sora, Jun and Yolei." phoenixmon said in reply, knowing their human partners were in great danger with Boltboutamon around, certain a Digimon of Ogudomon would seep low and try to attack those they loved.

And before any of the Digimon could make a move against Boltboutamon, he showed his speed as he held up his blades.

"Pernicious Waltz!" The new embodiment of evil then called, summoning a fleet of glowing blades, which shot around the area at a tremendous speed, causing the Digimon to cry out in great pain as the blades tore at them, giving them all no chance to defend or protect themselves.

The Digimon started standing up from the attack, but were greatly injured.

Kuzuhamon, Valkyrimon and Phoenixmon had taken more damage from protecting their human partners, shocking and leaving Jun, Yolei and Sora in great concern and causing the three Digidestined to call out their partner's name, horrified to see the injuries their respective partner had sustained, while each of them felt it was their fault that their partner had been harmed.

"Sora..." Phoenixmon then said, pulling herself back up as she spoke.

"I can sense your doubt, but do not blame yourself for my actions. I chose to protect you because I love you, just as we all do." The Digimon of Love told her partner.

"Phoenixmon is right." Kuzuhamon added, using her spear to prop herself back up, where she then said. "We all cherish and love each of you, which is why we will always protect you, no matter the risk to ourselves."

"And while we fight for each other, Boltboutamon fights for nobody. He's just a coward who tried to use our bonds against us, but we promise you all that he will be defeated and will not lay a single hand upon you." Valkyrimon stated, standing before Yolei as he brought his blade back up, his body shaking a little, but he did what he could to ignore the damage inflicted upon him.

Rising herself and inspired by the words of the Digidestined Digimon, Zephyrmon smiled behind her mask, closed her eyes and placed her hands on her chest, upon her heart, thinking deeply.

'They're right, we all have ones we fight for. Takuya, my parents, Ophanimon and all of my friends. They all believe in me, so I have to also keep believing in myself. I know that we can win this battle if we continue to have faith, which is why I refuse to even think there is a chance we can lose.'

From her determination, Zephyrmon opened her eyes suddenly as a strange sense of power began to fill her, causing her body to radiate with a (pink/light) aura.

Confused, Boltboutamon questioned. "What is this trickery?"

"It's no trick. This is the power that comes with friendship." Zephyrmon said back, bringing up her D-Tector, just before she surrounded her being a cocoon of data and reverted back to Zoe, continuing to stare at the Demon Lord minion with a great determination.

"And now to show you that power! Execute! Fusion Evolution!" Zoe called, raising her left hand, which filled with data, before slamming it upon her D-Power, causing her body to once again consume itself in data, only it shone with a mighty light, giving off a tremendous force of power.

"Whatever you are planning, it won't stop me!" Boltboutamon stated as he tried to intervene in Zoe's evolution, bringing up his blades once again as he prepared to attack, only to leap back as a blast of light shot down at him, causing the dark Digimon to glare as the Digidestined and Tamer Digimon took a stand between Zoe and Boltboutamon.

"You'll have to go through us before you can harm our friend." Ophanimon said with a seriousness in her tone as she, Sakuyamon,Valkyrimon, Phoenixmon and Kuzuhamon all prepared themselves against the Demon Lord.

Keeping Boltboutamon busy, giving Zoe time to finish her transformation, all were amazed as the Warrior of Wind fused with her Human and Beast Spirit, creating a female Digimon the same height as Zephyrmon, but now she was adorned in white and amethyst coloured armour that covered her chest, hands and legs.

Two large metallic wings had been attached to the back of her chest hair was violet-blue, as a white mask covered her lips and nose.

And to finish her transformation, Zoe's new Digimon form wielded a large white and blue coloured pinwheel, before the Digimon then called with a proud and mighty voice. "JetSilphymon!"

"It's over, Boltboutamon. You are no match against us now." JetSilphymon stated as she readied her pinwheel and took to a more battle ready stance.

"We'll see about that." Boltboutamon said back, summoning a second stream of energy swords around himself.

"You might have changed your appearance, but you cannot change that I am superior to you. My power over darkness will destroy you and your precious ties of friendship! Pernicious Waltz!" He then called, causing the blades to shoot at all the Digimon at a tremendous speed, ready to rip all asunder.

But showing her strength, JetSilphymon fought back.

"Ultra Turbulence!" She exclaimed, releasing a great wind from her pinwheel, shocking Boltboutamon as the winds not only repelled his swords, but also shredded them to pieces.

Stunned to see his attack fail him, Boltboutamon stepped back subconsciously from some fear within him.

"How... how can this be...?" He questioned, shocked his attack had failed him.

"We already told you, our friendship gives us our strength. While you fight for darkness and evil, good will always win." Sakuyamon told the malevolent Digimon.

"You kids cannot stop me!" Boltboutamon snapped back as he withdrew his swords, before lunging forward, not caring of he was defeated, so long as he could take at least one of the heroes down with him.

However, Boltboutamon was left in shock once again as JetSilphymon matched his speed, blocking his weaponry with her own and stared at him with unyielding determination.

"You have seriously overstayed your welcome, now it's time to say goodbye!" The Warrior of Wind said, overpowering Boltboutamon, before bringing her pinwheel down, slashing it along the Demon Lord's body, which made him scream in pain, where JetSilphymon and the others watched on as Boltboutamon started to break into pieces of dark Data.

But before his demise, he had several last words for them.

"You got lucky that you beat me, but your friends won't be as lucky against the darkness they must face..." He said, just as the last dark fragments of Data disappeared, achieving another victory for the side of good, though they still had two more foes of terrible power to vanquish.

With Boltboutamon no longer a threat, JetSilphymon turned around to look at her friends, concern in her voice as she told them. "We need to get back to the others help them"

"No arguments here." Jun said in reply, before the group started to head out to their friends, to assist in their fighting and make sure that GranDracmon and Barbamon were also defeated


	6. Into the Eye of Darkness

Though the Digidestined, Tamers and Legendary Warriors had won a battle against Barbamon and his dark servants, defeating Boltboutamon through their teamwork and Zoe achieving the power of Fusion Evolution, the Demon Lord still had his second servant, GranDracmon, to carry out his bidding and destroy the foes that opposed the destiny of his Lord.

"Crystal Revolution!" GranDracmon called as he tried to eliminate the heroine and heroines that faced him in one shot, spewing forth a series of crystals from his maws.

But acting fast, Dominimon, GrandisKuwagamon, Beelzemon, MetalKabuterimon, Korikakumon and JagerLoweemon dodged the attacks, finding that the areas where they once stood were then encased in crystal.

"Everyone be careful. If any of GranDracmon's crystal sticks to you, it'll completely consume you." GrandisKuwagamon warned, having observed the effects of GranDracmon's crystals upon the land.

"How right you are, brat." GranDracmon said, a fairly impressed smirk appearing on his face at the Digimon of Sincerity's quick wit, only to then say. "And it'll make it that much easier to crush you all to pieces."

"Think again." Beelzemon called back, drawing his guns out. "If you think we'll just let you take us down without a fight, then you have no idea who you are dealing with."

"Beelzemon, we have be careful. Remember, GranDracmon is not like Ghoulmon, he's stronger now." JagerLoweemon said, looking at his friends with a combination of seriousness and concern.

Beelzemon nodded, knowing it would be foolish to rush in against a foe whose power was not yet completely known, before GranDracmon showed more of his dark power.  
"Death Scream!" He called, causing the jaws fused to his waist to each let out a piercing howl, hitting Dominimon, GrandisKuwagamon, Beelzemon, MetalKabuterimon, Korikakumon and JagerLoweemon with a powerful sonic wave, before any had a chance to dodge itge the attack.  
And with the heroes down, GranDracmon smirked wickedly, preparing to crush his foes.  
"Crystal Revolution!" He called, once again causing the set of maws to spit out another wave of crystals at the wounded heroes.  
But acting fast, whether it was for the good of the team or just recklessness, Beelzemon leapt at GranDracmon, taking the hit, where he was thrown to the ground, concerning the heroes to see sections of crystal start to spread and grow out of Beelzemon's form.  
"Beelzemon!" GrandisKuwagamon called in concern, wanting to run over and help the biker Digimon, but knew if he too came into contact with GranDracmon's crystals, he too would be infected.  
"That's one down." GranDracmon commented, smirking with a devilish grin as he stated. "Soon you will be nothing more than a useless pile of crystal, a shell of your former self, which I will crush to bits with my bare hands."  
"I... I don't think so..." Beelzemon groaned, surprising GranDracmon to see beelzemon still able to move, but the Demon Lord was then left in great shock as Beelzemon grabbed one of the crystals protruding within his shoulder and ripped it out, making Beelzemon scream at the agonizing pain he felt, ripping out some of his own Data along the way, but continued to push past the pain as he ripped out every last crystal that had fused with his being, astonishing GranDracmon.  
'I don't believe this. This is the first time a Digimon has survived my Crystal Revolution.' GranDracmon thought, looking at Beelzemon with awe, before smirking to see Beelzemon collapse to his hands and knees, thinking. 'But even if he survived my attack, it still has taken its toll on his body. It won't be long before Beelzemon is truly defeated and his pitiful friends follow.'  
While GranDracmon both admired and revered Beelzemon at his actions, seeing Beelzemon fallen, his body in tatters, JagerLoweemon looked at Beelzemon and asked with concern. "Are you good to continue fighting?"  
"I'll be fine... It'll take more than some cheap shots to get the better of me..." Beelzemon replied as he started getting up, ignoring the pain his body had sustained, where he then thought to himself. 'I to keep fighting... I can't let a few injuries keep me down... I have to win, not just for me, but for Ai, Mako and all my friends...'  
From seeing Beelzemon down and the other heroes showing obvious fear toward him, GranDracmon started to laugh.  
"I heard that you were strong when you were one of the Demon Lords, but I can see all the time you spent with these weakings have made you soft." The half beast Digimon commented, which confused the team and made MetalKabuterimon question. "And what do you mean by that? Beelzemon was one of the Demon Lords?"  
"If you want answers then you'll have to beat me first, if you can, but thanks to the darkness of Lord Ogudomon, I'm all powerful!" GranDracmon replied with a powerful bellow in his voice, resuming to strike down his enemies as he charged toward them, slamming his being into MetalKabuterimon, who skidded back, but managed to hold back the Demon Lord.  
"Guys, attack him while I hold him back!" MetalKabuterimon shouted, trying his best to hold GranDracmon back.  
Knowing they had no other choice, to risk harming their friend in order to damage their foe, the heroes all surrounded the duo and attacked.  
"Grandis Scissors!" GrandisKuwagamon called, slashing his claws down in an x formation, releasing a slashing wind.  
"Excalibur's Light!" Dominimon announced, releasing the energy from his blade.  
"Double Impact!" Beelzemon yelled, putting what he could into his attack, releasing blast after blast from his guns, continuing to yell with each shot fired.  
"Avalanche Axes!" Korikakumon called, throwing his axes at GranDracmon, finished as JagerLoweemon used his 'Dark Master' move, releasing a dark aura from his being alongside the Warrior of Ice.  
And adding his own power, despite being at such a close range, MetalKabuterimon attacked.  
"Electron Cannon!" He bellowed, blasting forth all the energy within the turret mounted to his head, where all the power devastated the area, throwing MetalKabuterimon back, damaging him greatly, but left him still standing.  
"We did it... we beat…." MetalKabuterimon began to say through his panting, before stopping when all heard evil laughter coming from the smoke.  
"Is that all you've got?" All heard GranDracmon ask, looking in awe to see the wicked figure stand in place as the smoke faded, revealing that the only damage inflicted to him was his cracked mask.  
They were all shocked that their attack didn't even damage him, causing Beelzemon to question. "But how? Those were our best attacks and they barely scratched him."  
"Pathetic. Just pathetic." GranDracmon then said, chuckling darkly as he told the heroes. "You tried to harm me, but you only sealed your fates."  
Confused, Dominimon/span span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: "asked. "What do you mean by that?"  
Bringing his right arm upward, the confusion fell upon the other heroes as GranDracmon ripped off his mask, the remnants falling to the floor and dispersing into particles of Data, showing off the face of the Demon Lord, revealing that like Myotismon, he too had heterochromia, with his right eye being a dark gray, while the left had an almost sinister red glow within it.  
"Now witness the true despair of a true Demon Lord! Gorgon's Eye!" The half beast Digimon called madly, just as his red eye lit up, shining intensely through the area and forcing the heroes facing GranDracmon to shield themselves as best they could, feeling a terrible darkness from the power of GranDracmon's attack.  
But feeling the effects of GranDracmon's power soon were off, the heroes were left in great shock and confusion, finding themselves no longer within the Digital World, but an area of endless darkness, the only stability within was sections of a colosseum that each were scattered in.  
Confused, Beelzemon asked. "Where are we? What is this place?"  
"This is the core of the darkness each of you share." All heard GrandDracmon's voice call.  
"Your fears, your anger, your hatred. The darkness you pretend to hide, but you can never truly run from." GranDracmon then said, appearing before Beelzemon, which angered him at the words he refused to believe were true.  
"I'll show you! Double Impact!" Beelzemon snapped, drawing out both his shotguns and firing rapidly, enveloping GranDracmon's form in a blast of smoke, making Beelzemon smirk, thinking he had harmed the Demon Lord.  
However, his smirk faded when the smoke began to clear, confusion filling Beelzemon at seeing the form of GranDracmon change, before turning to shock as the blast cleared away, showing the injured forms of his Tamers.  
"Ai! Mako!" Beelzemon called with great concern, unsure how his Tamers had arrived in the area, but was more concerned for their wellbeing.  
"How could you...?" Ai asked, her head slumped down as her tone lacked any emotion.  
"How could you attack us?" She then questioned, continuing to look away from Beelzemon.  
"I didn't mean to... I thought... I thought you were GranDracmon... I... I was trying..." Beelzemon tried to say, trying to defend himself, but was cut off as Mako spoke.  
"Trying to what? Trying to pretend to be our friend, to pretend that you aren't the same selfish Digimon that hated everyone around him?" Mako asked, wrapping his arms around Ai.  
"You haven't changed a bit. Once a monster always a monster." Ai stated, making Beelzemon shake his head in denial.  
"No. I'm not a monster... I'm your friend..." He said, but could feel himself starting to doubt himself, hating the truth but knew he had done such terrible things in the past that could never be undone, failing to notice he had reverted back to his Rookie form.  
While in his despair, the Digidestined and Legendary Warriors fell into similar predicaments where each experienced their own doubts and fears confronting them.  
-With Ken and Wormmon-  
With GrandisKuwagamon, he found he had broken his fusion, returning to Ken and Stingmon, but Ken was horrified at his clothing, finding he was back in his Digimon Emperor outfit, even having the same hairstyle and glasses.  
"What is happening? Why am I dressed like this?" Ken panicked, feelings Wormmon empathised with his partner.  
"It's because that is who you really are." Both heard a cold voice tell them, turning around to see Davis and Veemon, only both had expressions that matched the coldness of their tones.  
"Davis, Veemon?" Wormmon asked, wondering how they arrived in the dark realm, before asking. "What are you talking about?"  
"Ken doesn't deserve the Digi-Egg of Kindness, he doesn't even deserve to be our friend." Davis said, continuing to lack any warmth in his voice.  
"And because you sided with him, that makes you just as bad. You made us look like idiots when everyone else said Ken couldn't be trusted. Think about it, all the enemies we had to face were because of you two."  
"And if Ken wasn't such a jealous jerk then Myotismon would never have come back." Ken and Wormmon heard Kari say, looking to their side and saw the Digidestined and Digimon of Light walking over, though both lacked any light within their expressions.  
"I bet all nine lives, neither of you are wanted by anyone and that things would be better for everyone if you just left us alone." Gatomon then said, glaring at the two, who let the words sink in and stab them like daggers.  
-Around the sametime with Cody and Armadillomon-  
Continuing in the despair, Cody and Armadillomon found they had broken from their fused form and were circled by the expressionless forms of his Digidestined team, finding TK and Patamon, Davis and Veemon, Kari and Gatomon, as well as Yolei and Hawkmon were tormenting the younger Digidestined and his partner.  
"Look at you, Cody. Look at how helpless you are." Patamon said as he rested upon TK's head, glaring down at the duo. "Without Armadillomon, you can't do anything."  
"And even with Armadillomon, you both are just as useless. Not only does he have that pathetic form, Submarimon, a Digimon that can't even fight on dry land, but what strength he does have, he needs us to make him that more powerful." TK said coldly.  
"Face the facts, you two are nothing more than leeches. You just take from us, you use our power and pretend you are part of our team." Yolei said, continuing to add to the coldness and negativity each of the Digidestined were giving off, with Veemon adding. "You are a coward, you are weak and you just get in the way."  
"Hey, come now and leave Cody alone." Armadillomon said defensively, standing up for his partner. "We're all supposed to be on the same side here."  
"We are on the same side, we all agree that we don't need you guys." Davis replied.  
"And out of all us Digimon, you are the weakest. Digmon, Submarimon, Ankylomon, all your forms are practically useless in most combat situations. The only time we do need you is when Angemon needs to DNA Digivolve." Hawkmon then added, causing the Digimon of Knowledge and Reliability to also fall into his depression and doubts as the memories of him failing to fight as Digmon, Ankylomon and Sakkakumon came to his head.  
-Lastly, with Koichi, JP and Tommy-  
The Warriors of Thunder, Darkness and Ice found themselves in a group, looking at Koichi, who was in shock, finding he was no longer in his Beast Spirit, nor was he human, but was instead trapped in a terrible dark form he thought he had long purified.  
"It can't be. How is this happening?" He questioned in a gruff voice, looking at his black armoured arm, where a twisted red blade then extended from the front, allowing him to see his face and question with fearfulness. "How can I be Duskmon again?"  
"You are Duskmon because you never escaped from the darkness, you only hid and ran away from it." The three heard Koji's voice tell them, causing the Warriors of Darkness, Ice and Thunder to look up and saw their Takuya, Zoe and Koji upon a ledge, staring down at them.  
Confused, JP asked. "What are you talking about? Koichi admitted to his wrongs and made up for it by helping us save the Digital World, doesn't that count for anything?"  
"Oh just shut it!" Zoe snapped, her yell making JP flinch.  
"Stop trying to defend Koichi when you and Tommy are just as much to blame." The Warrior of Wind then said, before continuing to verbally bombard the trio. "Out of all of us, you guys are the weak links. You cannot Fusion Evolve, you allow your fears and emotions get in the way of our victories."  
"And maybe if you spent less time hitting on my girl, then you would actually be useful." Takuya finished, his words continuing to sting Tommy and Koichi, but now were namely harmful toward JP.  
"Hold on." Tommy said, defending his friends. "Ophanimon chose us specifically to be the Legendary Warriors. She put her trust in us because she believed we would be the best chance to save the Digital World."  
"Well even Digimon as smart as her can make foolish choices." Takuya replied.  
"She could have picked anyone in the world to be the wielders of Ice, Thunder and Darkness. It was probably just easy for her to pick three random losers who lived close by than spend her precious time on finding actual heroes." Koji said, glaring at Koichi, JP and Tommy.  
"I'm glad our parents got divorced." The Warrior of Light then said with a continued coldness. "It meant I didn't have to be with you, but somehow you tracked me down. Do me a favour and leave me alone."  
Koichi was shocked at what Koji had said to him, causing him to fall to his knees and start to cry, feeling nothing but an empty void within his heart, feelings JP and Tommy shared, but were not as shattering.  
"And why not do us a favour and leave us all alone." Takuya then called, surrounding his form in flame, causing JP and Toomy to shield themselves, while Koichi continued to stare blankly at the ground, watching as Takuya changed form to Aldamon, who stared at his so called friends with a continued cold expression, just before a great wind and near blinding light filled the area, revealing Koji and Zoe to achieve their Fusion forms, BeoWolfmon and JetSilphymon.  
"You could never gain the power we worked so hard to gain." JetSilphymon stated, drawing out her pinwheel.  
"But allow us to share a taste of it." She then called, slashing her pinwheel to the side and causing a powerful wind to circle around the forms of Koichi, JP and Tommy, just before Aldamon and BeoWolfmon joined in, causing flames to surround the trio, while Koji's light only aggravated the inferno, forcing the Warriors of Ice and Thunder to also fall, partly from the intensity of the attack, but also from the mental distress they were feeling.  
As all remained in their respective realms of despair and darkness, none were aware that GranDracmon was hanging from a section of broken roof, watching all the heroes and smirking wickedly.  
'It is easy to defeat your enemies, but it is so much more fun to have them destroy themselves.' He thought, continuing to watch and take in the sites of the heroes feeling as though they had let down and betrayed their friends.  
Continuing to allow the negative feelings consume them, the Warriors of Darkness, Ice and Thunder remained in their respective feelings of doubt and worthlessness, allowing the darkness each held to continue to grow inside of them.  
'Maybe I really did just hide my darkness.' Koichi thought, feeling the darkness of his Duskmon form filling his heart, while JP and Tommy felt similar emotions, feeling as though they were the weakest of their so called team, that was until a small light began to emit from each of them, causing the Duskmon form to look at his skeletal hand once again, only his D-Tector slowly slid from it, showing it was giving off a faint light, while Tommy and JP withdrew their respective D-Tectors from their pockets.  
"Do not despair... Remember all you have worked for..." The three heard the voice of Ophanimon tell them, but could tell the signal was faint.  
"I can sense you are in doubt, but there is no need... You three are just as brave, just as heroic as Takuya, Koji and Zoe... You just need to find that final power within each of you to unlock your true potential..."  
Finished speaking, the Warriors of Darkness, Ice and Thunder rose.  
"She's right." Tommy said, looking at JP and at Duskmon with a small smile.  
"We might not be able to Fusion Evolve, but neither could Takuya, Koji or Zoe. They learnt to do it by finding their strength, and that's what we need to do now." JP added, feeling his trust in his friends and in himself start to return.  
"We can be strong solo, but as a team, there is nothing we cannot do." Koichi told his friends, extending out his arms, gestures of his continued friendship, which both accepted, taking hold of each of Duskmon's arms, continuing to back each other up, which awoke something inside each of them, causing the lights of their D-Tectors to each glow with a great light, this time forcing Aldamon, BeoWolfmon and JetSilphymon to shield their eyes.  
Confused, JetSilphymon questioned. "What's going on?"  
"We know you're not real because our real friends believe in us and we won't let the darkness defeat us!" JP, Tommy and Koichi shouted, further increasing the light, to the point that it consumed the forms of the three Warriors, finding themselves no longer within the twisted dark world, but a world of pure light.  
Floating around the endless void of light, the Warriors of Darkness, Ice and Thunder were puzzled.  
"Where are we now?" Tommy asked, looking at JP and at Koichi, seeing the boy no longer trapped in his Duskmon form, but had an expression of equal curiosity and puzzlement.  
But getting an answer of sorts, all felt a light energy building up in their pockets, where each drew their D-Tectors and saw their Human and Beast Spirits displayed and glowing brightly, producing an energy they had never experienced before.  
"I'm not sure where we are, but I think we just reached the next level in our evolution." JP replied with a confident smile, grasping his D-Tector tightly, where it glowed with a bright yellow light.  
And following in his stead, Tommy and Koichi took their D-Tectors and held them tightly, setting off respective lights of light blue and dark purple, changing all three Legendary Warriors both physically and mentally.  
-Back within GranDracmon's dark realm-  
The Warriors of Flame, Wind and Light were forced to cease their attacks as the newly formed lights shone through the area.  
"Seriously!" JetSilphymon called. "What is going on?"  
"What's going on is we aren't going to listen to your lies anymore."Koichi said back from within the lights.  
"You called us weak and mocked us for not being able to Fusion Evolve, but not anymore!" Tommy stated.  
"Execute! Fusion Evolution!" The Warriors of Darkness, Ice and Thunder called, causing the lights to burst, dispersing their energies around the area and revealing three new Digimon forms.  
Replacing Duskmon was a new warrior of darkness coated in deep brown armour that had golden patterns on the shoulder plates, wrists and legs adorned his body, while a powerful spear materialized in his right hand.  
Golden wings emerged from his back.  
And while his face was covered by a black lion-like helmet, behind the mask showed a pair of crimson eyes, full of power and determination, where the Digimon of Darkness called. "Rhihimon!"  
Following in the line of new Digimon, standing behind Rhihimon was a gargantuan sized Digimon that towered over all the Legendary Warriors, looking down at them with matching determination as the Warrior of Darkness.  
Though the Digimon looked like a giant penguin with popsicles in his flippers, all could tell he meant serious business and was not to be taken lightly.  
"Daipenmon!" He bellowed, his voice a mighty call of the Warrior of Ice.  
Lastly, combining his Human and Beast Spirits created a massive insect Digimon that was covered in purple coloured armour, while lemon yellow claws adorned his feet and a massive horn emerged from the Digimon's head, letting off powerful bolts of lightning as he appeared.  
"RhinoKabuterimon!" JP's new Digimon form exclaimed, continuing to release its power as his thunder surged through the area, shocking not only Aldamon, BeoWolfmon and JetSilphymon, but also GranDracmon.  
'How can this be? They all were in the deepest of their darkness just seconds ago, but now they have evolved?' He questioned, taken completely by surprise at the unexpected changed to the appearance and mood of the Legendary Warriors.  
Shaking his head, GranDracmon then grit his teeth as he then thought. 'No. I can still destroy them. They are still weak.'  
As if following a command of the Demon Lord, Aldamon, BeoWolfmon and JetSilphymon attacked, releasing a stream of flame, blast of light and a torrent of wind, only for Daipenmon, Rhihimon and RhinoKabuterimon to stand in place, where they were bombarded by the attacks, but didn't flinch.  
Shocked, Aldamon asked with fear in his voice. "How... how did you survive...?"  
"Like your words, as long as we ignore them, you cannot harm us anymore." Rhihimon replied as a dark energy began to circle his form, where he then said. "But the same can't be said about you."  
"Darkness Bluster!" The Warrior of Darkness called powerfully, releasing the darkness from his being and striking down BeoWolfmon, causing the Warrior of Light to cry out and suddenly fade away in wisps of darkness.  
And seeing that their friends were indeed fakes, Daipenmon and RhinoKabuterimon knew they didn't need to hold back their newfound power.  
"Storm Hammer Breaker!" Daipenmon then announced, slamming both his popsicles down and crushing Aldamon, causing the Warrior of Flame to reveal his falseness and fade away as a collection of dark wisps himself.  
"C'mon JP, be a gentleman for once in your life." JetSilphymon begged, before asking. "You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?"  
"I would never hit a girl, but I will zap them. Thunder Laser!" RhinoKabuterimon called in retaliation, releasing a great surge of thunder from his horn, electrocuting JetSilphymon, making her cry out until she was unable to hold herself together and dispersed away in the darkness, removing the final doubts and darknesses the Warriors of Darkness, Ice and Thunder once shared.  
And with RhinoKabuterimon, Daipenmon and Rhihimon free from their fears, it was time their friends also were relieved from their self doubts and darkness, causing the new forms of the Legendary Warriors to turn and saw Impmon, his broken form on hands and knees, listening to the words of his Tamers.  
"Look at you, Impmon. You became a monster by cheating your way to power, and now you have Ogudomon's power inside of you. How long until you harness that power and betray us again?" Mako asked, continuing to put Impmon down, who felt the words starting to affect his head, making him think he was indeed a monster.  
But just as Impmon was about to accept defeat, a voice he had almost forgotten spoke up.  
"Do not let these lies damage your heart/spirit."  
"Who... who said that...?" Impmon asked, thinking he was losing his mind, before looking over his shoulder, unsure how to react, for he saw past his Tamers the spirit form of Leomon.  
Stunned, Impmon asked. "Leomon, but didn't I defeat you?"  
"You did, but my Data you absorbed still lies within you." Leomon replied.  
Worried, Impmon asked. "So did you come here to join in on the taunts and harsh words?"  
"I came because you are in crisis, and to remind you of who you really are, not what GranDracmon says you are." Leomon's spirit informed.  
Still puzzled, Impmon asked. "What do ya mean?"  
"You might have gone down the wrong path for power in the past, but you have changed your ways and used that power for the greater good, not only defeating the D-Reaper, but also protecting Jeri, something I will always be grateful for." Leomon's spirit form said as he put his spirit hand on Impmon shoulder.  
"Most important your Tamers remember that day, how happy they were to see you again. Thanks to them they gave you the true power you held to protect everyone" Leomon said as Impmon started to remember that day, remembering the first time he had achieved the Blast Mode.  
"You're right..." Impmon said, pulling himself up. "I'm not some Demon Lord's puppet, I'm not a monster. I am Impmon, now hear me roar!"  
With that bellow, Impmon felt his power returning, much to the shock of the fake Ai and Mako.  
"You preyed on my weaknesses. You used the images of those I cared about to get in my head." Impmon began to say, his form radiating with pure purple energy as he changed form.  
"And for that, I will take you out!" He yelled, just as the energy around his form faded, revealing not only had Impmon Digivolved, but he was back in his Blast Mode, his Blaster locked and loaded, ready to destroy the doubts in his mind.  
And as Beelzemon shone with a new light, a similar occurrence was happening back in Shinjuku.  
While the town seemed quiet, showing no signs of Ogudomon or his dark Digimon, Jeri was at Henry's home, playing alongside Suzie, Lopmon and Calumon with the Digimon children, Nyaromon, ChibiRuilmon and DemiGenamon, making the four smile as they had set up the couch cushions for them to make a small fort to play in, finding the sight of their joyful innocence heartwarming.  
But Jeri was broken from the moment of playtime when she felt Calumon tugging at her dress.  
"Hey, Jeri. Leomon's Digi-Egg is all shiny." Calumon informed, causing the brunette, Suzie and Lopmon to look over and see the Digi-Egg glowing brightly, which made Jeri pick up the Digi-Egg and think with all her hope. 'Could it be...?'  
Clutching the Digi-Egg close to her chest and closing her eyes, feeling the life within it growing stronger and stronger, Jeri opened her eyes when she felt the soft surface of the Digi-Egg replaced by a warm and soft feeling of fur, looking down and tearing up at seeing the Digi-Egg had indeed hatched and within her arms was Leomon's In-Training form, a small cat-like Digimon that had a frill around its neck, golden fur and small tail connected to its petite body, better known as Frimon.  
"Oh, Leomon..." Jeri said, continuing to tear up as she held Frimon in her arms. "I missed you so much."  
"And I miss you, Jeri." Frimon replied with a caring smile and cute voice, sounding much younger and less mature than he had when he was Leomon, but Jeri knew that in time, she would have the old Leomon back.  
But for the time being, she could play and enjoy her reborn partner, who purred as he nuzzled Jeri's cheek, showing nothing but love and affection.  
Back within GranDracmon's realm, Beelzemon BM glared at the false forms of his Tamers.  
"This is it, the moment I face my darkness." Beelzemon said, aiming his Blaster at the forms of Ai and Mako, who didn't accept Beelzemon's revelation and tried to destroy him before he could rid them, twisting and warping into one and turning into the horrid form of Megidramon, which lunged at Beelzemon.  
However, he refused to back down.  
"I might be unable to escape my past, but I can accept what I have done and use my strength for the greater good, staring by destroying what holds me back. Corona Blaster!" He then yelled, releasing his energy, causing the form of Megidramon to roar in great agony as it was struck by Beelzemon's attack, unable to withstand the power and broke apart into countless particles of Data, finally freeing Beelzemon from his dark past.  
"Great job, pal." RhinoKabuterimon said, causing Beelzemon to face his allies, seeing they too had overcome their darknesses, making him smile but also inform. "Thanks. But we still have work to do."  
From Beelzemon's words, the Legendary Warriors nodded, looking over to see Ken, Wormmon, Cody and Armadillomon still unable to fight the doubts that filled their minds, for the harsh words continued to fill the Digidestined and Digimon with doubts if they didn't belong or if they were still the same empty cowards their friends believed them to be.  
But stepping in, looking out for his friends, Beelzemon lunged at the mocking form of TK.  
"Darkness Claw!" He yelled, slashing through their figure, but saw his attack only scar the false Digidestined/Digimon.  
Groaning a little from the attack, TK glared at Beelzemon and asked. "What are you doing? Why are you defending these losers?"  
"Because we are a team. They might not believe it, but they are part of the Digidestined team. They have helped stop evil after evil from ruining the Digital World, they just need a reminder to remember that their real friends would always stand by them." Beelzemon told TK and the other dark forms that had shaped themselves as the Digidestined.  
"Cody, Ken, listen to us when we say they are not your friends, they aren't even real. They are just the darkness each of you hold deep in your hearts. But all you need to do is combat the darkness within you and GranDracmon no longer has the dark power he used to manipulate you." Rhihimon informed.  
"Ken, you are not the Digimon Emperor anymore. Sure you used to be the bad guy, but you made up for your mistakes. You and Wormmon did everything you could to show you had changed, and your ability to successfully DNA Digivolve with Davis and Veemon is proof of that strength and that friendship."  
"And Cody, I too know how it feels to be the youngest in the team, but that doesn't mean you are weak." Daipenmon said, before telling the Digidestined and Digimon of Knowledge and Reliability. "You and Armadillomon have nothing but potential, all you need to do is believe in yourselves, to remember that the real friends you made would always support you and do everything they can to see that you are meant to be a Digidestined, to be a hero."  
Beelzemon then said as he called to his allies. "And remember your real friends believe in you all the way."  
From the words of the Tamer Digimon and the Legendary Warriors, a small (spark/flicker) of light rekindled within the four.  
"Cody... They're right... These here slick talkers may look like our friends, but they sure as Sam hill don't act like 'em." Armadillomon said, shaking his head clear, trying to focus on his own thoughts and not those forced into him.  
"And Ken..." Wormmon spoke up, feeling his confidence return. "You are no longer the Digimon Emperor, your friends saw to that. Remember you are now the Digidestined of Kindness and a true friend."  
From the combined support of their Digimon and the more positive memories that began to come to them, saving the Digital World as a team, uniting their strength to DNA Digivolve, even witnessing the birth of Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and slaying Armageddemon, Ken and Cody started to remember that their real friends were always they proud of them and always believed in them.  
"You're right." Cody and Ken said simultaneously to Armadillomon and Wormmon, before the four looked back at the fake Digidestined, seeing through the deception and regaining their confidence, while inside, the darkness began to fade and was replaced with light.  
"So what?" The fake form of Davis asked, before stating. "You might think you're safe, but you're still no match for us."  
"That's what you think." Cody replied, looking at Ken, who nodded, before both Digidestined withdrew their D-3s, which glowed with the same light building up in their beings, before both Digidestined unleashed the inner light, shocking the dark forms of their friends, as well as GranDracmon when Ken and Cody combined their renewed power with their Digimon, causing Dominion and GrandisKuwagamon to once again take the place of the Digidestined and Digimon of Knowledge and Reliability, as well as the Digimon of Kindness.  
At seeing the angelic Digimon and the giant bug, the forms of the Digidestined backed in fear, yolei questioning. "But how can this be happening? How can you gain so much power?"  
"We listened to what our real friends had to say, not to what you phonies tried to lie to us about." Dominimon replied, his tone full of confidence and seriousness.  
"And now it's time we should have done at the start, extinguish the darkness within us." GrandisKuwagamon added, gathering his energy as a powerful wind began to circulate around his four wings.  
"Grandis Whirlwind!" The Digimon of Kindness called, releasing the wind from his wings, tearing through the area and striking down the copied forms of Davis, Veemon, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Yolei and Hawkmon causing the dark copies to break apart and fade into nothingness.  
"Shining Nova!" Dominimon followed up, creating an astral projection of his form that shot forward, destroying the last of the darkness and filling the area with a great and powerful light, the final attack needed to destroy the last of the darkness and break GranDracmon's illusion, where the Digidestined, Beelzemon and Legendary Warriors found themselves back in the Digital World, facing the form of GranDracmon, seeing him panting and sweating, while covering his illusive eye, groaning at the intense strain he had been through.  
Confused, GranDracmon demanded. "Who did you do it? How did you trick your way out of the darkness!?"  
"It was no trick. We realized that we are never alone so long as we have each other." Daipenmon replied, causing Rhihimon to stand beside his friends and add. "And by confronting the darkness, there is no reason to be afraid by it."  
"But now it's time for you to be afraid because we are gonna take you down!" Beelzemon yelled as he attacked, releasing a great and powerful blast of energy from his Blaster, followed closely by the Digidestined and Legendary Warriors as each cast off their best attacks, bombaring the Demon Lord, who cried out at feeling the pain and the power of light and friendship.  
As the attack continued to damage GranDracmon, his gaze fell upon Beelzemon, the Digidestined and the Legendary Warriors with a sinister smirk.  
"It doesn't matter if you beat me, your friends are doomed... Lord Barbamon is one of the seven Demon Lords who answers to Ogudomon... His power will be your downfall...!" GranDracmon called madly as his being broke into particles of black Data, leaving no traces of the half beast Digimon.  
But with the second of Barbamon's servants no more, Beelzemon and the others knew they didn't have time to relax, they still had one final Demon Lord to slay


	7. Power and Corruption

While the others were confronting BoltBoutamon and GranDracmon, the final team, VictoryGreymon, ZeedGarurumon Ulforceveedramon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon were still combatting Barbamon, finding that the Demon Lord had more power than anticipated.

"For such an old man, he sure moves fast." MegaGargomon commented, taking a swing at the Demon Lord with a right hook, but found Barbamon dodge the attack with ease.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon then called, striking from the side with a blast of thunder from his lance, just as VictoryGreymon joined in, leaping above Gallantmon and adding his power.

"Trident Gaia!" He let out with a great roar, separating the Dramon Breaker and setting the shards of his weapon in his arms, before casting off a set of orange coloured waves of energy, causing it to merge with Gallantmon's lightning and sending the now orange coloured thunder right at Barbamon.

But to their shock, Barbamon countered the attack, bringing forth his sceptre and releasing the darkness stored within, causing the two attacks to strike and blast throughout the area, cancelling each other out and not even leaving a single wound upon the Demon Lord.

"He's able to counter everything we throw at him." EmperorGreymon groaned, making him wonder aloud. "How are we supposed to beat him?"

From the confusion and question, Barbamon smirked, allowing his arrogance to get the better of him, which was a big mistake, for he was then struck from the side, damaged as Beelzemon slammed his left fist into Barbamon's face, smashing him to the ground.

"Beelzemon!" Gallantmon called, glad to see his friend had not fallen at the hands of his foe, while he and the others were also pleased to see them reinforced, with the three seperate teams becoming a collective once again, where Beelzemon smiled at them after his attack.

"As if we would let you guys have all the fun beating up one of the Demon Lords." Beelzemon said, taking a proud stand beside Gallantmon, drawing up his Blaster, while UlforceVeedramon, VictoryGreymon, EmperorGreymon, ZeedGarurumon, MagnaGarurumon and MegaGargomon were also glad to see their friends coming to help them, glad to see they had overcome their foes and were now able to vanquish their enemy.

Barbamon started to get up as he recovered from that hit, looking ahead to see the rest of the heroes and heroines join their friends.

But instead of anger or fear, he just started to laugh.

"And what are you laughing at?" UlforceVeedramon questioned, a little annoyed at the seemingly remaining arrogance of the Demon Lord.

"I guess those two fools I created couldn't take you humans down, so I guess I'll just have to do what they failed in accomplishing." Barbamon said in reply, drawing his sceptre forward as it glowed with a grim red aura as he told his fies. "But let me warn you kids. I might be old, but I am stronger than any foe you have faced before."

Beelzemon looked at him with a confused expression.

"Stronger huh? I took you down with one punch. You'll be easy to..." Beelzemon started to say, but found himself unable to finish his words as Barbamon laughed again.

"That was nothing. Let me show you what real power is. Pandaemonium Lost!" The Demon Lord called, releasing the built up energy from his sceptre as a wave of dark energy, striking into Beelzemon's chest, which made him cry out in agony as he was repulsed by the power and thrown away several feet, leaving a long scorch line between him and Beelzemon's damaged form.

"Beelzemon!" sakuyamon called in concern, before Barbamon continued to show his power.

"Dark Inferno!" He announced, casting a stream of black flames from his sceptre at Beelzemon's fallen form, causing Beelzemon to close his eyes, expecting further pain, but heard a sudden groaning, where he opened his eyes and saw Gallantmon and Sakuyamon standing before him, combatting the inferno as best he could with his shield and Sakuyamon's Crystal Sphere, producing a barrier around the three.

"Don't think for a second, we wouldn't help a friend." Gallantmon said, continuing to protect Beelzemon, before yelling. "Now let him have it!"

From Gallantmon's call, VictoryGreymon and UlforceVeedramon lunged from the left and the right sides of Barbamon, ready to attack the Demon Lord, their blades drawn and ready to strike, but were caught off guard as the inferno clashing against Gallantmon and Sakuyamon's defences lost some power and redirected as two extra shots from the sceptre, bombaring the Digimon of Courage and the Digimon of Miracles with his dark flames, concerning Phoenixmon and Ophanimon at seeing their respective loves being harmed, feelings EmperorGreymon and JetSilphymon understood and caused the duo to take a stand.

"You two take care of those you love." JetSilphymon said in a caring tone, before drawing her pinwheel, where her voice turned hostile. "We'll deal with the old man."

EmperorGreymon nodded as he drew his blade, covering it in a powerful blazing aura.

"Alright, hothead, let's see how you deal with this! Pyro Dragons!" The Warrior of Flame slammed his sword into the ground, causing nine dragons made of flame to shoot toward the Demon Lord, forcing Barbamon to go back to a more defensive stance as he cast the dark flames around his body, forming a cocoon.

"Ultra Turbulence!" JetSilphymon then followed up, creating a powerful whirlwind from her pinwheel, causing the nine flames from EmperorGreymon's attack to merge into a single dragon flame, one that began to penetrate the barrier Barbamon had produced.

But showing his power, refusing to lose against his enemies, Barbamon suddenly slammed his sceptre down, causing his black flame inferno to blast through the area, wiping away EmperorGreymon's flame and striking back the Warriors of Flame and Wind.

"EmperorGreymon! JetSilphymon!"MagnaGarurumon called in concern at seeing his friends damaged by Barbamon's power, causing him to snarl as he stared at his enemy.

But looking closer, looking as the red aura of his sceptre faded, that's when it hit him.

"Everyone, listen up. Barbamon's power lies in his sceptre. Take it away and he will be powerless against us " The Warrior of Light told his comrades.

"Good luck with that." Barbamon spoke up with another arrogant voice, refusing the give up his power so easily, looking around the heavily destroyed area to see his foes recovering from his attacks, but showed his continued power as he vanished in a swirl of darkness, suddenly appearing behind Gallantmon as he attacked.

"Greedy Wand!" Barbamon shouted, slamming his sceptre in Gallantmon's back, making them cry out from the strike, plus the dark energy that filled the Demon Lord's sceptre, before continuing in his assault as he charged around the area, striking all those who dared get in his way, throwing the Digidestined, the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors around.

As Barbamon struck foe after foe, the Demon Lord headed for Sakuyamon, ready to bring down his sceptre upon them, only to stop as he heard Crusadermon's voice.

"Spiral Masquerade!" The Royal Knight announced, releasing the sashes around her body, bringing two up before Barbamon to defend the shaman Digimon, while two struck from behind, managing to damage Barbamon and gave Sakuyamon a chance to destroy the source of Barbamon's power.

Casting aside her spear for the time being, Sakuyamon acted fast, sweeping in as she grabbed at Barbamon's sceptre, managing to pry away the weapon from the Demon Lord, which made Beelzemon smile as he started to get up, having recovered from the initial attacks Barbamon had pounded into him.

"Way to go Sakuyamon!" Gallantmon cheered, before telling her. "Now destroy it!"

Sakuyamon nodded in reply, bringing up the sceptre and was about to slam it upon the ground, to shatter the skull and red crystal that set atop Barbamon's weapon.

But Sakuyamon confused the heroes and heroines as she lowered the weapon, looking at the skull around the crystal, where the eyes of the skull began to glow, causing the shaman Digimon to continue to stare into the eyes.

Confused, Ophanimon called. "What are you doing? Just hurry up and smash that thing!"

But from Ophanimon's words, Barbamon chuckled as he rose his hand, casting off a red glow that was mirrored by his sceptre, which made Sakuyamon cry out as she was consumed by the energy, horrifying and concerning all.

"Sakuyamon!" Gallantmon cried out, feeling something terrible was happening to the shaman Digimon behind the darkness.

And he was right, for the dark energy that had enveloped Sakuyamon then faded, revealing Sakuyamon's form, only her attire and the unique light within that made her a heroine had changed.

As Sakuyamon stood in place, it was clear she had changed, both physically and mentally, for the gold armour she wore had changed to a shade of black, her gloves and boots had changed to a light shade of gray, but now the markings where the symbols of yin and yang used to stand were replaced, now bearing the Digital Hazard symbol on her shoulders and legs, while the mark of Evil rested on her chest and on the forehead of her mask

And as Sakuyamon remained holding Barbamon's sceptre, she looked at the weapon with a wicked expression, before she shocked the Tamers and the others as she tossed the sceptre back to Barbamon.

"Sorry about stealing your sceptre." Sakuyamon apologized, facing her friends and saying with a darkness in her voice. "Let me make it up by destroying these fools."

From Sakuyamon's physical and mental changes, Gallantmon glared at Barbamon, anger filling the white armoured Digimon to know that somehow, Barbamon had messed with Sakuyamon's head.

"What have you done to her!?" He questioned, which caused Barbamon to give off a small laugh.

"It wasn't all me, you have that foolish fox to thank. Once she stared into my sceptre, I was able to tempt her with my Dark Lure spell, bringing out her more darker side." The Demon Lord replied, seemingly amused to see Gallantmon continue to vent his anger.

"You won't get away with this by brainwashing the girl I love!" Gallantmon said back, bringing up his lance and released another stream of lightning, via his Lightning Joust attack.

However, to his shock, Sakuyamon got before Barbamon, where she drew a darker version of her Kongou Shakujo spear and slammed it into the ground, casting a barrier of dark energy around herself, protecting the Demon Lord from harm.

"Sorry lover boy, but you won't be taking Barbamon down that easily." Sakuyamon said, continuing to give off a sinister grin, before continuing to show her corruption as she lunged at Gallantmon, showing no mercy as she swung her spear into the side of his head and knocked him to the ground.

"Gallantmon!" MegaGargomon let out with a concerning voice at seeing his friend attacked by the woman he loved, causing him and Beelzemon to take a stand before their fallen comrade, ready to blast Sakuyamon away.

But Gallantmon pushed himself past MegaGargomon and Beelzemon, dropping his lance as he approached Sakuyamon.

Confused, from within his Mega form, Terriermon asked. {What is Gallantmon up to?}

{I'm not sure, but I know Takato and Guilmon have something planned.} Henry told his partner, trusting the judgement of the white armoured Digimon.

As Gallantmon faced the dark form of Sakuyamon, the rest of the team were ready to help Gallantmon, until EmperorGreymon stopped them.

"Gallantmon has this. I know that he will find a way to free Sakuyamon from her darkness." He said, before he turned his head to look at Barbamon, drawing his blade and saying. "While we need to take down Barbamon and destroy his sceptre once and for all."

"Good luck with that." Barbamon said, once again refilling his voice with arrogance as he prepared to combat his foes, knowing the dark form of Sakuyamon would handle the Tamers for him, leaving the Demon Lord to combat the Digidestined and the Legendary Warriors.

ter"And even if you manage to get your hands on my sceptre, you will just fall victim to my dark power." He bragged, frustrating the heroes and heroines, until Rhihimon and Kuzuhamon stepped forward.

"Then we will fight the darkness with our darkness." Rhihimon said, knowing it was a risk, but he knew he had gained control over his dark power, while Kuzuhamon believed her more darker magic and her inner balance could help combat any corruption that would try and control her, before the two charged at Barbamon, risking themselves in order to stop Barbamon and release his evil hold over Sakuyamon's mind.

Continuing to give Barbamon a run for his money, while the Digidestined and Legendary Warriors fought as a team, doing their best to keep an eye on their friend's backs, Gallantmon remained determined to bring back Rika and Renamon, not through force, but by awakening the true forms who had created Sakuyamon.

"Rika, Renamon, listen to us, we know you are still inside there, so fight it!" Gallantmon pleaded, which just made the dark form of Sakuyamon scoff.

"Rika and Renamon are no more. I am in charge now." The dark form that was Sakuyamon stated, continuing to enjoy the worried expressions of her friends, turned enemies, looking forward to crushing each beneath her boots.

"Now let me show you what I the darkness can really do. Shadow Spirits!" Sakuyamon called, casting forth her fox spirits, only they too had been corrupted and were now cast in purple mist and each had a set of red eyes, where they shot at Gallantmon, repetitively banging themselves against Gallantmon's shield.

"C'mon Gallantmon! Fight back already!" Beelzemon suddenly yelled, confused and annoyed as to why he was allowing Sakuyamon to just smack him around.

"I... I can't..." Gallantmon groaned, lowering his shield as the fox spirits fades, where the white armoured knight then said, speaking from his heart. "I know this Sakuyamon says she is evil, but I can still sense that behind this dark copy, Rika and Renamon are still there. We just need to remind them who they really are."

"Nice plan, but nothing can stop the darkness that now surges through me." Sakuyamon said back, backing up her belief as she ran at Gallantmon and began to attack, slamming her spear over and over against Gallantmon's shield, while managing to get in a few clean hit, pain filling Gallantmon's body, which made Sakuyamon smile at seeing him suffer.

But Gallantmon continued to take her abuse.

"Ok, you are starting to annoy me." Sakuyamon commented, ceasing her combat and asking. "What happened to that fighting spirit? Did I crush it already?"

"I told you, we know Rika and Renamon are still within your dark Digi-Core. I refuse to believe two of our friends would give in so easily." Gallantmon said in reply, his words seeming to make something snap within Sakuyamon as she yelled. "Put a sock in it!"

"I'm serious. Rika, Renamon, you are the strongest women we know. You have faced wild Digimon like IceDevimon, the Devas and even defeated the D-Reaper, so don't let this Sakuyamon imposter make you think you have to listen to her just because she stole your power."

"I said put a sock in it!" Sakuyamon yelled, for Gallantmon's continued encouragement was continuing to annoy her, causing the dark Sakuyamon to attack Gallantmon with no mercy as she called forth a typhoon of black glowing flower petals.

"Dark Blossom Stream!" She then announced, casting out the onslaught of black petals, not only damaging Gallantmon from the contact of their darkness upon him, but despite being close to their ends, each petal still had enough power within it to slice Gallantmon, leaving deep cuts all along his armour.

But even as he fell to his knees, feeling his energy draining, Gallantmon refused to give up.

"Rika, Renamon, try and remember all the good you have done, all the friends we have made... we know you don't want to throw that all away..." Gallantmon said as he continued to speak for Guilmon and Takato. "We know we helped stop Parasimon from controlling you, Rika, but you have gotten stronger. We believe in you, we know you can fight this and show the darkness that nobody commands you/tells you what to do."

At Gallantmon's words, Sakuyamon stopped.

"That's really sweet of you to say..." She confessed, but gave off a fiendish grin.

"But it's too late to save your precious girlfriends now!" The dark shaman Digimon then declared, closing in on Gallantmon and slamming her spear into his head with such force that it not only sent him flying and crashing to the floor, but it also shattered the lower section of his helmet, breaking off the helmet's jawline and revealing the combined face of Takato and Guilmon, showing off Takato's skin and Guilmon's fangs.

"Gallantmon, no!" MegaGargomon called, about to rush over and help, but found his body disobeying him, revealing Henry was holding Terriermon back.

{Henry, we have to stop this. We have to stop Sakuyamon.} Terriermon protested, not wanting to see Gallantmon meet his end at the hands of one of their own friends.

{I feel the sameway, but I have faith in my friends.} Henry replied, clenching his fists as he thought. 'C'mon Takato, don't make a lier out of me.'

With Gallantmon down on his back, Sakuyamon pounced on top, pinning her legs on Gallantmon's arms to keep him from escaping her.

"I hate to say goodbye, but I have other Digimon I need to destroy. So long losers in love." She said, drawing up her spear and was about to bring it down, to impale it through Gallantmon's chest. only to stop as Gallantmon put everything he had into one final idea, where he shot his head up and kissed Sakuyamon, surprising the dark Digimon greatly.

But as Gallantmon continued to kiss her, the dark form that was Sakuyamon felt herself unable to move, unable to do anything as a strange, but familiar warmth began to fill her body.

All she had to do was lower her weapon, lower the spear and stab through Gallantmon to end him, but in doing so that would also end the feelings building up within her, making the dark Sakuyamon shake a little.

"What are you doing?" Barbamon called from the side, seeing Sakuyamon had the chance to destroy her enemy, but was not taking it. "Destroy him already, I command you!"

"Hey! You should never take your eyes off your enemy!" Barbamon then heard, before turning around to get hit by Beelzemon, raking his right hand along Barbamon's body, his claws slashing at the Demon Lord and dealing damage.

Angered by Beelzemon's attack, Barbamon faced Sakuyamon.

"Hurry up already you useless fox. Destroy that brat and help me!" He ordered, getting further irked by the Digimon heroes attacks and his supposed corrupted partner not having it in her to carry out one simple elimination.

Sakuyamon was still being kissed by Gallantmon before a sudden glow came over her making her drop her spear as sections of her dark armour began to shed, revealing the familiar gold she originally wore.

"NO!" Barbamon shouted, sensing he was losing his dark hold over Sakuyamon, feeling the darkness implanted in her Digi-Core was fading with the light continuing to take her back.

"It looks like your Dark Lure spell has been broken, so Sakuyamon is now back on the winning side and no longer yours' to force around." UlforceVeedramon said, glad to see Gallantmon's determination, his devotion to the Digimon he loved had broken the evil that was contaminating Sakuyamon and allowing her to regain control over herself.

"Sakuyamon..." Gallantmon said after the transformation was complete, making the shaman Digimon groan a little as she refocused her mind, as if waking from a horrible nightmare, where she looked down upon her beloved and said. "Thank you, Gallantmon."

"No sweat. I'm just happy you're back with us..." Gallantmon could only say before he passed out, causing Sakuyamon to show her care for the Digimon who had brought her back from Barbamon's mind control as she got off of Gallantmon,as she lay him down on the ground as she took seat beside him and rested his head on her lap, smiling as she looked down at her hero, but felt some regret for all the pain she had put him through.

"Gallantmon, thank you for everything." Sakuyamon said, kissing his exposed cheek, where the shaman Digimon then remained by Gallantmon's side as she told him. "But now I'll protect you."

Remaining in place with Gallantmon on her lap, Sakuyamon could feel she had used a fair amount of energy while her darkness was controlling her, but remained determined, willing to cast her more protective spells if Barbamon tried to attack her or Gallantmon, where she looked up and watched her friends fighting Barbamon, seeing them putting it all into each of their attacks.

Seeing Barbamon had already taken down more than half of the team with his dark power, the only heroes left were UlforceVeedramon, VictoryGreymon, EmperorGreymon, ZeedGarurumon, MagnaGarurumon, MegaGargomon and Kuzuhamon.

"We need to find a way to stop Barbamon without him manipulating us with his dark powers." MagnaGarurumon said, trying to think of a way to disable Barbamon, or the very least reduce his movements.

"I might be able to help." Kuzuhamon spoke up, getting the attention of the others as she then said. "If you can keep Barbamon distracted long enough, I can use an incantation to paralyze him. Granted my spell won't last long, but it should allow one of you enough time to destroy his sceptre."

Taking the lead, EmperorGreymon then said. "It will be me, UlforceVeedramon and VictoryGreymon. We'll will keep the old geezer distracted. And when Kuzuhamon finishes with her spell, ZeedGarurumon, MagnaGarurumon and MegaGargomon will go in for the finishing blow."

"Right!" All called, agreeing with the Warrior of Flame, before he, UlforceVeedramon and VictoryGreymon charged at Barbamon, the Demon Lord drawing his sceptre and using it to block and counter the blade attacks of the three heroes, while Kuzuhamon began her spell, starting off by drawing out several paper seals that she placed in a circle formation and began to speak softly, casting her words into the seals and slowly activating her power.

"You three think you can beat me?" Barbamon asked, mocking the heroes as he continued to counter each of their attacks, slamming them with shots of darkness whenever he saw an opening in their defences, causing them to groan at the pain, but continued to push themselves until Kuzuhamon had finished her spell.

"Try this on for size! Pandaemonium Lost!" The Demon Lord then announced, casting forth a massive wave of dark energy that blasted back VictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon and EmperorGreymon, devastating the three with an intense amount of dark power.

As VictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon EmperorGreymon crashed to the ground, their bodies heavily damaged, Barbamon began to laugh.

"Did you really think you three could defeat me?" He asked, drawing his sceptre forth and about to blast the three into oblivion, but stopped when UlforceVeedramon chuckled.

"We knew we couldn't defeat you, but we knew we could stop you." UlforceVeedramon replied, the words confusing Barbamon until he heard Kuzuhamon's voice.

"Fox Card Sealing technique!" She declared, causing a sudden light of purple energy to shoot upward and envelop the Demon Lord, making him groan in agony as he fell to his knees, seeing the paper seals circled around his form, now realizing that the three heroes had used themselves as bait in order to trap him.

"Nice work." UlforceVeedramon said, looking over at Kuzuhamon, who continued to keep her palms pressed, but gave off a small smirk.

"You weren't too bad yourself, Squirt." She replied, before focusing upon her friends. "Now take him down."

Barbamon was confused by the finishing words of Kuzuhamon, that was until he saw ZeedGarurumon, MegaGargomon and MagnaGarurumon had surrounded him, charging up their weaponry.

"Zeed Cannon!"

"Gargo Missile!"

"Magna Cannon!"

With their calls, the three Digimon cast forth their attacks, striking Barbamon and causing him to let out an agonized scream as the attacks devastated his being.

And while Barbamon remained, the power was too much for his sceptre, where the skull and the gem within shattered, reducing the power of the Demon Lord, who barely got to his feet, shaking off the paralytic effects of Kuzuhamon's magic.

With Barbamon's sceptre destroyed, VictoryGreymon looked at UlforceVeedramon and EmperorGreymon, where he declared. "This our chance to finish him."

Before the three faced Barbamon, they saw the Demon Lord hand cast in black magic

"You got lucky..." Barbamon stated as he glared at the heroes and heroines, allowing the dark magic to further grow.

"But next time, I will send you to oblivion!" He then promised, releasing the darkness as a powerful wave, forcing all to shield themselves as the wave cut through the area, which, after fading, all saw the Demon Lord had vanished.

"Come back here you coward!" Beelzemon yelled as he De-Digivolved, having used up more energy than anticipated, but still let his anger out as Impmon. "I'm not done with ya!"

"Forget about that old windbag for now, we have other matters to attend to." UlforceVeedramon said, trying to remind Impmon that they still needed to find Draisil's core.

As the Digimon of Miracles and the rest of the team returned back to their normal forms from all the damage they took, Davis, Tai and Takuya helped up their love ones and their friends back up to their feet.

"Is everyone alright?" Koji asked, to which JP said in reply. "Other than a few bruises, I'll be fine."

"And how is Gallantmon?" Tai then questioned, looking over to see the white knight Digimon still resting on Sakuyamon's lap, the shaman Digimon smiling softly at her beloved.

"It looks like he'll be ok." Kari assured, smiling as she watched as Sakuyamon showed her love, giving Gallantmon's head a small kiss, knowing the feeling, knowing the love they shared was like hers' and Davis'.

Breaking her focus upon Gallantmon, Sakuyamon saw her friends walking towards them where she then asked. "Did we beat him?"

"He got away." Henry informed, where Terriermon added with a confident voice. "But if he happens to come back, we'll finish off kicking his butt."

About to reply, Sakuyamon heard Gallantmon groan as he regained consciousness, reverting back to the forms of Takato and Guilmon, causing Sakuyamon to do the same, allowing the brunette to rest upon Rika's lap, while Renamon remained on her knees as she stroked Guilmon's face.

And while he too was pleased to see the Tamers not afraid to show their love, Ken then broke the silence as he said. "We need to start looking for Draisil's core. I have a bad feeling that Ogudomon will send more of his dark forces against us. And with each enemy that comes, the darkness will only grow."

"Ken is right..." The team heard Takato groan out, causing all to face the Tamer and saw him starting to get up with the help of Rika, while Renamon kept a paw around Guilmon's form to keep him from falling.

"It's like the Devas. When we took down one, another took its place." Takato pointed out, before adding with some concern. "And I bet Ogudomon will try and tear us down by attacking our friends back in the Real World."

"Don't worry. TK and the others can handle anything Ogudomon throws at them." Matt said in reply, confident in his younger brother and his friends.

"That goes for Kazu, Kenta, Suzie and Ryo." Henry added, looking upon his friends with a matching confidence to Matt's as he told all around him. "My sister might be the youngest, and Kazu and Kenta might be a little bothersome, but Ryo and Cyberdramon will be there to make sure nothing bad happens to anybody."

While the heroes had their victory, it had not come without sacrifice as Tommy then spoke up.

"We still have a problem. After all that fighting, we all took some serious damage." The Warrior of Ice said, feeling his body aching a little, betting the others were feeling as beat up as him.

"Not to worry." Gatomon spoke up, smiling as she looked at Kari, who smiled back, understanding what her partner had in mind, where the Digidestined of Light withdrew her D-3 and used its power to Digivolve Gatomon once again, where she took her Ultimate form, Angewomon.

And after using Heaven's Charge, gathering pink energy around herself that she then released to her allies, all began to feel the positive effects of the angel Digimon's healing technique.

-Meanwhile, back in the Dark Ocean-

Around the time Angewomon was treating the wounds of her allies, Barbamon was in great pain, where the Demon Lord was hovering before Ogudomon's seal, gasping for air as a black mist circled tightly around his throat.

{ **I told you there would be consequences for your failure.** } Ogudomon's voice boomed from the seal, continuing to punish Barbamon for his failure.

"Please forgive me, my Lord... I tried, I just misjudged their power, but I won't make that mistake again... Just give me a second chance..." Barbamon pleaded, feeling the tightening darkness around him continue to choke away his lifeforce.

"Looks like after all his talk, someone failed our Lord Ogudomon." A dark voice mocked, causing the darkness to disperse as Ogudomon spared Barbamon, where the Demon Lord collapsed, gasping for breath, before looking over and glaring at the one who mocked his suffering.

"Belphemon..." Barbamon let out, facing the chained Demon Lord and questioning. "How did you get here?"

"While you failed in your duties, Lord Ogudomon managed to recover my Data from his Digi-Core and reawoke me." The small Demon Lord told his comrade, looking down at the clock attached to his chains and added. "And while I am bound in this form, when it is time, all my power, all my rage will be released, then I can show you how a real Demon Lord destroys his enemies."

"Brutal force as always. You haven't changed." Barbamon said back, holding his right hand out and casting a thick red line before him, which materialized into a new sceptre, showing Barbamon's power couldn't be restricted forever.

Though being a creature of pure rage, Belphemon ignored the insults of Barbamon, bowed his head toward the seal of Ogudomon and said with gratitude. "Lord Ogudomon, I'm so glad that you have returned, thank you for reawakening me."

"The Royal Knights might be history and new so called heroes might have taken their place, but I promise you, I will shred them all to bits and crush what I failed to destroy." The chained Demon Lord promised.

{ **You best make sure you can keep your promise. I can only tolerate failure so few times.** } Ogudomon informed, his dark energy filling the area and sending a chill down Barbamon and Belphemon's spines.

{ **And should either of you fail me, I can promise you two will be put in such torment that you will wish the Royal Knights slayed you the first time I was defeated.** } The Super Demon Lord promised, setting his fear within both Digimon.

"Of course, Lord Ogudomon. We won't fail you. Or the least, more like I won't fail you, unlike those who already occured your wrath." Belphemon said, his words causing Barbamon to glare at him.

But not wanting to enrage their Lord, Barbamon kept his tongue, instead asking. "And what of your other followers, my Lord?"

{ **I have sent them to get the last piece of the puzzle, Daemon.** } Ogudomon said in reply, before telling the two. { **Daemon might have been the master of the Daemon Corps and might refuse my offer for revenge and power. Even if I have to break his mind and leave him as a hollow puppet, he will be mine.** }


	8. Completion

Back in the Dark Ocean, Belphemon and Barbamon were just before the seal as Ogudomon, the older Demon Lord kneeling as both listened to what their Lord had to say, speaking his mind and his commands.

{Barbamon, I will give one last chance, only because you have helped gather the dark data from Beelzemon. But know I will terminate you should you fail me again.} Ogudomon told the older Demon Lord as he used his darkness to bring the Data from Barbamon's sceptre and into the dark form that was his Beelzemon copy, causing the Data to start to take form into Beelzemon, looking almost like the real beelzemon, only his mask was a shade of deep crimson red, his hair was pitch black while setting upon his mask was Ogudomon's mark, showing he belonged to the Super Demon Lord.

{I want you to meet Darkness Beelzemon. His power from Beelzemon makes him strong, but my power will make him stronger than the real one.} Ogudomon informed, sounding prideful of his wicked creation, which made Belphemon smile.

"That's brilliant, my Lord. And that's why you're our leader." The chained Demon Lord said in reply, causing Barbamon to eye Belphemon, thinking him to be sucking up to his Master.

{And when Lucemon, Leviamon and Lilithmon find the last member of the Demon Lords, I will be finally free from cursed seal and be able to spread my darkness back upon the Digital World.} The Super Demon Lord then said, bringing sinister joy to both Demon Lords

-Meanwhile, back with the heroes and heroines of the Digital World-

After the battle against Barbamon and his dark minions, the Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors and the Royal Knights resumed in their goal in finding Drasil's core, knowing it held the key, the power they needed to put an end to Ogudomon and all those following the great evil.

"The sooner we find this Drasil, the better." Takuya commented, wanting to see the evil of Ogudomon gone sooner than later.

"Just be careful." Crusadermon then said, before explaining. "Even after we do find Drasil's core, we still have Ogudomon to deal with."

"And if he's as big a pain as Barbamon, we better brace ourselves for one intense fight." Dynasmon added, which caused Takato to nod, agreeing with the words of the Royal Knight and say. "I have a bad feeling the rest of the Demon Lords are going to be tough like Barbamon."

"They are tough. Back in our Digital World we fought against two of them and didn't even leave a scratch." Koichi informed, to which the rest of the Legendary Warriors and Royal Knights agreed, ashamed at their loss.

"But this time you have us, so the bad guys are going down." Davis replied with an encouraging tone, which inspired the rest of the Digidestined and the Tamers, who all agreed with the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship.

The heroes and heroines of three Digital Worlds kept following the map Drasil had left behind, which Davis kept displayed upon his D-3 as he directed his friends through the vast region of the Digital World, passing through mounds of lush vegetation, through the seemingly endless woods until the group soon stopped as they came across a massive tree, far larger than any of the trees in their location.

"Are you sure is this the right place" yolei ask in confused looking at the massive tree in front of them

"According to the map, this is where Drasil is." Davis said in reply, looking at his D-3 carefully, making sure he was at the right location.

"Does that mean we have to climb that thing?" JP asked, before questioning. "Or did Davis read the map wrong?"

"Hey, I didn't do anything wrong here. I followed the map perfectly." Davis said back, defending himself, causing Yolei to comment. "I bet you were holding it upside down."

"How can I hold it upside down? It's stored in my D-3!" Davis pointed out, continuing to argue against the lavender haired Digidestined and the Legendary Warrior of Thunder.

While Kari, Ken and Zoe stepped in, trying to defuse the tension between the three, Tai moved away from the group.

He didn't know why, but he felt something telling him to approach the tree, where he started to walk towards the massive tree, to see if there were any clues Drasil had left in such an occasion.

He then rose his right hand up, to touch the tree and was left in shock as he hand went through.

"Guys! I think we don't climb this, but we go under." Tai called, testing his theory as he slowly moved forward, finding his body going through the tree, which stunned most of the group at what they saw, before Tai poked his head from out the tree's side.

"I was right, there is a whole staircase that leads down." The brunette then said, looking back, where all heard Tai inform. "But from the look of it, it's a fair walk to the bottom."

"Better having to walk down than to climb up." Sora said in reply, joining Tai as the Digidestined of Love and Biyomon entered the tree, finding that behind the illusion was a massive spiraling stairway, which made Biyomon gulp and say. "Looks like a long way down."

"But it' the only way we have." Agumon informed as he joined the group, trying to sooth the avian Digimon as he set his claw around her wing and began to escort her down the stairs, followed shortly by Tai and Sora.

As the group joined in, passing the illusion, Ken and Zoe glared at Yolei and JP, for their behaviour.

"You should apologize to Davis for what you said." Ken said, agreed by Zoe, who faced JP and added. "And if you don't, I will make you sorry."

At Ken's words and Zoe's implied threat, Yolei and JP nodded in reply.

"You're right, Ken. I should apologize to Davis." Yolei agreed, feeling embarrassed she continued to let her petty fighting against Davis continue to get to her.

"Whatever you say, Zoe." JP added nervously, knowing Zoe could back up her words.

"It's ok. Water under the bridge." Davis spoke up, showing he was past their argument and focused on their continued adventure, evident as he and Veemon walked past the pair, as did Veemon and Gatomon.

As the remainder of the group ventured in, Impmon stepped forward with a confident grin on his face, which faded when he tried to go through the tree, but found it was completely solid, smacking his face accidently against the wood.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" He questioned, yelling at the tree. "I'm with them, I'm a hero!"

But finding he was still being denied access, it caused Impmon to lose his temper.

"Alright, time to go in the Impmon way." He declared, casting his fingertips in flame and called 'Bada Boom', casting off the inferno at the tree, expecting to burn a hole in the wood, but was stunned when the flames bounced off of the tree and struck him down.

"Impmon!" Takato called in concern, before he and Guilmon helped Impmon back to his feet.

"I don't get it. Why is this stupid tree pickin' on me?" Impmon questioned, getting more and more confused and angered.

"It could be a defence mechanism Drasil set up. It's just a guess but the defence mistakes your Virus nature as a threat and it believes it is protecting Drasil from the Demon Lords. Remember what Barbamon said, there was one Beelzemon in their group." Renamon said in reply

"Then how come Pineapple Head can go through?" Impmon complained, noticing Guilmon waving his claw through the tree, playing around with the defenses.

"Guilmon isn't all Virus Type, as Gallantmon, he becomes a Vaccine Digimon." The foxy Digimon informed, before adding. "Not to mention Gallantmon was one of the Royal Knights."

Knowing he was the only one unable to get within Drasil's domain, Impmon felt a little left out, kicking his foot around and shaking up a little dust, before he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him turn to see jp and Tommy looking at him with a caring expression.

"If you want, we can stay and keep you company until the others are finished." JP offered, causing Tommy to add with a friendly tone. "Yeah. We all don't need to be down there."

"Thanks..." Impmon replied, trying not to sound too emotional at the kindness of the Legendary Warriors. "I think I would like that."

Takato smiled at seeing the gesture of friendship the legendary Warriors were offering to him, before he and Guilmon decided to head off and join up with Davis and the others.

But before leaving, the brunette called. "And if anything happens out here come get us. There is no shame in asking for help."

-Inside of the tree-

Having made their way down row after row of stairs, the heroes and heroines found that not only were some getting a little tired from the walk, but noticed with each level passed, the light grew dimmer and dimmer, which soon turned to darkness, scaring some of the humans amongst the group at the sudden blackness surrounding them, until they felt the comforting embrace of their significant other hold their hand.

"Be careful." Davis warned, before stating. "Now that it's lights out, we have to be sure we don't step off the ledge."

Agreeing with Davis' words, Veemon nodded, about to step forward when he felt something inside of him, which Gatomon noticed and asked. "Veemon, what's wrong?"

But Veemon didn't reply.

Instead, he found the feeling continuing to affect him, feeling as if something inside of him was being awakened, before he heard a voice speak in his head.

{Founder of the Royal Knights, I have awaited your return.} The voice said, which caused Veemon to ask. "Who is there?"

"Who are you talking about?" Gatmon then asked, concerned about Veemon and the way he was acting.

{Your friends cannot hear my voice, only you can, my Lord.} The voice informed Veemon, before saying. {It has been ages since we last saw each other, but I can sense your memories of me have been lost over time. You are my creator, the being who gave me life, I am Drasil.}

Surprised at hearing that, Veemon had to ask, speaking mentally to the voice that filled his head. {Hold up, you're Drasil, as in the program I made during the whole Demon Lord rising?}

{That is correct.} Drasil replied, sounding pleased as it added. {I am glad to see you have finally returned. But I also know your return means Ogudomon's revival is also coming.}

{You're right about that. We had the unpleasant run in with some of his dark lackies, and they were a real pain in the neck.} Veemon replied.

{Fear not, my creator. You created me so you could combat Ogudomon again, and with a new order you call your friends and allies.} Drasil said, only to then say with a great seriousness in its voice. {I can share this power, but I request I borrow your body.}

{My body?} Veemon questioned, before Drasil explained. {Time has eroded my original being, leaving me as nothing but as fragments of data that flow within this relic of time. But with your permission, I can speak to your friends and bestow the strength you gave me before you sealed away yourself.}

Veemon gave it a moment to think, before nodding, trusting Drasil as the Digimon of Courage and Friendship told him. {Ok, you can borrow my body, but no funny stuff.}

{I wouldn't imagine it, my Lord.} Drasil replied in a tone of seriousness and respect, before increasing his power, which caused Veemon's body to shine with an intense gold light, causing all to look at Veemon with awe.

But none could question what was happening to Veemon as the light only intensified, consuming all around the Digimon of Miracles, where the group remained in their surprise as the light faded and all found themselves at the bottom of the base, looking ahead to see a humanoid figure bound in crystal, looking to be in a state of suspended animation, while countless wires and cables ran through the area, many attached to the crystized being.

Confused, Matt then asked. "What just happened? How did we get here?"

"I brought you down here, partner to Omnimon." All heard Veemon say, but found his voice sounding deeper and more mature, which worried Gatomon as to how Veemon was speaking and asked. "Veemon, what is going on? Are you alright?"

"I am not Veemon, I am Drasil. I have borrowed the body of the founder of the Royal Knights to speak with you all." Drasil informed through Veemon, seeing the concerned looks upon his creator's face and told them. "But rest assured, Veemon agreed to this. He allowed me to borrow his body so I could speak with you all."

"You are using Veemon's body?" Gatomon asked, still sounding concerned for the Digimon she loved, which Drasil picked upon, set Veemon's hands gently on hers' and said soothingly. "My Lord still exists, he is just sleeping within, so everything I say, I entitle you to share with him."

"But we don't have much time to chat. I can sense Ogudomon's darkness is growing, his army is nearing completion." Drasil then informed.

The group was a little worried at Drasil's words, causing Zoe to ask. "Are you saying that Ogudomon has almost gotten all the Demon Lords back?"

"I am afraid to say that he has. Though I cannot see, I can sense the same darknesses that came when the Demon Lords first appeared and tried to take over the Digital World." Drasil replied.

"As you know, Veemon was not always like this. Before he sealed away his power, he was Imperialdramon, the founder of the Royal Knights. He was a brave and selfless ruler, traits I can still sense within this body. He used his great power to keep the Digital World protected, making sure to eliminate the slightest corruption that dared spread upon his land. But when Ogudomon rose, my creator was no match for such a terrible power, which is why he created me, to seek out the strongest warriors of the Digital World and have them serve him. But unlike Ogudomon's Demon Lords, Imperialdramon treated his team and allies with friendship and respect, which encouraged them all to keep fighting, to make sure the future of the Digital World didn't fall into darkness. Despite the advantage in numbers, Ogudomon's servants had power far terrible than imagined, which lead to the demise of most of my Lord's loyal friends, but with their sacrifices, Imperialdramon used their power, not only to increase his strength, but created two more allies to join his fight, Magnamon and UlforceVeedramon." Drasil told the three generation of heroes and heroines.

"And is that why Veemon can still us those forms?" Wormmon asked, causing Drasil to nod.

"Correct, Digimon of Kindness. With his two forms joining the fight, the Royal Knights managed to slay most of the Demon Lords, but found Ogudmon also absorbed their power, only for his own selfish desires, to make himself stronger, not caring about the sacrifices his servants made for him. The fight between my creator and the Super Demon Lord lasted for what felt like an eternity until it was only him and Ogudomon still standing. My Lord felt his strength almost drained and knew he couldn't destroy Ogudomon for good, so instead, he used the last of his power to cut through the very fabric of our world, opening up a dimension you know as the Dark Ocean, where he managed to seal Ogudomon away, trapping him within the world of darkness. And while Leviamon, the remaining Demon Lord, tried to take my creator down with an underhanded attack from behind, Imperialdramon overpowered Leviamon, sending him into the Dark Ocean as well, where the negative effects of the environment rotted at the pair, trapping Ogudomon in a stone seal and warping Leviamon to a hideous creature known as Dragomon." Drasil then said, which shocked the Digidestined and Tamers.

"That horrible thing was a Demon Lord?" Kari asked, before she spoke with fear in her voice."I met his Scubamon servants many years ago. They insisted on trying to get my power of Light, lucky I had Angewomon around, otherwise who knows what could've happened."

At seeing Kari starting to get upset, Davis comforted her ashe wrapped his arms around Kari, holding her close as he softly stroked her hair, making sure she knew she was safe.

"Most likely, Dragomon wanted your light to regain his form as Leviamon and revive Ogudomon. But it seems with time, the seal Imperialdramon cast rotted away over time, allowing Leviamon to break the seal open." Drasil guessed.

Tai said "we have four of the royal knights is there a way to bring back the rest of the royal knights

"Unfortunately, the bodies of the Royal Knights were lost with Imperaildramon's fight." Drasil said in reply, but continued to express hope as he added. "But their Data still remains. Respecting his fallen comrades, Imperialdramon stored the Data of the Royal Knights within my mainframe, every memory, every move, all their power lies within my body. All you need to do is use the items you call Digivices, which will upload that data and store it in you, giving you all the power needed to stand against Ogudmon and his Demon Lords."

With Drasil's information, the heroes and heroines felt their hope return, where Gatomon said happily. "Thank you, Drasil. We will never forget this kindness."

"You are most welcome, but do not forget to thank Veemon. He foresaw this eventuality and prepared for the worst. He believed Ogudomon would return, but he believed fate would side him with another team of gallant warriors who would be able to achieve the finishing victory of the past." Drasil replied, facing the Digimon of Light as he set Veemon's hands upon her paws again and looked her deeply in the eyes, where he told the feline Digimon. "When I am gone, you will tell Veemon what happened. In his current state, he won't recall any of the events that played out. And Gatomon, my creator cares deeply for you. I didn't mean to intrude, but borrowing his body, I have seen his memories and knows how much he cherishes you. Promise me you will return his love, show him just how much you mean to him as he means to you."

"Of course I will." Gatomon replied, smiling as she said with a heartfelt tone. "I love Veemon, and I will always be with him."

"It seems my creator not only made the right choices in friends, but also in love. I wish you all the best." Drasil then said, having finished all he needed to say as he gave Veemon back control of his body, making the Digimon of Miracles rub his head and look around with a puzzled look.

"Guys, where are we and how did we get here?" Veemon asked, only for Gatomon to wrap her arms around Veemon's neck, holding him close as she said back. "That doesn't matter, all that does is we are together."

Still a little confused, Veemon was about to speak, but was silenced as Gatomon moved her head forward, claiming Veemon's lips in a loving kiss, one the 'V' marked Digimon gladly returned, feeling the love and devotion gatomon held toward him.

And while Davis was happy to see Veemon and Gatomon showing their love, he approached his Digimon partner and cut in.

"Veemon, we promise we'll explain everything to you. But right now it's time we got Drasil's final reward." The maroon haired Digidestined said, just as he, Tai, Takato, Takuya and the rest of the heroes and heroines faced the crystal form of Drasil, bringing up their respective Digivices and found that as they did, the Drasil statue shone brightly, releasing streams of Data that flowed into their Digivices, filling all with a great power, feeling a great light overcome them all.

-Back within the Dark Ocean-

"Where is this Daemon that lord Ogudomon told us about?" Lilithmon questioned as she and Lucemon made their way through the area, while Leviamon was looking through the blackened waters of the Dark Ocean for their potential comrade.

"He's close." Lucemon said, smirking darkly as he added. "I can sense his hatred, and it is glorious."

"Closer than you think." A dark voice said to them, causing Lilithmon and Lucemon to look up, where both saw Deamon floating above them, his arms crossed as he glared at the duo.

"I can tell you didn't come all this way just to say hi. What do you want with me?" Daemon asked.

"We come with an offer for you from our Lord, the great Demon Lord, Ogudomon." Lilithmon said in reply, before explaining. "We have learnt of the wrongdoings you received at the hands of the Digidestined, how you were banished here by those brats, which is why our Master has the most generous of offers, join us. Join us and not only will you be free from this eternal prison, but you will be granted power beyond your imagination."

"You will be a Demon Lord like us." Leviamon added as he resurfaced. "You will be feared by all. You will have the power to get your revenge and crush anything that dares stand in your way. All you need to do is agree to serve our Master, do this and the destiny of an eternal world of darkness shall come into fruition."

"So what do you say?" Lucemon asked, not caring if the answer was yes or no, either way he would not fail Ogudomon.

"I have heard stories about Ogudomon. I leant he was stronger then the Dark Masters, so he has returned?" Daemon asked, looking at the Demon Lords and then saying. "I can see you have his mark upon you, so I will make you a deal, show me his power in a battle and if you can defeat me, I will then join you."

"You have a deal." Lilithmon said, smirking as she prepared for battle, only for Lucemon to place his hand before her.

"No. He's mine." Lucemon said with an arrogant grin, approaching Daemon, who glared down at Lucemon.

"You will regret facing me." Daemon declared, casting his clawed hands in flame, showing his power was just as strong as ever.

"Evil Inferno!" He then called, casting out the flames from his hands, consuming Lucemon, making him chuckle at seeing the Demon Lord's form swallowed by the flames.

However, Daemon's victory was cut when he heard Lucemon laugh.

"If that's all you can do, then this will be over sooner than I expected." Lucemon said, casting the flames away with a mere swing of his hand, astonishing Daemon to see that Lucemon. not only survived, but was unharmed.

And Lucemon continued to leave Daemon in shock as he appeared in front of him, hovering before Daemon with a wicked grin on his face.

"Paradise Lost Punch!" Lucemon then called, slamming his fists into Daemon's chest countless times, filling him with pain, the likes of which he had never experienced beforehand, punching him over and over, and finishing with a drop kick, sending Daemon crashing down upon the ground with a great blast.

Groaning as he dragged himself up, Daemon looked upward to see Lucemon smirking down at him, at the pathetic state Daemon had been left in.

"So that's the power of Ogudomon? I couldn't even leave a single burn mark on you, but you nearly crushed me to digital dust. I can see the power of the Demon Lords is far greater than I anticipated." Daemon said as he started to get up, looking at Lucemon, Lilithmon and Leviamon, where Lilithmon held her hand out, offering to help their potential Demon Lord back to his feet.

"So will you join us?" Lilithmon asked, casting her hand in darkness, which Daemon could feel a great and terrible power emitting from it, knowing that was the power of Ogudomon.

But knowing it could give him the strength he needed to escape the Dark Ocean and defeat the Digidestined, Daemon wasted no time as he grabbed Lilithmon's hand, accepting her gesture and Ogudomon's power, causing him to groan as he was enveloped in darkness and began to alter his form.

With the darkness running wildly around his form, Daemon let out an almost beatley howl as the darkness began to change him.

The hood that covered his face ripped open, revealing a terrible and demonic face showing off a line of fangs from his mouth, a set of demonic eyes and black spiked hair that trailed down his back.

The cloak continued to tear away as the darkness took hold of him, revealing his body, which took a more beast-like form as red fur covered his sides and his legs, while his arms extended and his claws sharpened, with his left arm growing longer than his right, leaving him in a twisted state of evil.

But not caring about what he looked like, Daemon roared loudly as the darkness dispersed, making Ogudomon's power his own, where the mark of his new master appeared on his arm, cast upon his upper right shoulder.

"So this is the power of Ogudomon? It feels like nothing I ever experienced. But I know with this power, I can finally destroy the Digidestined!" He called wickedly as he cast his wings out, where strong gusts shot from his form, making big waves rock upon the dark waters.

And with the final Demon Lord reborn, Leviamon spoke up.

"It is time. Now we can finally free Lord Ogudomon from the seal and continue the destiny he created so long ago." The giant Digimon declared, submerging beneath the waters where he was to meet his Demon Lords back at Ogudomon's dark seal to release their master.

Authors: oh no, all the Demon Lords have been gathered and Ogudomon will be freed. Will the heroes be able to defeat the Demon Lords and their dark master, or will the Digital World fall into an age of evil? We'll have to wait and see on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.


	9. Ogudomon's Revival

With the seven Demon Lords finally reunited, it was time they continued their duties for Ogudomon.

Circling around the seal that contained their Master, the seven Demon Lords concentrated the power of their Master into the seal, where they could feel Ogudomon's true power start to awaken.

{ **Soon. Soon I will be reborn, and the Digital World will be mine.** } Ogudomon declared from the seal, only to then say. { **But with these new threats to me, I can never regain all my power.** }

{ **Go my servants of darkness. Go and destroy the light that opposes me!** } He commanded, before his seal gave off a dark purple glow, which consumed the seven Demon Lords, increasing their power, where the seven Demon Lords were then consumed by the darkness and sent out to crush the Digidestined, Tamers and the Legendary Warriors, leaving Ogudomon alone as he chuckled in his seal.

{ **I can feel it. I can feel my power returning. Nothing can stop my revival. Even if those foolish children take down a Demon Lord or two, I will return.** } Ogudomon declared, continuing to focus his dark power, feeling that with each passing second, more of his darkness was being released, and soon his true form would be revealed back to the world he had failed to conquer.

-Meanwhile-

Back within the Server Tree, the hidden location of Drasil, the Digidestined, Tamers and Legendary Warriors all tensed up as a terrible darkness filled the area.

"I can feel it. We have some unwanted party guests." Takuya commented, feeling that familiar darkness of the Demon Lords.

"Then let's show them what we do with unwanted pests." Zoe said in reply, feeling the strength of Drasil and the Royal Knights flowing through her D-Tector, where she planned to show the Demon Lords that they were no longer pushovers for the dark Digimon.

"Guys, we have to get back to the surface." Terriermon said, before reminding their allies. "Impmon, Tommy and JP are still up and on guard duty. And as tough as they can be, they'll be no match against a Demon Lord, let alone three."

{Then allow me to offer my assistance one final time.} All heard Drasil's voice say, emitting from the crystal sphere in the corner of the room, where the sphere began to glow with a bright light as it began to surround the area.

"But Drasil, if you do this, you'll use up all your power." Veemon pointed out, feeling Drasil's energy fading away.

{It is alright, my Lord. So long as you can stop Ogudomon, I know my existence wasn't for nothing. Best of luck my friend.} Drasil said in reply, forcing itself to its limit as it prepared to give the remainder of its life energy to allow the heroes and heroines to return and confront the Demon Lords.

Returning just before the stairs of Drasil's passage, all saw the stairway close up, knowing Drasil had sacrificed everything to give them all the chance they needed for victory, where Tai then stepped up and made a promise.

"We will stop Ogudomon and his Demon Lords, for the Royal Knights, for Imperialdramon and for Drasil. That is my promise." He said, where the rest of the heroes and heroines nodded, agreeing with Tai's declaration, just before all heard the cries of Beelzemon coming from out the illusion of the Server Tree, causing the three generation of heroes and heroines to rush out and saw that while Beelzemon had been knocked down, seeing Korikakumon and MetalKabuterimon were standing before Beelzemon, defending him against a line of Demon Lords.

The heroes and heroines of three generations were shocked at seeing the Demon Lord line, as well as seeing another Beelzemon, but saw the notable changes in his appearance, namely the cruel smile on his wicked face, while by the side of the second Beelzemon was Lilithmon, Lucemon and Barbamon.

Stunned at the second Beelzemon, Rika spoke "why is there two Beelzemon"

"I was created thanks to the darkness your pathetic friend has." Dark Beelzemon replied, grinning wickedly as he glared at the real Beelzemon and stated. "He might try to hide it, but he cannot escape his darkness."

"You might think you are greater than me, but you are just a cheap copy." Beelzemon stated, pulling himself up, refusing to allow an imposter defeat him.

And while the Tamers had faith in their Beelzemon, knowing he was not the evil being that Dark Beelzemon was making him out to be, Takato noticed that amongst the Demon Lords, all had stronger energy, their darkness marks were different from past experiences as he commented. "It looks as the Demon Lords also got a power up."

From Takato's words, the heroes and heroines looked at the Demon Lords, where all could see a dark purple aura circling their forms, while the same purple replaced their pupils, showing that the evil of Ogudomon had become part of them.

"The return of our Master is soon. All that stands in his way is you sorry lot of brats." Lilithmon declared.

"And as we speak, our brethren are dealing with those pains back in the Real World." Lucemon added, concerning the heroes and heroines to hear that Kazu, kenta, Suzie, Ryo and the rest of the Digidestined were in danger.

Looking at the Demon Lords, all could tell that the dark power of Ogudomon would make them more trouble than before, but still concerned for his sister, Henry whispered. "Think you guys can handle these Demon Lords?"

"I think so, but why do you ask?" Rika questioned in reply.

"We might have Drasi's power, but Ryo and the others haven't received that energy boost." Terriermon informed, before saying. "If you can hold these dark freaks off, it should give us time to find a gateway back to the Real World and share our strength."

"Leave that to us." Davis said, stepping forward, alongside Veemon, ready to kick some Demon Lord butt.

At seeing Veemon, Lilithmon asked. "You're the new form of Imperialdramon?"

After Veemon nodded, the Demon Lords laughed, believing Veemon to be a joke.

However, showing that he was not alone, Agumon, Guilmon, Renamon and Gatomon joined Veemon, remembering their children and making sure that their world was not one where they would be raised in darkness, before their human partners each withdrew their respective Digivices, harnessing their power as they Bio-Emerged, causing VictoryGreymon, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Ophanimon and UlforceVeedramon to take their places, while Takuya, Zoe and Koji combined their Human and Beast Spirits to transform into their mighty forms, Emperorgreymon, MagnaGarurumon and JetSilphymon.

And joining in on the fight, Biyomon combined her power and being with Sora to Digivolve to Phoenixmon, who let out a majestic cry as she made her appearance known to her enemies.

Bracing himself for battle, but looking toward his friends, Gallantmon called to Henry. "Henry, go back to the Real World. I am counting on you to help Jeri protect the children from the other Demon Lords."

"You can count on us." Terriermon replied, answering for Henry, before the blue haired boy nodded.

However, Armadillomon pointed out. "Now all we need is a way back to the Real World."

"Leave that to me." Yolei said with a confident grin, opening her laptop and typing as fast as she could, smiling as managed to hack her way into the data line of the Digital World and made a temporary gate between the Digital World and the Real World.

But seeing Yolei's temporary escape, Lilithmon asked. "And where do you think you're going?"

Not planning on letting any of the heroes or heroines escape her grasp, Lilithmon attacked, bringing out her Nazir Nail as she prepared to slice through her foes, but was stopped as Ophanimon got in front of her.

"Sorry to cut in, but we have unfinished business." Ophanimon said in Gatomon's voice, where the feline Digimon part of Ophanimon could tell that behind her power, this was the same LadyDevimon she had defeated during the reign of the Dark Masters, only this time the angelic Digimon planned to end the fallen angel Digimon once and for all.

"Guys, we have to be careful." Gallantmon spoke up, keeping his eyes on the enemy. "I can feel their power from here, and it's obvious they have gotten stronger."

"So have we." UlforceVeedramon pointed out, grasping his hands into fists, feeling his original power coming back to his being.

"And don't count me out yet." All heard Beelzemon say, looking to see Beelzemon draw out his shotguns and say. "I don't want you guys having all the fun."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Gallantmon said in reply, looking forward to fighting alongside Beelzemon again, feelings shared by Sakuyamon as she took by Beelzemon's side, drawing out her spear and waited for the time to attack, actions both sides shared as the battle between good and evil had begun.

-Meanwhile, back in the Real World-

Within the streets of Shinjuku, panic and screaming filled the area as a dark purple mist filled the skies, where Leviamon, Daemon, and Belphemon appeared, letting out their full power as they released streams of darkness upon the area, devastating buildings, tearing up the ground and causing vehicles to explode.

The misery and despair of the panicking humans and weak Digimon filled the Demon Lords with glee, making Daemon laugh.

"I just love seeing the weak cowering before me." Daemon commented, casting his left hand in flame as he attacked.

"Evil Inferno!" He called, releasing the flames from his hand as a mighty fireball, aiming at a section of civilians yet to escape the vicinity.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Daemon and the others heard a voice call back, where they saw Daemon's dark flames clash against seven orbs of light, resulting in the set of attacks cancelling the other out in a great blast, before looking ahead.

"Looks like we have company." Barbamon commented, looking over to see the Digidestined and Tamers that had remained behind, consisting of Seraphimon, Rosemon, Gryphonmon, HerculesKabuterimon, HiAndromon, PurityAngemon, Justimon and Cherubimon, while on the sidelines stood Jeri and the young Digimon, all expressing anger at the Demon Lords.

"So you're the bullies that my parents told me about?" ChibiRuilmon questioned, wanting to fight just like her mother, but knew she would be eliminated without a second to

"We don't know what you're up to exactly, but we are here to stop you." Justimon declared, betting the Demon Lords had arrived to take over and cause havoc, as Myotismon, Apocalymon, the Devas and the various evils before them had done in the past.

"We actually came to crush you, but you saved us the trouble to find you." Leviamon said, glaring down at the heroes. "So if you can just hold still, we can complete the destiny of Lord Ogudomon and destroy you all."

"Sorry, but I was never one to take orders." HiAndromon said back, gathering electricity in his right hand as he attacked.

"Lightning Blade!" He called, slashing the energy he had gathered at the Demon Lords, where Belphemon moved in and took the hit, confusing the group, while the Demon Lords grinned.

"Now you've done it." Belphemon said, just as the chains binding him began to crack and fall. "Now you've made me mad!"

With the sudden outburst of rage, Belphemon let out a fearsome roar as he opened his eyes, showing they were filled with an undying malice and fury, before all watched as the Demon Lord began to glow with a terrible light.

As a sudden uproar of dark winds circled around the area, bringing up his arms to defend himself, HerculesKabuterimon questioned. "What is this? What's going on?"

"Thanks to the foolishness of your friend, Belphemon is ready to show his true power." Leviamon explained, watching as the confined and shadowed form of Belphemon began to alter and change rapidly, where his size increased, towering over many of the heroes, heroines and Demon Lords, his wings spread open and expanded, while a set of bulging arms and legs shot out from the shadow form, completing his terrible transformation.

And as the darkness that consumed his form dispersed, the Digidestined and Tamers were in shock to see Belephemon's true form, where he snarled at his enemies, claws drawn and ready to rip them all to pieces.

At seeing Belephemon in his Rage Mode, Jeri started shake in fear, sensing Belephemon's dark power, to the point her fear froze the brunette in place.

But her fears faded a little as she heard Frimon speak up, the In-Training Digimon making his presence known as he remained in Jeri's arms.

"Jeri, I know you are scared, but you have the heart of a lion. You don't need to fear the Demon Lords because you have friends who love you." Frimon said, jumping out of Jeri's arms, where he stood before her and added. "And if be, I will do what I must to protect you."

Jeri knew Frimon was right, where she shook off her fear, took out her D-power and nodded.

"You're right. Thank you, Firmon. I might not have the strongest Digimon, but I can still help my friends." Jeri said in reply, drawing out a handful of her Digimon Cards, ready to add her power to her allies.

But before she could play a single Digimon Card, as if acting to her determination, almost like a miracle, Jeri's D-Power glowed with a pure golden light, where she was left in awe as Frimon surpassed his In-Training and Rookie form, Digivolving back to Leomon.

"Leomon!" She called, tearing up joyfully to see her partner back to his Champion form, where she wrapped her arms around him, embracing the lion Digimon.

"It's good to be back, Jeri." Leomon said, rubbing his Tamer's head, but had to speak up.

"I know you missed me, but I must fight. I must protect my Tamer and my friends." He informed, drawing his blade as he approached the other Digidestined and Tamer Digimon.

And while part of Jeri was scared of losing Leomon again, she put her faith in her partner, closing her eyes as she grasped her D-Power and thought. 'Good luck, Leomon.'

Knowing Leomon could handle himself, Jeri looked upon the young Digimon.

"Come with me. We need to give our friends some space." She stated, heading off with ChibiRuilmon, DemiGenamon and Nyaromon, making sure they were not in the way, but close enough if her assistance was needed.

Preparing to combat the Demon Lords, HiAndromon smiled.

"It's good to have you back, Leomon." HiAndromon commented, grinning as he asked. "But are you as tough as I remember?"

"A warrior never loses his strength." Leomon said in reply, gathering his power in his fist, surging with energy, which Jeri noticed and decided to show her skills as a Tamer hadn't rusted.

"Digi-Modify! Power activate!" She called, slashing one of her Digimon Cards through her D-Power, causing the energy around Leomon's fist to increase in size and strength, where he then threw his fist out with a bellowing roar. "Fist of the Beast King!"

Releasing his energy, it took the form of a lion's head, where it clashed against Belphemon's chest, leaving behind a small scorch mark, which damaged the Demon Lord's body.

"Nice shot."Gryphonmon commented, impressed to see that Leomon had damaged a Demon Lord, though the praise was short sighted as Belphemon roared furiously.

"Nobody attacks me! Now you will all pay! Thunder Horn!" He exclaimed, gathering electricity in his set of his horns, before firing off his attack into the air, devastating all as a the thunder rained down as a great barrage of bolts, bringing further destruction to the area around them.

And while the heroes and heroines did the best they could to avoid the onslaught, (who/which Digimon) weren't as lucky as they were struck by Belphemon's wrath and electrocuted.

But with some of the Digidestined and Tamers struck down, the group noticed the lightning of Belphemon striking around the Demon Lords.

"Be careful, you fool." Daemon ordered, narrowly being electrocuted themselves, which made Belphemon glare down at the Demon Lord and say back with a continued aggression. "I am Belphemon, the strongest Demon Lord, I don't take orders from you."

"And who says you are the strongest?" Leviamon questioned, before pointing out. "As I recall, you need an alarm clock just to wake you up before you fight. And don't forget I was the only surviving Demon Lord during our Lord's end."

"You just got lucky. If you didn't have all that access weight, the Royal Knights would have crushed you like a Flymon." Daemon said, feeling his hatred turning toward the Demon Lords.

At seeing the Demon Lords conflicting, PurityAngemon whispered to his friends. "It looks like they don't know how to work together. Maybe we can use this to our advantage."

"Smart thinking." Vikemon replied, before stating. "This could be our one chance to turn the tide of battle in our favour."

"Then let's get to it." Rosemon said as she leapt up, hovering in the air to get a clear shot at the Demon Lords, while HerculesKabuterimon Seraphimon, Gryphonmon and PurityAngemon joined her.

"Thorn Whipping!" Rosemon then announced, lashing her vine-like whip out and casting forth a stream of lighting.

"High Mega Blaster!" HerculesKabuterimon followed up, casting his four hands in electrical orbs that he then tossed within Rosemon's attack, spreading out the thunder.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon called, gathering up his light and casting the light as seven shots, combining with the electricity, which then caused the lightning to split into nine lines of thunder.

"Solo Roar!" Gryphonmon then roared, her screech striking at the lines of thunder, turning the nine lines into a spread out barrage of thin thunder shots.

"Miracle Strike!" PurityAngemon finished, casting his fist in gold light that he released, charging up the power of the thunder onslaught, where the attacks rained down upon the Demon Lords, consuming them by the combined teamwork and power.

But not letting up, Vikemon, HiAndromon, Justimon and Cherubimon added their assistance as they attacked.

"Arctic Blizzard!" Vikemon announced, casting out a chilling air that froze the area around him, before bashing his morningstar into the ice and sending a collection of shards at the blast that had erupted from the first attack.

"Lightning Blade!" HiAndromon called, gathering more electricity around his right arm and firing it off, alongside Justimon's Justice Burst attack, combining the lightning with a series of energy shots.

And showing her power, Suzie and Lopmon used the strength of Cherubimon, casting down a massive stream of thunder bolts from the dark skies, via their Heaven's Judgement attack, causing the ground to uproar with debris.

However, as the effects of the attacks faded, the Digidestined and Tamers were all in shock to see the Demon Lords were not only standing, but all the power of their combined attacks had done nothing to harm them.

Facing their foes, Daemon said. "Seems we almost forgot about you."

"Tell you what, we'll destroy these brats first, then we'll figure out who is the strongest of Lord Ogudomon." Belphemon suggested with a surprising calmness in his voice, which caused Daemon and Leviamon to nod and give off wicked grins.

"As much as I hate to agree with goat face, he's right. Lord Ogudomon sent us here to destroy these problems, not each other." Leviamon then said, focusing his complete attention on the enemies of his Master as he took the first strike.

"Thunder Breath!" The gargantuan reptile bellowed, his roar casting a terrible shockwave that caught up Vikemon and Justimon, striking the pair and sending them crashing back a great distance.

"Guys!" Seraphimon called, concern filling him when he got no reply and could see no signs of his friends.

"You should worry about yourself, kid." Seraphimon heard Daemon declared, looking to see the Demon Lord fly down and slam his fist into his chest, damaging Seraphimon greatly.

And before any of the heroes or heroines could react, Daemon continued his attacks path of rage.

"Evil Inferno!" He yelled, casting out a massive stream of dark flames that spread through the area, turning to a line of flaming walls, separating Seraphimon, Gryphonmon, PurityAngemon, and Cherubimon away from their friends.

-Meanwhile, against Belphemon-

And with the flames trapping them, HerculesKabuterimon and Rosemon were left to confront Belphemon, who let out another fearsome roar, causing Rosemon to comment. "He could really use a breath mint."

"Rosemon, you have to be careful. Remember what Gennai told us, they are stronger than the enemies we have fought in the past." HerculesKabuterimon said in Izzy's voice, believing it not a smart move to provoke their enemy.

Rosemon nodded in reply to Herculeskabuterimon's words, where she then readied her thorn whip, waiting to see what terrible tricks Belphemon had at his disposal.

At seeing Rosemon's weapon, Belphemon started laugh.

"And what are you going to do with that?" He questioned, thinking Rosemon's choice of weapon a joke.

"Just watch." Rosemon said back with some anger in her voice, not one to take being insulted lightly.

"Thorn Whipping!" The Digimon of Sincerity called releasing a secondary blast of electricity from her thorn covered whip, directing all the power at Belphemon, which struck the Demon Lord in the face, stabbing in his eye with the bolt of thunder.

Striking Belphemon, the Demon Lord roared at the sting, covering his damaged eye.

"You will pay for that, you little bug!" He snapped, but found his body suddenly fall, collapsing to his knees, which made him question. "What's going on? What have you done to me!?"

"My Thorn Whip allows me to tame those I attack. Even a Digimon as wild as you cannot resist me it seems." Rosemon explained, proud of herself, before she brought out her right hand and commanded. "Now yield!"

Unable to disobey the effects of Rosemon's power now filling his body, Belphemon moved down further, taking to a bowing position, where he snarled at allowing Rosemon to manipulate him.

"HerculesKabuterimon, it's up to you now." Rosemon stated, seeing the Demon Lord open to attack, which caused the Digimon of Knowledge to nod in reply.

"Mega Electro Shocker!" He then called, gathering a tremendous amount of electricity within all four of his hands, which he then fired as a great blast toward Belphemon.

"When this attack hits, you're finished!" Rosemon declared, keeping her focus on controlling Belphemon's body, only for shock to fill her and HerculesKabuterimon when a series of dark chains that circulated with electricity shot from the ground, not only shielding Belphemon from HerculesKabuterimon's attack, but wrapped around Rosemon and electrocuted her.

"Rosemon!" HerculesKabuterimon called at seeing the Digimon of Sincerity in pain, before pain filled his being as the chains wrapped around him, electrocuting him alongside Rosemon.

"Did you really think you could destroy me?" Belphemon questioned as he rose to his feet, allowing HerculesKabuterimon and Rosemon to see the electrified chains were connected to the ones around his arms, just digging into the ground before the Demon Lord.

"Your little whip trick did catch me off guard, but after getting a recharge, I was able to fight its effects." The Demon Lord then said, where HerculesKabuterimon looked closely and was stunned to see the electricity running up the chains and into Belphemon's arms.

"Of course, you used your chains to syphon the electrical cables that run under Odaiba to give you more power." HerculesKabuterimon said, shocked that Belphemon could use use a method to increase his power.

"That's right." Belphemon said, just before letting out his strength and his rage as he bellowed. "Now taste my power!"

From his yell, Belphemon forced the electricity to run through the chains, concentrating a greater surge through the metal shackles, which electrocuted HerculesKabuterimon and Rosemon again, making both cry out in great pain, before Belphemon continued to show off his anger, bringing his arms up and down, commanding the chains that held the Digimon of Knowledge and the Digimon of Sincerity to swing up and slam down into the ground over and over, relentlessly attacking his captive foes.

"Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!" Belphemon continued to yell, slamming HerculesKabuterimon and Rosemon against the concrete ground, continuing to tighten the restraints as he electrocuted the duo, making sure both suffered as much as possible during his assault.

Continuing to fill the Digimon with pain, Belphemon severed his chains from the duo, where HerculesKabuterimon and Rosemon collapsed, both covered in bruises as they lay on their chests, struggling to move, where the Demon Lord walked over to the pair, claws drawn as he prepared to shred the Digidestined Digimon to pieces.

"Prepare to be the first I destroy!" Belphemon yelled, about to run his claws along the wounded forms of Herculeskabuterimon and Rosemon, only to stop when a section of voices called.

"Gargo Missiles!"

"Thunder Laser!"

"Illuminator!"

With the respective calls, Belphemon was struck by a series of missiles, a strike of thunder and a burst of black magic, causing him to roar at the pain as the attacks blasted upon his back.

Turning after absorbing what damage he could, Belphemon glared at the attackers.

"You dare attack me!?" He yelled, while HerculesKabuterimon and Rosemon looked ahead, amazed to see MegaGargomon, RhinoKabuterimon and Kuzuhamon.

But looking at the trio, HerculesKabuterimon and Rosemon could sense a great power within their allies.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." MegaGargomon said, where he, RhinoKabuterimon and Kuzuhamon all took their battle stances, before informing. "We just needed to have a small chat with an old friend of Veemon's."

"Drasil..." Belphemon growled, sensing the familiar energy of the Royal Knights now flowing through the three heroes.

"That's right. Drasil sacrificed everything to give us a chance to stop you and your Master for good, and we won't waste it." Kuzuhamon declared, twirling around her spear gracefully, before aiming the blade at the Demon Lord and saying. "So get ready, because it's time for round two."

"Bring it on!" Belphemon snarled back, gathering up the dark power in his claws, where he threw his right arm forward and yelled. "Gift of Darkness!"

Slashing his right arm, Belphemon unleashed a wave of dark energy from his claws, expecting the power to rip apart Kuzuhamon.

However, Kuzuhamon counter, swinging her spear and plunging it into the ground.

"Aura Barrier!" She called, casting a circle of light around her form, shocking Belphemon as his attack clashed against the light and failed to break through.

Backing away with some fear, Belphemon said. "Impossible! You cannot use such power.

"That's right." Kuzuhamon said, smiling as a transparent form of Magnamon appeared by her side and declared. "But I can."

At seeing Magnamon, Belphemon questioned. "You!? But how can you be here, I thought we destroyed you eons ago."

"You might have destroyed my body, but Drasil kept my Data in check." The copy of Mangamon said, before declaring. "I might just be a memory of the real Magnamon, but my disgust for you remains as strong as ever, which is why I gladly share my power with these new heroes. This time you will meet your end."

As MegaGargomon helped HerculesKabuterimon and Rosemon back up, allowing the pair to rest in his arms, the machine Digimon commented. "Looks like you two need a power up."

With that said, HerculesKabuterimon and Rosemon not only felt their energy returning, their wounds healing and fading away, but both felt their power increasing further.

Curious, Rosemon asked. "What's going on?"

"The power of the Royal Knights is now yours' to command." Rosemon heard Crusadermon say, looking ahead to see the spirit of Crusadermon standing before her.

"Use our strength to take down our foes." She offered, glowing in a pink light that not only affected Rosemon, but also affected HerculesKabuterimon, where the Digidestined and Digimon within the Mega forms felt the flow of Crusadermon's power now part of them.

"It's time to take down goat face for good!" MegaGargomon said, via Terriermon's voice, allowing HerculesKabuterimon and Rosemon to stand and take flight beside him.

But even though Belphemon saw the rest of the team rejoin with Kuzuhamon and RhinoKabuterimon, he started to laugh.

"It doesn't matter if you have the power of the Royal Knights on your side. They were crushed in the past and I can make sure history is repeated, then Lord Ogudomon will be free from his seal where both worlds will be cast into an eternal darkness!" The Demon Lord declared.

"Not unless we stop you first." Kuzuhamon said back, showing she held no fear toward the Demon Lord as she shot ahead and attacked.

"Fox Shadow Inferno!" The shaman Digimon announced, using her spear to cast off a swarm of dark fox shaped flames.

"And let me add a little more punch to that power." RhinoKabuterimon offered as his horn began to spark wildly with lightning.

"Thunder Laser!" The Warrior of Thunder called, releasing the built up electricity from his horn alongside Kazuhamon's fox flames, which caused the foxes to magnetize themselves toward the thunder, circling around it as the attack shot at Belphemon.

"Don't forget about us. Mega Barrage! Megagargomon called out, joining in on the attacks as he unleashed a wave of energy shots from the mounted weaponry attached to his arms.

"Forbidden temptation!" Rosemon followed up, casting forth her own barrage attack, where a storm of rose petals shot at Belphemon.

"I won't lose, I won't lose to any of you!" Belphemon yelled, slamming both claws into the ground, where he grabbed at any and all the electrical cables he could find, making him roar in a frenzied rage as his muscles began to pulsate and grow, while veins began to spread all around his arms.

"Dark Sigh!" He exclaimed, bringing up an entire wall of black imbuled chains around him, where the four attacks struck against his defenses, making Belphemon grin to see he was protected.

However, his smile faded as he noticed sections of light peeking through his chains.

"This cannot be!" Belphemon stated, seeing his defences struggling to hold back the attacks. "Who can such weaklings become so powerful!"

"It's like Magnamon said before." He heard HerculesKabuterimon say, looking up and saw the insect Digimon in the air, staring him down.

"The Royal Knights gave us their power to defeat you and Ogudomon. And no matter what happens, we all will see to it that magnamon gets his wish." The Digimon of Knowledge then said, before gathering energy around his horn.

"Horn Buster Revision!" HerculesKabuterimon called, releasing his attack and casting down the stream of energy, which took form as an energy spirit form of Magnamon, pulling back its fist and slamming it into Belphemon's face, the force and power of HerculesKabuterimon and Mangamon were too much for the Demon Lord to handle, pushing him down and causing the focus upon his defensive chains to shatter, where the combined attacks of Rosemon, Kuzuhamon, MegaGargomon and RhinoKabuterimon struck through the chains and consumed Belphemon, causing him to roar in agony as his body was slowly torn apart, his Data dispersing with the power tearing him asunder.

But with the last of his body fading, Belphemon grinned as he declared. "You might have beaten me, but Lord Ogudomon will be free! He will destroy what I couldn't!"

-Meanwhile-

Around the time Belphemon was tormenting HerculesKabuterimon and Rosemon with his electrified chains, Daemon was showing his grudge against the Digidestined of Hope.

"Taste my power! Slash Nail!" He yelled, raking his claws along Seraphimon's chest, causing him to cry out in agony, where TK and Patamon felt the pain piercing through their BioMerged form.

"Seraphimon!" Gryphonmon called in concern at seeing their beloveds being harmed by the vengeful Demon Lord, concerning Catherine as well, before the French Digidestined and Digimon were filled with anger.

"Consider that a tiny payback for trapping me in that wretched Dark Ocean." Daemon said, drawing his claws up as he added with a continued malice. "After I am through with you, you will be begging me to destroy you ."

"You leave them alone!" Gryphonmon then called, lunging at Daemon, refusing to allow him to harm the ones they loved.

"Mobius Bite!" She roared as she sunk her fangs into Daemon's shoulder, causing him to just glare at the mythical Digimon, not showing the slightest pain from her attack.

"Get off me!" He yelled, grabbing at the snake tail Gryphonmon had and ripping the mythical Digimon off of his shoulder, before slamming her into the ground, causing Gryphonmon to cry out in great pain from the impact of the attack.

"I'll deal with you later." Daemon said as he stared down at the downed form of Gryphonmon, before glaring at Seraphimon and then declared. "I have a score to settle with a Digidestined that needs crushing."

From his position, Seraphimon tried to get up, but found the damage to his body was keeping him down, where all he could do was look in despair to see Daemon coming for him, while Catherine was kneeling beside Gryphonmon, checking to if she was alright.

"Catherine get out of here!" Seraphimon shouted, but through TK, concerned for his girlfriend. "Take Gryphonmon and just run!"

"Never!" Catherine said back, shaking her head. "I am never leaving you behind."

"Same here..." Gryphonmon added, pulling herself up, where she continued to show her own love, her love for Patamon as she rammed herself into Daemon, knocking the Demon Lord down.

"Meddlesome brat." He snarled, immediately getting to his feet as he faced Gryphonmon and Catherine.

"I was going to save you for last, but now you've sealed your fates." The Demon Lord then said, focusing all his hatred, all his power on the French Digidestined and her partner.

"Evil Flapping!" Daemon exclaimed, casting out a tremendous inferno from his wings at the girls, watching with a wicked grin as he prepared to incinerate the duo.

But before the attack could make contact with Catherine or Gryphonmon, two figures appeared, grabbing them as they dodged the attack.

"Hope you didn't forget about us." PurityAngemon said, having scooped up Catherine in his arms, while Cherubimon had picked up Gryphonmon.

"Now it's time to pay for harming our friends." Cherubimon said, bringing up her right hand, gathering a bolt of thunder within it.

"Lightning Spear!" She yelled, tossing the bolt at Daemon, only for the Demon Lord to counter the attack.

"Diamond Dust!" Daemon retaliated, casting his hands in dark magic, where he slammed his fists into the thunderbolt, destroying it and leaving him unharmed in the process.

While PurityAngemon and Cherubimon were stunned to see Daemon block the attack, Seraphimon was relieved to see the Tamers had saved Catherine and Gryphonmon.

"You kids are starting to become a real annoyance." Daemon commented, casting his claws in flames as he prepared to strike again. "Evil Inferno!"

Releasing the flames from his claws, PurityAngemon and Cherubimon acted as fast as they could, doing what they could to keep Catherine and Gryphonmon protected, where Cherubimon curled herself in a ball, while PurityAngemon used his light to cast a barrier around himself.

And while the pair managed to protect the French Digidestined and her partner, Cherubimon and PurityAngemon suffered greatly as the flames struck and burnt away at them, striking both Tamers down.

With the Tamer's selfless acts, Seraphimon managed to rise, only to feel a great fear at seeing Daemon face him.

His friends and love done were all lying in defeat and the Demon Lord seemed near impossible to harm, let alone defeat.

"That was fun, but all good things come to an end." Daemon said, giving off a wicked grin as he prepared to get his revenge, to destroy the Digimon of Hope once and for all. said

Casting his claws in flame, Daemon was about to cast off his final Evil Inferno, about to watch with wickedness to see Seraphimon burn up in agony.

However, as he launched his inferno, a voice cut in.

"Grandis Whirlwind!"

From the call, a powerful series of winds spread through the area, causing Daemon's flames to sweep up in the winds, saving Seraphimon from his demise.

Angered, Daemon demanded. "Who dares oppose me now?"

"We do." All heard a familiar voice say, causing Daemon to look up and saw the forms of the Digimon of Kindness and the Digimon of Love and Sincerity looking down at him.

"You..." Daemon snarled, immediately seeing through GradisKuwagamon's form, seeing Ken Ichijouji, the one who had cast him in the Dark Ocean to begin with.

"Long time no see, Daemon." GrandisKuwagamon just said, no longer fearing the Demon Lord or his power, feelings Valkyrimon shared as he drew the Feral Sword from its sheath and waited to attack.

At seeing the pair, Daemon then questioned. "How did you escape from the Digital World? I thought those four idiots Lilithmon, Lucemon, Barbamon and Dark Beelzemon were supposed to keep you busy?"

"You have me to thank for that." Yolei replied, where the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity explained from within Valkyrimon's safe grasp . "I used my laptop as a shortcut back here while the rest of our friends deal with yours'."

"I don't have friends." Daemon said back, where he then stated. "I don't need anyone to fight my battles other than me."

"Then if you are so tough, why did you become Ogudomon's puppet?" Valkyrimon questioned as he landed and allowed Yolei distance to avoid any accident injury, getting under Daemon's skin, before the Demon Lord grinned as he informed. "He thinks he is using me, but I am using him. Once I get my revenge on you brats, I will destroy Ogudomon's seal before he awakens."

"You'll have to get through all of us before you do anything." Seraphimon said, feeling his confidence return at having his friends backing him up.

"We defeated you once and we can do it again." GrandisKuwagamon added with a great determination.

"Only this time we make sure that you are gone for good." Seraphimon then declared, reflecting the determination GrandisKuwagamon and Valkyrimon shared.

"But before we see that you are defeated, I think it's time we showed you what having friends can achieve." Yolei spoke up, drawing her D-3 and holding it to the air, where it glowed with a blue coloured light as the spirit-like form of UlforceVeedramon appeared around Yolei, drawing his arm in the air and releasing his energy as four shots of light that hit Seraphimon, Gryphonmon, PurityAngemon and Cherubimon, where all four felt themselves back at full power, as if Daemon's attacks had never harmed them.

Glaring at his enemies, refusing to let a little lightshow interfere with his plans, Daemon took a swing at Seraphimon.

"Slash Nail!" He exclaimed, bringing his clawed hand toward Seraphimon, only to look in shock as Seraphimon gripped his wrist, stopping his attack.

"Nice try, Daemon. But your attacks will no longer harm us. We have overcome our fear of you, and can now stop you." Seraphimon stated, keeping Daemon's left arm grasped against his right hand, while charging his left hand toward the Demon Lord, where a blade of light extended, only instead of a blade of purple, it was glowing with blue.

"Excalibur!" He exclaimed, putting his power, as well as feeling UlforceVeedramon's strength in his attack as he plunged his blade through Daemon's chest, causing the Demon Lord to cry in agony at the burning pain, the feel of the light entering his wicked being.

From Seraphimon's attack, Daemon collapsed to his knees, holding his wound as he glared at the Digimon of Hope.

"It's impossible... Tell me... tell me where you got your power...!" He demanded, where Seraphimon just looked down at the Demon Lord and said. "We already told you, our power comes from our friendship."

At his words, the spirit of UlforceVeedramon appeared beside Seraphimon, nodded with pride, before saying. "Now show this vile creature what you can do."

From the words of the Royal knight, GrandisKuwagamon looked at his friends, where all nodded and prepared to strike Daemon down with one combined attack, just before the Digimon of Kindness started

"Grandis Scissors!" He called, running his claws in an 'X' formation and sending a wave of energy in Daemon's direction, where the other heroes and heroines joined in and added their strength.

"Strike of the Severn Stars!"

"Artemis Arrow!"

"Solo Roar!"

"Miracle Strike!"

"Heaven's Judgement!"

With the combined attacks of light and of the strength of the Royal Knights, striking Daemon, the Demon Lord could feel the power to great for him to handle, too pure to fight against his blackened heart, where Daemon let out a great cry as the attack hit him dead on, before all around the Demon Lord saw his body started to break apart, showing Daemon was defeated.

And after a moment, the Digidestined and Tamers saw Daemon's body was completely gone, where Seraphimon then turned around and started to walk towards Catherine and Gryphonmon.

Though they knew the power of the Royal Knights restored them, being polite for those they loved, Seraphimon asked. "Are you guys alright?"

"We thought we were going to lose you." The Digimon of Hope then said, his words causing Catherine and Gryphonmon to smile.

"We felt the same way, but I am glad to see you are safe, TK." Catherine said in reply, wrapping her arms around Seraphimon, embracing the Digimon of Hope, but knowing that her love was directed toward TK.

"You too, Patamon." The French Digidestined then said, continuing to hold Seraphimon close to her, while Gryphonmon moved over and nuzzled her cheek against Seraphimon's helmet, the sight of which caused PurityAngemon, Cherubimon and Valkyrimon to smile at the love that the French Digidestined, her partner and Seraphimon were expressing.

But with Daemon down, GrandisKuwagamon spoke up.

"We have to go to the others and see if they need our help." He informed, causing the rest of team to nod, agreeing with the Digimon of Kindness, where all started to head off and confront the other Demon Lords.

-With Leviamon-

Facing off against the behemoth that was Leviamon, Vikemon, HiAndromon, Leomon and Justimon looked upward, seeing the Demon Lord glaring down at the duo with a wide grin.

"Do whatever you can. Your attacks will be like flies hitting a wall." Leviamon said, giving a darker smile as he ran his lizard tongue along his fangs and stated. "And after I am finished with you, you will be nothing but Data I will have to pick out of my teeth."

From Leviamon's surge of power, Leomon growled at the enemy, but refused to give up.

"We need to come up with a plan to beat him. I might only be a Champion Level, but I will try my best to protect the Real World and everyone we cherish." Leomon said, ready to put his life on the line of it meant keeping Jeri protected, feelings HiAndromon shared as he his left hand on Leomon's right shoulder.

"That the spirit! We're glad to have you back, so now it's time to kick lizard breath's butt." The cyborg Digimon said, refusing to let their size changes let them get the better of them, even using it against Leviamon as HiAndromon leapt up and toward the gargantuan sized Digimon.

"Atomic Ray!" He called, gathering energy from the red and blue turbines on his shoulders, where the energies shot out and combined as one attack, blasting Levaimon's face, but didn't even faze him.

"That tickled." Leviamon declared, thinking that was all HiAndrom had up his sleeve.

However, Leviamon was proven wrong when the cyborg Digimon jumped on Leviamon's snout, drew out a line of pure electricity, where he then announced. "Lightning Blade!"

Plunging the blade into the skin beneath his feet, into Leviamon, the twin tailed beast gave a small cry, as if stung by a bee.

And with HiAndromon's attack, Vikemon, Leomon and Justimon joined in, attacking alongside the cyborg Digimon.

"Viking Flare!" Vikemon announced, slamming his morningstar into Leviamon's head, bashing it over and over.

"Smashing Kick!" Leomon called with a mighty roar, followed alongside Justimon, who used his 'Justice Kick', where both Tamer Digimon slammed their right feet into Leviamon's snout, the force of the combined kicks causing the Demon Lord to stagger back a little.

And continuing to strike, Leomon drew his Lion Sword, Justimon extending out the Voltage Blade, where both plunged their unique blades into Leviamon's flesh, piercing the skin and jabbing at the Demon Lord relentlessly.

"Ok guys, we've got him on the ropes. So long as we stay up high, we should be..." HiAndromon began to say, only to stop speaking when all heard Leviamon laugh.

"You thought that those attacks were really going to stop me, you thought wrong." Leviamon then said as his body was surrounded in a whole field of electricity, the sudden electricity running along his body caused Vikemon, Leomon, HiAndromon and Justimon to all cry out, unable to withstand the shocking pain and fell off of Leviamon's being, collapsing to the ground with a collection of painful thuds.

At seeing the heroes all fall from his body like a bunch of flies, Leviamon grinned to see his defences had overwhelmed his foes, leaving them lying helpless before him.

"I can not believe you were the ones supposed to stop me. I thought I was going to face a challenge, but i thought wrong. You're nothing but weaklings, tiny scraps of unwanted Data." Leviamon declared cruely.

"Now it's time for me to finish you off." He then said as he brought his two tails upward, ready to strike down his foes, them to nothingness.

However, the sudden slam of a giant popsicle against Leviamon's face caused him to crash back, groaning at the pain inflicted, where he turned and saw the giant penguin that was the Fusion Spirit of Ice, while atop the giant penguin's head was the Warrior of Darkness, Rhihimon, as well as Dominimon.

"Sorry, but you aren't finishing anybody off." Daipenmon declared as he then attacked, striking the right popsicle into Leviamon's head, brining it down, where it glowed with a white and blue aura as the spirit of Dynasmon infused itself into the attack as the weapon made contact with Leviamon, smashing Leviamon into the ground from the impact of the attack.

"That's bound to cause a brain freeze." Dominimon said he rushed down from Daipenmon and went to check on his friends, while Rhihimon nodded as he prepared to take on the Demon Lord.

"Let help him get rid of it. Darkness Bluster!" Rhihimon then announced as he attacked, releasing a shot of dark energy from his spear, striking Leviamon's the face and sending him further back, crashing into a building, where the debris toppled upon the Demon Lord.

Leviamon started to get up after taking that hit, glaring at the ones who attacked him.

"So I guess you found the Data of the Royal Knights?" Leviamon commented, scoffing as he added. "I admit I thought it was lost after Lord Ogudomon's defeat, but it looks like Imperialdramon kept it saved."

"That's right." The Jesmon said, appearing on the shoulder of Daipenmon. "Unlike your creator, Lord Imperialdramon cares about us. He sees us as his friends and not just his servants, which is why he relinquished his power in the past to keep our memory alive."

"And to honour that memory, we will make sure you are defeated this time around." Rhihimon declared, gathering both darkness and Jesmon's power in his spear.

However, with the knowledge that the Royal Knights were against him, Leviamon started to laugh.

"Let me tell you something, I'm not like those other fools." The behemoth sized Digimon then said as a strong energy was released from his body, where the buildings around Leviamon tumbled, breaking to pieces.

"After Lord Ogudomon was sealed away and the Demon Lords were destroyed, I was lucky to have survived. I was cast into the Dark Ocean alongside my Master, only to be reduced to my Ultimate form, but over the years I spent in that dimensional prison, I used every last of my power to break my Master's seal." Leviamon told the heroes and heroines, all the while the energy around him continued to intensify, where he then exclaimed. "And I will not allow the destiny of my Master fall apart because of you. No matter what it takes, even if it costs me my own life, Lord Ogudomon will be free!"

Casting out the dark powers Ogudomon had bestowed upon him, Leviamon slammed his maw down, casting off a terrible shockwave of dark energy that tore through the streets, concerning the heroes and heroines at the power Leviamon was releasing.

"This is bad. He's even stronger than before." Leomon said, concerned about the sudden spike in Leviamon's power, concerned namely for Jeri and the other humans amongst the group at being at such a close range with one as unstable as Leviamon.

Justimon got ready to continue fighting"we need to keep fighting to protect the real world we saw what. Their power did to the building" he said but before they attack. Leviamon made the first move.

"Shell Shock!" Leviamon then bellowed furiously, once again slamming his jaw shut and casting off a powerful and terrible wave of darkness, where the spirit forms of Dynasmon, Jesmon and Omnimon appeared before Vikemon, Dominimon, Justimon, Daipenmon and Rhihimon, using themselves as shields to keep the Digidestined, Tamers and Legendary Warriors protected.

"Young warriors, don't give up on yourselves or on your friends." Dynasmon said to the heroes, giving them courage to stand against Leviamon's power.

However, despite the Royal Knights using themselves to defend the new generation of heroes, their power had yet to reach with Jeri's D-Power, leaving her open to Leviamon's onslaught.

"Jeri!" Leomon called, acting fast as he got before his Tamer, spread his arms out and waited for the attack to strike him down, knowing he would be eliminated, but was certain Jeri would survive.

"Leomon, no!" Jeri cried at seeing Leomon, knowing what he was thinking, before showing her bravery and her devotion to her partner as she suddenly got before the lion Digimon, holding him tightly.

Shocked, Leomon called. "Jeri, what are you doing? Get behind me so you won't be harmed!"

However, Jeri shook her head, tearing up as she continued to keep her arms around Leomon's waist, where she said back. "We are partners, and I refuse to lose you. I won't lose you again!"

At Jeri's cry as she released her emotions, her D-Power shone with a bright gold light, reacting to her feelings, to the power stored within the brunette, which Leomon could feel, feeling Jeri's strength within himself, which caused Leomon to act on his feelings, following his heart as he wrapped his arms around Jeri, just as Leviamon's attack struck the duo.

However, no concern filled Justimon and HiAndromon, for the pair could sense a great power awakening from within the attack of Leviamon.

"That light. I saw it when we Biomerged the first time." HiAndromon said, causing Justimon to nod, where both watched on as the darkness surrounding the area suddenly erupted in flame, where both saw the forms of Jeri and Leomon gone, replaced by a mighty warrior Digimon, who had their right arm jammed in the ground, where wicks of flame burst around, showing that the Digimon had caused the powerful inferno.

And as amazed as they were at the power, all were taken by a continued surprise as they took in the form of the Digimon.

While a beastly hood covered their head, it showed off the lower section of their face, showing that the Digimon was more human in nature.

A dark purple cape flowed down the Digimon's shoulders, showing off the massive muscles behind the red skin of its chest, while a set of giant metal gauntlets covered his forearms.

And removing his arm from the ground, the Digimon spoke.

"This is the true power of friendship, of loyalty, when two courageous hearts beat as one. Alone, we were Jeri Katou and Leomon, but together we are Marsmon!" He announced, his voice sounding as a deeper voice of Leomon's, but the heroes could tell that Jeri and Leomon were in synch with each other as they had mastered the Biomerge.

At seeing Marsmon, Leviamon snarled.

"It doesn't matter if you Biomerge until you're all blue in the face. I will destroy you!" He declared, gathering electricity along his body as he attacked again.

"Thunder Breath!" The Demon Lord exclaimed, releasing the pent up power as a destructive wave of energy that continued to tear away at all around him, while heading for the Digidestined, Tamers and Legendary Warriors.

But with the spirits of the Royal Knights still by their side, Vikemon, Dominimon, Justimon, Rhihimon and Daipenmon defended against the power of Leviamon, while Marsmon braced himself for the attack.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, looking behind him, he saw the spirit form of Gankoomon, who smiled and nodded.

"Use your bond to take down this reptile." He said, causing Marsmon to glow with a powerful orange light, where the Biomerged form of Jeri and Leomon pulled their right arm back, clenching it into a fist, before throwing off a great and powerful punch, combining the power of Gankoomon's fist attack with his flames, causing the thunder to split in half as it made contact with his fist.

"Endless Surge!" Marsmon then let out with a powerful call, gathering flame upon both hands, before jumping at Leviamon.

"You think you can harm me?" Leviamon questioned at seeing Marsmon heading for him, where he declared. "You better double check your position if I were you."

However, Marsmon ignored Leviamon's arrogance as he shot in and slammed his right fist into Levaimon's face, causing him to let out a great cry as the flame fueled fist came into contact with one of his fangs, shattering it to pieces.

And not letting up on his attacks, Marsmon continued to attack, each punch slamming into Leviamon's face, continuing to damage the Demon Lord, before finishing in his combo as he slammed his right fist into the ground, causing the ground beneath Leviamon's feet to burst into flame, scorching the Demon Lord's feet, while causing the asphalt to bubble, burn up and melt, pulling Leviamon in and trapping him.

With Leviamon sinking in the burning asphalt, Marsmon looked at his friends.

"This is our chance. Attack him as one!" He called, letting out a powerful battle cry as the spirit of Gankoomon circled him.

"Corona Sanctions!" Marsmon then exclaimed, releasing a series of white flames at Leviamon, which suddenly burst in orange lights as Gankoomon's power filled the attack.

"Arctic Blizzard!" Vikemon followed up, tapping into Craniamon's spirit, where he erected a wall of deep purple coloured ice, infused with the power of the Royal Knight, which he slammed his morningstar into and sent a massive array of ice crystals right at Leviamon.

"Excalibur's Might!" Dominimon announced, slashing his blade downward and casting off a crescent shaped wave of energy, which increased in power as Dynasmon joined in, causing the attack to greatly expand and intensify.

"Red Cross!" Rhihimon followed up, combining light and darkness in his attack as he tapped into the power of Magnamon, where the red energy shooting from Rhihimon's lion helmet, turned into a shining bright red.

"Ice Crusher Avalanche!" Daipenmon bellowed as he finished in the assault, spitting out a great wave of snow at Leviamon, who let out a great cry of pain when the attacks collided with his bound form, feeling the power was greater than he had anticipated, than his body could handle, where he knew his demise was imminent.

'Lord Ogudomon, I am sorry, I failed you...' Leviamon thought solemnly, feeling as though he had failed his master, only to hear the dark voice of Ogudomon fill his head. { **You have done more for me than expected, my faithful servant. Without knowing it, you have ensured my destiny. The era of darkness will come soon.** }

Unsure what Ogudomon meant, but trusting his Lord, Leviamon closed his eyes and allowed the attack to consume him, to rid his existence from the Real World, where the heroes and heroines believed they had put a major halt to Ogudomon's plans, but were unaware that the time Leviamon was taken down, back in his fortress, the dark energies surrounding the seal began to glow brighter, the power of Ogudomon intensified, to the point a wretched glaring red eye appeared above the seal, where the voice of the Super Demon Lord laughed and declared. { **Haha, even with the failure of my servants, I will be free and the worlds shall know my darkness.** }

Author's note: Man, those were some intense battles, but there are still four more Demon Lords to go, not forgetting about Ogudomon. If the good guys don't do something, then Ogudomon is bound to win. He might have his dark tricks, but the heroes still have some tricks of their own. Find out who will win in this battle of good and evil in the next chapter of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	10. Clash of Light and Shadows

Back within the Digital World, thanks to Yolei, the remaining heroes and heroines knew that the Real World would be safe.

"It's done. Our friends are on their way back to Odaiba to stop Ogudomon." sora informed, picking up Yolei's laptop for safekeeping.

"Your friends might have some luck against the fools Ogudomon ordered to invade your world, but against us, that is a far different story." Lucemon said in reply, remembering how it took all of the Legendary Warriors just to take down his Rookie form.

"Our power is like nothing you have faced before." Lilithmon declared as the mark of Ogudomon upon her forehead began to glow with a sinister light.

Bracing themselves, Gallantmon stepped forward, glaring at Barbamon, where he stated."Barbamon is mine. He's going to pay for controlling Sakuyamon."

Glad to see Gallantmon willing to fight for her, but expressing some concerns, Sakuyamon was about to speak, only to stop when she felt a hand on her right shoulder, causing her to turn and saw Ophanimon, who looked at her with a caring smile.

"Let him go. I can see within him he is still mad and worried when Barbamon took control of your mind, this is his way of making sure you are protected." The angelic Digimon informed, knowing that within Gallantmon, Takato and Guilmon were fighting for those they loved.

While still a little worried for Gallantmon to face such a foe, Sakuyamon faced the knight Digimon she loved, smiling as she knew that Gallantmon was not one to go down without a fight and said softly. "Good luck, Gogglehead."

Feeling confident in Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and Ophanimon smiled, only for the mood to change as they heard an evil laugh, looking over to see Lilithmon cross her arms as she stared at her enemies.

"The little princess won't have her knight to look after her." Lilithmon mocked, which caused Sakuyamon to give off a small growl.

"No. But she has us." Sora said, where she, Phoenixmon, JetSilphymon and Crusadermon took a stand around their friends.

"Be wary of this foe. Her charms can entice even the deepest of couples." Crusadermon warned, her attention drawn to JetSilphymon as she added. "She could even disrupt the love and cause your mate to lose his feelings for you and fall in love with her, where they'd be powerless against her and do her bidding."

"Then it's a good thing that this is a women's only fight." JetSilphymon said in reply as she drew her pinwheel and stated. "I won't allow that witch to use Takuya for her own selfish purposes."

"And we need to be careful. We don't have a clue as to how strong she's gotten since the last time I fought her." Gatomon said through Ophanimon, looking upon the mark on Lilithmon's forehead, sensing the great and terrible darkness coming from it.

"It doesn't matter what you do." Lilithmon declared, smiling darkly as she cast off her robe, leaving her in the black catsuit she wore underneath.

"With Lord Ogudomon's power coursing through me, I will destroy you brats and have my revenge." The woman amongst the Demon Lords then said, claws drawn and ready to attack.

And while he believed in Ophanimon, UlforceVeedramon looked at the angelic Digimon with some concern himself, unable to show his care for the Digimon he loved.

"Ophanimon, be careful." He called, causing Ophanimon to look over at UlforceVeedramon and smile.

"I was just about to say the same to you." She remarked, noticing UlforceVeedramon bracing himself alongside EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, confronting Lucemon.

"Keep your eyes on your opponent, lover boy!" Lucemon called as he suddenly attacked.

"Grand Cross!" The fallen angel Digimon then announced, gathering light energy within his palms that he then released as a great beam that tore through the area as it headed for UlforceVeedramon.

"Hey, Lucemon, don't forget about us! We're stronger than before!" EmperorGreymon called as he got in front of the attack and countered, gathering an inferno in his blade and struck back.

"Pyro Dragons!" He exclaimed, slamming the sword into the ground, which burst around him, causing the flames to shoot around from beneath and took the form of nine dragon-like beings, each lunging into Lucemon's light and pushing the attack aside.

"Let me show what true light is!" MagnaGarurumon then called as he attacked, adding his power alongside EmperorGreymon's.

"Magna Rocket!" The Warrior of Light announced, releasing off a series of light missiles from the rocket launcher mounted to his right arm, which combined with Lucemon's light and EmperorGreymon's inferno, the trio of attacks becoming unstable and causing a great blast to erupt through the area.

"Thanks for the save." UlforceVeedramon said, knowing he could count on his friends to watch his back, but knew that against an enemy like Lucemon, it would take a whole lot more to stop him.

"That's what friends do." EmperorGreymon said in reply, glad to have helped his ally, but he and MagnaGarurumon knew Lucemon's tricks, they knew of his power, but they also knew that with Ogudomon's darkness consuming him like a virus, Lucemon would be near impossible to defeat.

Impossible, but not invincible.

Looking at Lucemon, the three saw the fallen angel Digimon cross his arms and give off an unimpressed smirk.

"Is that all you've got?" He asked, sounding as arrogant as ever, before showing off his power as he suddenly vanished, appearing before EmperorGreymon seconds later and attacked.

"Paradise Lost Punch!" Lucemon called, grinning as he began to slam his fists into EmperorGreymon's being, bombarding him with what felt like an endless stream of punches, continuing to inflict his pain upon the Warrior of Flame.

"Takuya!" UlforceVeedramon called in concern, dashing in to try and help his friend, which Lucemon noticed.

"You want him, then take him." The fallen angel Digimon called grabbing EmperorGreymon by the throat and throwing him at UlforceVeedramon, causing the pair to crash into one another.

"And I'll even throw this in. Grand Cross!" Lucemon added as he continued to show off his relentless cruelty, striking his enemies while they were down as he cast off another blast of light.

However, putting his friends before himself, UlforceVeedramon acted, pushing EmperorGreymon back from the oncoming attack, bracing himself against it as he drew his left arm up.

"Tense-great Shield!" The Digimon of Miracles announced, casting off a barrier around his being from the V-Bracelet, groaning as he could feel the evil of Lucemon's attack clashing against his shield, but refused the attack to pass him, refusing to allow any harm further fall EmperorGreymon.

Pulling himself to his feet, seeing Ulforceveedramon protecting him, but hearing the knight Digimon groans, concern filled EmperorGreymon as he asked. "UlforceVeedramon, are you alright?"

"Don't worry, it'll take more than this to stop us." UlforceVeedramon said in reply, speaking as Davis and Veemon, turning his head to meet Emperorgreymon's gaze as he added. "But now's your change. Strike this guy down!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." EmperorGreymon replied as he leapt up, drew his sword again and aimed the blade at Lucemon, only for it to alter its form, changing from its close range to long range mode.

"Dragonfire Crossbow!" The Warrior of Flame bellowed, casting off the flames from his sword like a great arrow, which Lucemon noticed and forced him to stop his attack against UlforceVeedramon in order to properly counter EmperorGreymon's inferno.

Jumping back, Lucemon prepared to not only dodge EmperorGreymon's attack, but retaliate with his most deadly, Ultimate Sacrifice, gathering an orb of white light in his hand that he was about to toss at the Warrior of Flame, only to see he had fallen into a trap when he noticed a st of shining lights coming at him from both directions.

"Dragon Impulse X!" UlforceVeedramon called majestically, casting his body in a pure blue aura of light, taking the form of a dragon as he shot at Lucemon from the front.

"Starburst Hunter!" MagnaGarurumon followed up, attacking from behind, casting his own being in a form of light as he then slammed at Lucemon from behind, clashing into the fallen angel Digimon alongside UlforceVeedramon.

But as powerful as their attacks were, Lucemon grinned, repelling the pair with his dark power as the purple aura around him expanded, pushing UlforceVeedramon and MagnaGarurumon down.

"Guys!" EmperorGreymon called, concerned at seeing his friends knocked down, which made the Warrior of Light call. "Takuya, wait!"

However, too late, the Warrior of Flame had fallen into Lucemon's trap, having anticipated his foes would gang up on him, and had them right where he wanted, where the Demon Lord then flew upward, revealing the orb still in his hand, which he then cast down, the expression behind the Warrior of Flame and the Warrior of Light turning to shock at knowing what was coming.

"Ultimate Sacrifice!" Lucemon announced, causing the sphere to glow and expand, trapping UlforceVeedramon, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon within a white and yellow dome, the three groaning as they found themselves paralyzed by the magic of Lucemon's attack.

"I can't... can't move..." UlforceVeedramon groaned, finding it hard to even move his head around, but the laughter of Lucemon managed to get him and the Legendary Warriors to look up, seeing Lucemon ready with another white orb.

Releasing his hold over the orb, it fell and made contact with the dome that encased the three heroes, causing UlforceVeedramon, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon to cry out as a terrible and intense pain filled their bodies, causing them all to then collapse, while Lucemon looked at them with a sadistic smile.

"Looks like you survived the first round." He commented, casting another orb, where he then said. "Let's see how long that luck lasts."

Seeing Lucemon ready to drop the orb, EmperorGreymon groaned, managing to speak. "We better think of a way out of here, otherwise we are finished..."

"This time you won't escape." Lucemon declared, dropping the orb, where it fell upon the dome and flashed with another great light, grinning to hear the pain filled cries of his enemies, before seeing that they had survived again.

UlforceVeedramon groan as he gets up he looks at legendary warriors of fire and light " how did you guys beat him last time"

"Koichi... Koichi sacrificed himself to give us the power to Evolve into Susanoomon..." MagnaGarurumon groaned, the memory of seeing his twin hospitalized filling his head as he stated. "But we can't go through that again... As much as we need power, I refuse to allow anybody to risk their lives..."

While agreeing with the Warrior of Light, Emperorgreymon groaned intensely as he managed to push himself, passing through the pain as he got on his feet, chest heaving as he stared at the wicked form of Lucemon and said through laboured breaths. "We need to find away to beat Lucemon without losing a friend..."

While there was a great fraction of Takuya willing to sacrifice himself, he could sense MagnaGarurumon and UlforceVeedramon anticipated his selflessness and protested to it.

"Such a noble cause." Lucemon commented, dropping the orb. "Too bad it was all for nothing."

As the orb landed within the sphere, shining with light as it detonated, Lucemon smirked, expecting to see the heroes either in ruin or finally destroyed.

However, as his light cast down, confusion fell upon the Demon Lord when he saw that UlforceVeedramon, Emperorgreymon and MagnaGarurumon had survived his attack, they had actually broken free.

Now coated in auras, respectively consisting of red, dark blue and silver, it left Lucemon stunned.

"How did you escape my power!?" He questioned, glaring at the Digidestined and Legendary Warriors, before seeing it, seeing the auras around the trio taking the familiar forms of Kentaurosmon, Leopardmon and Jesmon.

"I should've known you insects would interfere sooner or later." Lucemon snarled at seeing the spirit forms of the Royal Knights, using their energy to ensure the safety of UlforceVeedramon, Emperorgreymon and MagnaGarurumon.

"Your dark power is formidable, but against the light of good, friendship and justice, nothing can stop it." Jesmon called around MagnaGarurumon, drawing up his bladed arm from around UlforceVeedramon, Emperorgreymon and MagnaGarurumon's being as he then said. "Ogudomon might have bested us once, but we refuse to allow that to happen again."

UlforceVeedramon and the Legendary Warriors were surprised at the presence of the Royal Knights, but also glad to see them assist in their time of peril.

"My Lord, use our strength as you desire. Use it to slay this enemy of light." Kentaurosmon said to UlforceVeedramon, who nodded, accepting the power of the Royal Knight, as did EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon.

With the power of the three Royal Knights supplying them with their power, UlforceVeedramon and the Legendary Warriors wasted no time in using it, where they drew their weaponry at the hovering form of Lucemon and attacked.

"Judgement of the Blade!" EmperorGreymon called, casting his sword within Jesmon's light and launching a series of slashes at Lucemon.

"Black Aura Blast!" MagnaGarurumon followed up, gathering dark energy from Leopardmon and firing it off as a great blast.

"Ice Wave of Victory!" UlforceVeedramon finished, combining his power with Kentaurosmon, casting off his wave of light from the crest of his armour, only it was surrounded with an icy chill as it passed through his Kentaurosmon-like armour.

Combining their power with the Royal Knights, the attacks all struck Lucemon, consuming him in a great and powerful blast, where UlforceVeedramon, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon watched on as the smoke from their uproar faded, revealing Lucemon's being, only what they now saw left them in shock.

Laughing as he glared at his foes, Lucemon began to glow with a dark purple light, covering his entire body, where his form was consumed by the darkness, showing off a pair of malicious white eyes and a set of fangs as he began to change his appearance.

At what they were seeing, panic filled the Legendary Warriors, causing Emperorgreymon to say. "This is bad."

Concerned, but also confused, UlforceVeedramon had to ask. "What do you mean, what's going on?"

"He's evolving." MagnaGarurumon warned, watching as the darkness that had surrounded Lucemon's humanoid being began to rapidly reshape itself, growing and growing as the darkness spread out and began to take to the sky, changing from his half angel, half demon form and transforming to his Shadowlord Mode, where the dark energies remained around his being, circling his twisted form and supplying him with an untold amount of power.

And with his transformation completed, the new form of Lucemon let out a fearsome and malicious roar as it glared down at the trio, who looked like ants to him from the rapid acceleration of his growth.

Examining the Demon Lord, UlforceVeedramon could no longer see any traces of the old appearance of Lucemon, he could only see a massive dark skinned dragon towering over them, which spread out its six wings and clung tightly to a pitch black orb.

Shaken by the changes, UlforceVeedramon questioned. "What is that thing?"

"That's Lucemon's final form, what he first became when we separated his good side and his evil." EmperorGreymon explained, keeping his blade steady despite his hear at seeing the Demon Lord as he told UlforceVeedramon. "When we first fought him, he went out of control and tried to attack the Real World."

Continuing to examine the Demon Lord's new form, UlforceVeedramon questioned. "How did you beat him last time?"

"He does have one weakness." MagnaGarurumon said in reply, before informing his friend. "Inside his core is the real Lucemon. If we can pierce through his darkness, we'll be inside the core where Lucemon's larva form hides. Destroy that and his Shadowlord Mode is as good as gone."

"That's going to be a problem. Just look." Jesmon suddenly said from EmperorGreymon's side, pointing at their enemy, where the heroes were all in shock as they saw the orb of darkness starting to shrink, being drained into Lucemon's claws.

"What's he doing now?" UlforceVeedramon asked, leaving the Legendary Warriors uncertain and unable to reply, for the giant demon then bellowed with a great laugh.

"What I'm doing is ensuring I have complete power." Lucemon said, further shocking the three at hearing the Demon Lord speak, watching as the last of the darkness was absorbed into its being, causing the dragon's skin to turn pitch black, its skin to fuse around the golden mask that covered its eyes, while top of the dragon's head burst open, revealing the larva form.

"That's one nasty looking pimple." UlforceVeedramon commented.

"This is bad. Now that his larva form has fused with his Shadowlord Mode, it's going to be tougher to beat him now.." Emperorgreymon commented, which made Lucemon laugh.

"Tough?" Lucemon cut in, before stating. "You will find beating me impossible!"

"Now witness what the power of a true Demon Lord can do! Wrath of Darkness!" The Demon Lord called, releasing its pent up darkness, shooting his evil from his mouth and wings, striking down Ulforceveedramon, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon.

But with the Royal Knights remaining as their shields, they took most of the damage for the heroes.

"My Lord, are you alright?" Kentaurosmon's spirit questioned, causing UlforceVeedramon to rise and groan. "Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing..."

"My existence is not of a concern for you, my friend. Just see to it that Ogudomon and his forces are stopped." Kentaurosmon replied, keeping his energy around UlforceVeedramon.

"Thank you for protecting me and my friends." UlforceVeedramon said, grateful toward the undying loyalty of the Royal Knights, before declaring. "Now it's our turn to do the same for you."

Glaring at Lucemon (SM), Emperorgreymon and MagnaGarurumon nodded, agreeing with UlforceVeedramon, knowing it would be hard to take on Lucemon in his altered form, but as a team, they knew they could defeat the Demon Lord a second time around.

Gathering the respective energies of Kentaurosmon, Leopardmon and Jesmon, UlforceVeedramon, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon shot up at Lucemon, preparing to face the gigantic dragon Digimon.

Seeing the trio heading for him, Lucemon's dragon being gave off a sinister smile.

"You think you tiny maggots can best me?" He questioned, gathering energy upon his back, from the seven crests, preparing to strike down UlforceVeedramon, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, expecting the three to try and strike at him.

However, Lucemon was caught off guard as UlforceVeedramon, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon tapped into the power of the Royal Knights, increasing their speed and headed for his stomach, causing him to demand. "What are you doing!?"

"We can't let him attack... We need to get him to higher ground..." UlforceVeedramon groaned, pressing both arms into Lucemon's stomach, alongside EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, all three knowing that at his size, Lucemon's attacks would devastate everyone, both friend and foe alike.

Angered by the heroes managing to slowly propel him to the sky, Lucemon roared out. "Let me go, you miserable bugs!"

Ignoring the Demon Lord, UlforceVeedramon, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon continued to push, continuing to accel Lucemon out of harm's way for their friends, finding that without his orb, his stomach was now a vantage point they could use against the behemoth sized Digimon.

Pushing Lucemon higher and higher, the Demon Lord refused to let their actions go unpunished as he let out another roar and brought his clawed arm down and to his stomach, preparing to crush the Digidestined and the Warriors of Flame and Light.

"I've got this!" EmperorGreymon called at seeing Lucemon's oncoming claw, breaking from his efforted push and drew his sword.

"Taste the power of the Ryugonken!" The Warrior of Flame bellowed, casting his blade in flame and pressing it into Lucemon's hand, plunging into the Demon Lord's flesh and managing to propel his arm from advancing further, protecting UlforceVeedramon and MagnaGarurumon.

Giving off a final shove, UlforceVeedramon, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon found themselves facing Lucemon high in the sky, where the clouds increased in darkness and began to cackle with thunder.

"Alright, the others should be safe now." EmperorGreymon said, glad to know JetSilphymon and their friends wouldn't be harmed by Lucemon's devastation.

"But who will save you?" Lucemon suddenly questioned, finally free from the grasp of the trio, where he cast off his attack, Nihilism Maelstrom', which struck UlforceVeedramon, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon with a line of seven blasts.

And while the Royal Knights remained as their armour, doing what they could to keep their Lord and his friends protected, all felt the terrible pain of Lucemon's attack, causing him to laugh maliciously at seeing all the heroic Digimon suffering.

"That's it! Taste the despair of Lord Ogudomon's power!" He called madly, watching with a wicked grin to see UlforceVeedramon, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon all beaten and worn out, their bodies covered in countless wounds, while the spirits of the Royal Knights looked on with an equal pain.

But despite all the damage they had suffered, none refused to give Lucemon the satisfaction of falling to him.

Ignoring the damage to his armour and his body, EmperorGreymon glared at Lucemon, moving to position himself before his friends.

"I will not let you hurt my friends and the people I care about. I will protect them from you, and Ogudomon, no matter what!" He called with a gallant might in his voice as he started to charge toward Lucemon.

"So long Warrior of Flame. Wrath of Darkness!" Lucemon bellowed, believing Aldamon's attack to be a pointless gesture of friendship, where he gathered dark energy from within his mouth until he release a dark blast.

"EmperorGreymon, look out!" UlforceVeedramon and MagnaGarurumon called in great concern as they watched their friend about to take the hit.

But just as the blast was about to strike him, EmperorGreymon's body started to glow with a great light, casting off the symbols of the spirits of Legendary Warriors.

Water, Steel, Light, Darkness, Wind, Wood, Thunder, Earth and Ice combined with EmperorGreymon's power of Flame, reflecting off with his determined emotions and causing his being to set up in blaze, astonishing UlforceVeedramon, MagnaGarurumon and Lucemon when EmperorGreymon suddenly changed form, with his being expanding behind his blaze.

And when the flames died down, all were left in awe to see EmperorGreymon had changed, as if by a miracle he had Digivolved, where he drew up a familiar and all powerful blade and called with a great might. "Susanoomon!"

At seeing Susanoomon standing between them, MagnaGarurumon was surprised to see Takuya had managed to achieve their combined form, evolving into the ancient warrior Susanoomon, while UlforceVeedramon was surprised at seeing the changes that had occured within the Warrior of Flame.

Looking at the Warrior of Light, UlforceVeedramon questioned with awe. "Who is that?"

"That's Susanoomon." MagnaGarurumon replied, his tone matching the awe of UlforceVeedramon's as he said. "He's the combined power of the ten Legendary Warriors. But how Takuya managed to achieve such a form is beyond me."

"I believe I know how he achieved such a form." Jesmon said, getting MagnaGarurumon and Ulforceveedramon's attention.

"Just as you place your faith in us to give us our power, a similar occurrence happened within the Warrior of Flame. The Spirits of his friends heard his call for power and answered it." Jesmon explained, causing Kentaurosmon to add. "And just as we give our power to you, the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors have shared their strength with their leader."

Fueled by the power of his friends, the Legendary Warriors and the Royal Knights, Susanoomon glared at Lucemon, a blazing determination filling his eyes as he declared. "You're going to pay for hurting my friends."

"Ha! You still think you're going beat me with that form?" Lucemon questioned, refusing to allow Susanoomon to defeat him again.

"I will finish you off, then I will go after your friends." Lucemon said, giving off a cruel and sinister grin as he added. "Maybe I'll go after that Warrior of Wind brat you like so much, crush her spirit as I inform her of your demise before I crush her physically."

"You leave Zoe out of this. This fight is between you and me now!" Susanoomon said back, refusing the Demon Lord to harm anybody, less the woman he loved.

"Take this! Heaven's Thunder!" The Warrior of Flame then announced with a great voice, calling down blast of thunder that fueled his weapon, casting it off as a powerful blast and striking Lucemon's head, causing the dragon being to let off a huge roar of pain, while the Larva began to thrash around, feeling the power of Susanoomon's light tearing at his dark core.

"No! I won't be defeated again!" The Larva called, refusing to allow himself to meet his demise a second time as he gathered all the power of his shadow form and Ogudomon within his insect being, preparing to cast it off and destroy Susanoomon, even if it cost him his own life.

Fueled with dark energy and pure hate, Lucemon Larva started to remove itself from its dragonic section, absorbing the Data of its last form and causing the Larva form that was Lucemon to double in size, matching the height of Susanoomon

"With the power of Lord Ogudomon and my absorbed Data, I'm far stronger than you!" Lucemon exclaimed furiously, lunging at Susanoomon, where he prepared to plunge his tail right through the Warrior of Flame .

Closing in on Susanoomon, Lucemon was about to impale his stinger through Takuya's form, only to come to a sudden halt as MagnaGarurumon and UlforceVeedramon grabbed the Demon Lord from both sides, keeping him locked in place.

"Let me go!" The Larva commanded furiously, struggling against UlforceVeedramon and MagnaGaururmon's holds.

"The only thing going is you." UlforceVeedramon said back.

"This time we going to make sure that gone forever Celestial Blade!" Susanoomon then called, plunging his blade forward and with perfect accuracy, avoiding UlforceVeedramon and MagnaGarurumon as he set the blade right into the Larva's head, causing it to writhe around and scream in defeat.

And unable to withstand the power of Susannomon's blade, feeling the power of the Legendary Warriors, the red gleam in Lucemon's eyes faded as the insect Digimon's head slumped, losing all signs of life as it was defeated yet again.

As they watched the larva started to turn into particles of black Data, UlforceVeedramon was about to congratulate his allies in a job well done.

But their victory was cut short when the three saw Susanoomon suddenly encased in a cocoon of Data, returning back to Takuya, who seemed to have overdone it with the power of the Royal Knights and Legendary Warriors, where the brunette began to fall, heading down after using all his power.

"Takuya!" MagnaGarurumon called, acting fast as to save his friend as he shot down after the Warrior of Flame, casting himself in a yellow light and changing to his SV Mode, discarding his bulky armour and weaponry, allowing him to propel down faster toward the plummeting form of the brunette.

With his speed boost, MagnaGarurumon SV managed to catch Takuya just in time, before the Warrior of Light hit the ground, finding he too had protection and saw the spirit form of Examon wrapped around him, ensuring his safety.

"Thank you, Examon." MagnaGarurumon said, grateful for the assistance, where the dragon Digimon nodded and expressed his own respect.

"Any friend of Lord Imperialdramon is a friend of mine, one I will always protect." Examon replied, looking up at UlforceVeedramon, who gave the dragon Digimon a thumbs up, glad to have him on their side.

"And as much as I'd love to chat on old times, we still have three more Demon Lords to take down." The Digimon of Miracles then said, landing beside the dragon Digimon, who nodded in understanding, fading away for the time being and awaited for his Lord and friends to call upon his power should they need it.

But little did the heroes know that with Lucemon's end, Ogudomon's return continued to go right on track.

{So close. Just the remaining energy of my Demons and I will be free from the seal, free to conquer the Digital World.} Ogudomon said as he felt the energy from fallen Demon Lord, feeling the seal continuing to weaken as he grew in power.

-Meanwhile-

During the time Takuya, Koji, Davis and Veemon had gone all out to fight against their enemy, the girls found that Lilithmon's power was greater than ever.

However, what they noticed the most was that out of the four, Lilithmon seemed to target her attacks toward Ophanimon.

"Finally, after all those years trapped in the Dark Whirlpool, I will get my revenge on you!" Lilithmon declared, swinging her claws at the angelic Digimon, who defended as best she could with her javelin, but groaned as she felt each swipe Lilithmon delivered was filled with power and rage.

"Nazir Nail!" She then called, bringing back her right arm and slammed her gold gauntlet into Ophanimon's javelin, breaking it from her grasp and causing her to fall on her back.

"Now I've got you!" Lilithmon said, ready to finish off her arch nemesis as she shot her claws down at Ophanimon, only to give off a frustrated scowl as Sakuyamon and JetSilphymon Got between her and her target, protecting the Digimon of Light with their weapons of choice.

"Sorry but I won't let you harm my friend." JetSilphymon said, causing Sakuyamon to nod in agreement, pushing Lilithmon back, before the shaman Digimon and Warrior of Wind combined their power.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon announced, casing forth her four fox spirits.

"Ultra Turbulence!" JetSilphymon followed up, releasing a great and powerful wind from her pinwheel, propelling Sakuyamon's foxes forward as they lunged at Lilithmon.

Snarling at the oncoming attack, Lilithmon leapt back and jumped to the air, smirking down at her foes, thinking she had avoided their attacks.

However, she found her form surrounded by shadow, causing her to turn her head and saw Phoenixmon diving at her.

"Crimson Flare!" The Digimon of Love called majestically, releasing a stream of flame from her beak, colliding with Lilithmon's being and slamming her back to the ground, forcing Ophanimon, Sakuyamon and JetSilphymon to jump aside from the inferno as Lilithmon crashed down before them.

Pulling herself up, Lilithmon glared at the heroines around her.

"I am really starting to get annoyed by you brats." She commented, clenching her right hand and dispelling the flames that burnt upon it.

"Then you are going to hate us for what we have next." Ophanimon said back, causing Phoenixmon to land behind her friends and add. "You might have gotten power from Ogudomon, but we also have gotten stronger."

"The power of the Royal Knights pales in comparison to Lord Ogudomon." Lilithmon stated, gathering a dark mist in her right claw.

"Allow me to show you. Empress Emblaze!" The woman amongst the Demon Lords then exclaimed, slamming her hand upon the ground, which caused the area around the heroines to shake violently.

Concerned, Sakuyamon questioned. "What's going on?"

"Witness my power!" Lilithmon called, to which the four Digimon before her watched with shock and horror as the ground between them and the Demon Lord suddenly crumbled and blast open, where a massive abomination emerged, looking like a gigantic hand that had five warped fiendish creatures attached to it that looked like fingers.

"What is that thing?" Ophanimon said, fear filling her voice, where she was right to be afraid as the creature then attacked, opening the maws along its fingers, alongside the mouths that were upon its palm and released a great wave of black flames at the Digimon of Light and her friends.

At seeing the inferno heading for them, Sakuyamon acted quickly as she got before her friends.

"Crystal Sphere!" She announced, using her mystic powers to produce a barrier of energy around herself and her allies, just as the black flames clashed with her, while Phoenixmon took to the skies, where the four saw that the dark flames were eroding and destroying everything around them.

And as hard as she tried, Sakuyamon began to sweat, dropping to a knee as she felt her power giving out.

"The flames... they're so dark... so evil... I don't know how long I can keep the barrier up..." Sakuyamon groaned, doing all she could to keep her focus as she stated. "We need to find a way to destroy that dark freak..."

"I'm afraid the only ones who will be destroyed are you lot." Lilithmon cut in, causing Ophanimon, Sakuyamon and JetSilphymon to glare as they saw the Demon Lord approaching them, walking past her twisted creation, unaffected by its dark flames as she moved closer to Sakuyamon's barrier.

"Looks like you are struggling." She commented to Sakuyamon, running a clawed finger along her barrier, before giving off a twisted and pure evil smirk as the female Demon Lord declared. "But let's see you suffer."

Bringing her claws back, Lilithmon began to swing her arms back and forth, raking her nails along Sakuyamon's barrier, causing the shaman Digimon to groan, feeling her power continuing to fade, losing control over her protection.

"I can't keep this up..." Sakuyamon groaned, turning her head as she suddenly said with a great seriousness. "When my power gives out, I want you to run... Get out of here before Lilithmon can get you..."

At Sakuyamon's orders, JetSilphymon shook here her head refusingly.

"We're not leaving you. We're your friends and friends stay together, no matter what." The Warrior of Wind said back, not wanting to abandon Sakuyamon for her own safety, feelings Ophanimon shared as she nodded and set a hand on Sakuyamon's shoulder.

"You can try and act like you don't want or need us, but we know that you consider us your friends." Ophanimon said, smiling at Sakuyamon as she stated. "And as your friends, we will always have your back."

"How sweet." Lilithmon mocked, continuing to tear away at the barrier. "Then as friends, I guess you can all perish!"

Bringing both arms back and about to stab her claws through the barrier, Lilithmon believed she had won, that she had finally gotten her revenge against the Digidestined and Digimon of Light, only to find her victory taken away from her as Sakuyamon's barrier sparked wildly with a surge of thunder, where Lilithmon's claws unintentionally made contact with the barrier, electrocuting her and throwing her back from the great power of the lightning now circulating around the heroines.

Impressed, JetSilphymon said. "Nice trick. I had no idea you could do that."

"I don't think Sakuyamon was the cause." The three heard Phoenixmon say, looking behind to see not only the Digimon of Love, but a familiar white armoured Digimon standing before the girls, his lance drawn upward and giving off a few final sparks as he canceled his attack.

"Gallantmon?" Sakuyamon questioned, approaching him as she asked. "What are you doing here, Gogglehead?"

"I am afraid you have me mistaken for my reincarnation the Gallantmon that won your heart, fair maiden." The Gallantmon said in reply, where he knelt before Sakuyamon and informed. "I am the Royal Knight of justice and my power is at your command."

"Hey! What about the rest of us?" JetSilphymon called, wondering if she would get some assistance from the Royal Knight spirits.

"Fret not, my dear. The spirits of my comrades will protect you." Gallantmon said in reply as he faced the Warrior of Wind, kneeling before her, which made Ophanimon comment. "Well he is quite the charmer."

"Try living with him." The gruff voice of Examon commented, appearing beside JetSilphymon and surprising the Warrior of Wind at the presence of the massive dragon spirit, causing her to say offhandedly. "Wow, you're huge."

"All the more power to wield and destroy the darkness of Ogudomon." Examon replied, turning his attention toward Lilithmon's fiendish creation and asked. "What do you say we start off by destroying that eyesore?"

"Sounds like a plan." JetSilphymon replied, a smile appearing behind her mask as she prepared to combat the twisted beast alongside Examon, only for Sakuyamon to ask. "But while we fight this thing, what do we do about the other monster?"

Looking past the twisted behemoth and seeing Lilithmon back to her feet, shaking off the static from Gallantmon's attack, Ophanimon stepped ahead.

"Leave her to us." She said, speaking for her and for Phoenixmon.

"And allow us to help you." The Digimon of Light and Digimon of Love heard the voice of another Royal Knight offer, seeing the spirit forms of UlforceVeedramon and Omnimon appear behind them, causing the girls to smile and nod at the offered assistance.

From seeing the appearance of the Royal Knights, Lilithmon gave off an annoyed glare.

"Looks like you have relied on the power of the past, but it doesn't mean you'll beat me. With the power of lord Ogudomon I will still defeat you!" The female Demon Lord declared, releasing her power as her warped creation attacked once again, lunging its heads forward as it prepared to attack.

Jumping to the sides, Sakuyamon and JetSilphymon avoided the beast, before charging toward Lilithmon, leaving her abomination attacking Ophanimon and Phoenixmon.

"The Ray of Victory!" Ophanimon called, harnessing the power of UlforceVeedramon into her javelin and casting off a stream of blue energy.

"Crimson Flare!" Phoenixmon followed up, casting out another wave of flame from her beak, only as the flames emerged, she not only felt Omnimon add his power, but could also see it, watching as her inferno took the form of WarGreymon, where it shot alongside Ophanimon's attack and collided with the dark creature Lilithmon had summoned, seeing the light and fire clashing against the creature and causing it to flail around, seemingly in agony.

However, looking upon it, Ophanimon and Phoenixmon were somewhat taken aback to see the injury the creature had sustained from their attack started to heal

"Looks like we'll have to deal more damage to take this thing down." Phoenixmon commented, causing Omnimon to shake his head.

"I am afraid as long as Lilithmon remains, so too shall her evil." The knight Digimon informed, which caused Ophanimon to say in reply. "Then let's get that witch!"

About to join Sakuyamon and JetSilphymon in facing Lilithmon, the creation rose again, letting out a line of roars from the mouths running along its fiendish faces and the ones upon its body.

Gathering black flames, the monstrosity attacked again, which Phoenixmon countered, casting off her flame against the black flames.

"You to go ahead, we'll keep our new friend company." She offered, taking flight and distracting the twisted being.

"Starlight Explosion!" She announced, casting off a series of flame from her wings that rained upon Lilithmon's creature, continuing to damage and distract it, while allowing Ophanimon to make haste after Lilithmon.

"Please be careful." The Digimon of Light said as she passed Phoenixmon, Kari and Gatomon both concerned for the Digimon of Love, but quickly turned their attention to Lilithmon, seeing that even with it being two against one, and the Royal Knight's power, the female Demon Lord remained a powerful force.

Swinging her spear around and casting it with Gallantmon's lightning, Sakuyamon tried to stab at the Demon Lord, followed up with JetSilphymon adding Examon's flame power to her pinwheel, but found Lilithmon dodge their attacks with a surprising amount of grace and speed.

"Is that all you've got?" Lilithmon asked, mocking the duo.

"It feels like I'm fighting a bunch of Rookies." She then said, continuing to tease the pair, before attacking.

With her speed, Lilithmon suddenly appeared before Sakuyamon, bringing her claw back and was about to pierce through Sakuyamon's chest, only for shock to fill all as JetSilphymon took the attack, falling to her knees as Lilithmon pulled her claws out of the Warrior of Wind's chest.

"JetSilphymon!" Ophanimon cried out at seeing her friend fall, noticing a pained expression filling the Warrior of Wind.

As JetSilphymon remained on the ground, panting heavily and starting to sweat, Sakuyamon held her close.

"You witch! What did you do to her?" She questioned, glaring at Lilithmon.

"I didn't do anything. It was her own fault for stepping in the way of my poison claws." Lilithmon replied bluntly, giving a sinister smile as she said. "I was aiming for you, but now she will be the one to suffer."

Angered at what Lilithmon had done, Ophanimon stated. "You're going to pay for hurting one of my friends. And this time I'll make sure you're gone forever."

At her threat, Lilithmon just chuckled.

"I don't think so." She said back, just before the sounds of Sora and Phoenixmon crying out filled Ophanimon's ears, where the female Demon Lord commented. "It seems I have the upper hand in this fight."

Turning from hearing the distress of her friends, Ophanimon looked behind her, her being filled with dread at seeing the warped creation of Lilithmon pinning Phoenixmon down, where she was trying to keep herself from falling as to avoid crushing Sora.

And while Phoenixmon was being crushed, trying to help her was Omnimon's spirit, his arms pressing against her body, trying to ensure Sora's safety and prevent her demise.

"Hey ugly, how about I give you a hand of my own. Spiral Masquerade!" A female voice called with might, catching the attention of Lilithmon's creature, before it was attacked by a wave of slashes, causing it to let out an agonized roar and making it release its grip on Phoenixmon.

And with Phoenixmon freed, she took to the sky again, where Omnimon's spirit appeared on her back, transferring his power to her.

"Thank you for the help, Lady Crusadermon." Omnimon said with gratitude and respect, looking past the abomination and seeing that Lucemon's Crusadermon had joined in their battle.

"My pleasure." She replied, retracting her sashes as she asked. "Now what do you say we end this abomination?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Omnimon said in reply, focusing his attention upon Phoenixmon, where he gathered his energies into the Garuru Cannon and slammed it into the Digimon of Love's back, causing her to let out a fearsome cry as she was surrounded by a blue and orange light.

Feeling Omnimon's power surging through her, Phoenixmon concentrated it all within her wings.

"This is for Sora! Supreme Starlight Explosion!" The Digimon of Love called, releasing a downpour of blue and orange flames upon Lilithmon's creature, where it thrashed around, crying out as the flames poured upon its being, burning away at the abomination and destroying it, shocking Lilithmon to watch as her creature collapsed and burnt away into nothingness.

"Way to go guys!" Sora cheered, proud of her partner and of those on her side, glad to see Lilithmon's dark being vanquished.

"You are quite welcome." Crusadermon said in reply, before stepping before the orange haired Digidestined and reminding. "But the battle is not finished just of yet."

Nodding with her words, Sora looked ahead, seeing Lilithmon now up against Ophanimon, Phoenixmon and Crusadermon, but could see that the female Demon Lord showed no fear for her disadvantage.

"If you brats think you have beaten me, you must be more foolish than I remember." Lilithmon said arrogantly, her attention turning to Sakuyamon, who held JetSilphymon, where the Warrior of Wind was suddenly enveloped in a cocoon of data and reverted back to Zoe, showing the sickness and pained expression on her face.

"In a matter of minutes that blonde pest will be finished." Lilithmon stated wickedly, before all looked on, horrified as two more of Lilithmon's abominations rose by her sides, where the Demon Lord added with a twisted and amused laugh. "And you all will fall at my hands."

From seeing Lilithmon not only lock Zoe out of commission, but able to call upon more dark creations at will, Ophanimon was conflicted, with Gatomon angered at the evil Lilithmon continued to wreak upon them, wanting to take her down, while Kari was concerned, unsure if they could defeat the Demon Lord.

"We shall watch over Zoe. You go ahead and crush Lilithmon." Examon said to Sakuyamon as he took her place, where he set his huge claws around Zoe's being, not only using them to shield and protect zoe, but focusing, Examon spared what energy he could to slow down the rate of the poison within the Warrior of Wind.

"Thank you." Sakuyamon said with gratitude as both Rika and Renamon, before Sakuyamon rose up and got back in the fight.

Watching as Phoenixmon, Sakuyamon and Crusadermon fought against Lilithmon's servants, giving it all they could to take down the dark beings, Ophanimon remained in place, frozen by her conflict.

"I can sense you are troubled by this battle." UlforceVeedramon's spirit form spoke up, causing Ophanimon to look to her left and saw the Royal Knight by her side, his eyes downcast at her and expressing some worry for her.

"You have a good heart, which is why I know you cannot lose." He then stated as he knelt down and set his hand on her shoulder, allowing the Digimon of Light to see the caring emotions in his eyes.

"You protect those you care about, just as the Royal Knights do. You have the heart of a true warrior, a true hero. Lilithmon only fights for herself, you fight for the greater good, and that is what you need to win." UlforceVeedramon then said as he gently removed his hand and set it on Ophanimon's chest, pointing to her heart. "You have the light inside of you to destroy the darkness, but your concerns for those you love are blocking that strength. Ophanimon, I offer you my strength. Use my power, unlock the light and stop Lilithmon."

Looking at UlforceVeedramon, then at her friends, seeing Examon continuing to shield Zoe, while Phoenixmon, Sakuyamon and Crusadermon were fighting as one, doing what they could to strike Lilithmon, but saw her creations blocking their attacks, the Digimon of Light stepped forward as a determined expression appeared on her lips.

"I have to stop hiding. I have to stop being afraid. I refuse to let the dark scare me anymore." Ophanimon said, continuing to head closer to the battle, feeling all her fears fading with each step, which caused UlforceVeedramon to rise up, give a light chuckle as he began to fade and implanted his power into Ophanimon, where the Digimon of Light continued to walk, only her being shone with a blue aura as she changed form.

From her sudden change, all within the area took notice of Ophanimon, where confusion fell upon Lilithmon.

"What is this!?" She questioned, looking at the glowing blue entity that continued to approach her.

"This is the power of my friendship, my love, my light." The figure said in a calm reply, just before the aura consuming her form faded into her being, revealing a new form of Ophanimon.

While the Digimon of Light remained, all saw many changes had occured within Ophanimon, noticing that her armour had changed to a deep blue and her helmet had changed, not only gaining a set of draconic horns on the sides but all saw the gold marking on the front of her helmet had changed form a cross to a V shape.

Losing her javelin, the Digimon of Light gained a set of bracelets attached to her wrists, where a set of glowing pink blades emerged from the ends of the bracelets.

Her chest was adorned with a golden V, shining brightly, as did a collection of eight golden feathered wings that spread from her back.

And as the new Ophanimon took a final step forward in her blue high heels, she then said. "Thanks to UlforceVeedramon, I no longer fear you. You should fear me. You should fear the power of LightforceOphanimon."

At seeing Ophanimon change form, Lilithmon was in shock.

"LightforceOphanimon?" She questioned, before gritting her teeth and declaring. "You might have changed form, but you cannot change the fate of you or your friends."

"You're wrong." LightforceOphanimon replied calmly, before stating. "With Ulforceveedramon's power, I cannot lose."

Concentrating her newfound power, the angelic Digimon glowed with a golden light, shining through the area and forcing Lilithmon to bring her arms up, defending her eyes.

"Heaven's Hand!" Ophanimon announced as she brought her right hand to the air, where light shone down and spread through the area, not only causing the others to feel a sudden renewal in energy, but the symptoms of Lilithmon's poison began to fade, where Zoe began to rise as she woke up.

Recovering from the poison, Zoe sat up, confusion upon her face as she asked. "What happened? Wasn't I struck by Lilithmon's poison?"

"You have LightforceOphanimon to thank for your treatment." Examon informed, removing his claws off of the blonde and allowing her to stand, where she saw the Digimon of Light and was amazed at the changes in her appearance and in her strength.

"Hey Ophanimon, your new form looks amazing!" Zoe called, her words making LightforceOphanimon smile not only at the praise of her friend, but at seeing her back up and at fighting form.

"Thank you, Zoe." LightforceOphanimon said, then turning her attention to Lilithmon and her abominations, where the pink coloured blades continued to shine brightly.

"Guys! I hate to break the happy moment but we still have to beat this witch!" Sakuyamon suddenly called, where she and Phoenixmon continued to try and strike Lilithmon, but found her demonic abominations remaining as her shields, defending their creator from all their attacks.

From behind her servants, Lilithmon glared at her enemies.

"If you still think you're going to beat me with a new form, guess again!" She screamed, refusing to give up until she had her revenge.

"It's alright. I will stop this, here and now." LightforceOphanimon proclaimed, closing her eyes behind her helmet, where inside their shared mind, Kari and Gatomon faced one another.

"Are you ready?" Kari asked, causing Gatomon to smile and nod.

"My claws are raring to go." The Digimon of Light replied, extending her right paw, where Kari set her hand on Gatomon's while LightforceOphanimon drew her right arm out, preparing to strike.

"Celestial Saber!" The Digidestined and Digimon of Light announced as one, before LightforceOphanimon shot forward, her speed far greater than what Lilithmon anticipated, where she could only watch on as the celestial Digimon shot around her and her creations, leaving cut lines of light upon her twisted servants, shocking Lilithmon as she watched them collapse into pieces and fade into particles.

"You going to pay for that!" Lilithmon called furiously, preparing to attack the Digimon of Light.

"Phantom Pai..." The female Demon Lord started to say, drawing her incantation, but found herself unable to perform her attack, for LightforceOphanimon suddenly appeared in front of her, where Lilithmon felt fear filling her being, looking at LightforceOphanimon and saw behind her helmet, all her determination to destroy her.

"This is for hurting one of my friends. May the light finally vanquish the darkness!" LightforceOphanimon exclaimed, bringing her right arm, and her Celestial Saber, back, before pushing her arm forward, her blade piercing through Lilithmon's being and right into her dark Digi-Core, causing her to scream at the pain as light began to fill her evil form, spreading throughout Lilithmon's body and causing her being to give off a radiant glow, which started to break into particles of dark Data.

Though defeated, Lilithmon clung to her existence, where she questioned in disbelief. "How can I lose to a bunch of weak humans and their pets for a second time?"

"You lost because you fought only for revenge. I won because I fight for my friends. Perhaps if you fought for more than yourself, things would have changed, but now we'll never know." LightforceOphanimon said, lowering her blade as the last traces of Lilithmon faded, leaving LightforceOphanimon the victor.

With Lilithmon vanquished, her Data no longer amongst them, LightforceOphanimon turned around, where she started to walk towards her friends and the Royal Knights.

"You have done a fine job, Lady LightforceOphanimon." Gallantmon said as he knelt before the angelic Digimon.

UlforceVeedramon nodded as he appeared by LightforceOphanimon's side, agreeing with his comrade.

"You are really like your UlforceVeedramon." UlforceVeedramon said, his tone of kindness and sincerity as he told the Digimon of Light. "He is lucky to have you in his life. I can see that you keep each other strong."

"And we are lucky to have them." LightforceOphanimon replied, feeling her heart warm at the thought of the men they loved, while watching as the spirits of the Royal Knights started to fade away.

But with their departure, the Digimon of Light found that UlforceVeedramon's power remained in her, a power she would use to keep those she loved safe.

However, while Lilithmon was gone, Sakuyamon spoke up.

"As good as it was to see you kick Lilithmon's butt, we need to go and help the others in defeating the rest of the Demon Lords." The shaman Digimon remined, her concern addressed namely to Takato and Guilmon, knowing that as she spoke, they were against Barbamon.

"Then let's go!" Zoe called, wasting no time as she and the girls got back into action, renewed and determined to rid the Digital World of the final evils that plagued their reality.


	11. A Dark End as the Evil Returns

While Barbamon, Lilithmon and Lucemon were against their opponents, DarkBeelzemon gave off a wicked smile as he eyed those against him.

"Looks like you runts are against me." He said, aiming his shotguns at Beelzemon as he declared. "Now we can see which of us is the better Beelzemon."

VictoryGreymon, ZeedGarurumon and Dynasmon stepped beside Beelzemon, where the Digimon of Courage glared at DarkBeelzemon, where he said. "Don't forget about us."

But seeing he was outnumbered, DarkBeelzemon just laughed.

"You cower behind your little friends and have them do all the fighting for you. I knew you were weak." He said, mocking Beelzemon, causing Beelzemon to snarl as he was about to charge forward, but was held back by Dynasmon's firm arm on his shoulder.

"Patience. This creation of evil only wishes to weaken you mentally so he can strike like the coward he is." Dynasmon said, looking over at VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon, where he stated. "But your real strength comes from your friends, from those you trust. Don't let this fake take that belief away from you."

Though Beelzemon calmed down, DarkBeelzemon gave off an evil smile.

"You believe what you want, and I'll believe in what's right." He said, clenching his fist and causing a dark pulse to emanate from it, showing off his dark powers.

"Brace yourself. Remember, DarkBeelzemon will be further powered with the mark of Ogudomon upon him." VictoryGreymon said in warning as he kept his blade at the ready, followed by ZeedGarurumon, Dynasmon and Beelzemon all bracing themselves for their opponent.

"let me show you my power!" DarkBeelzemon then called as he gathered the dark energies within his being, forming around him like a dark cocoon, where a set of black wings suddenly burst out from his back, the feathers upon the wings rotting and digitizing away, leaving his wings in a more skeletal and demonic state, which had a black frame and dark red membrane, while his right arm was encased in black metal, transforming into a cannon, giving him the appearance of Beelzemon's Blast Mode, only his was a form of pure evil.

"Dark Arrows!" DarkBeelzemon yelled as his wings glowed with darkness, before casting off the dark energy as a barrage of black feathers, forcing the heroes of three Digital Worlds to go on the defensive as they split and avoided the onslaught.

Avoiding the attacks, Beelzemon prepared to strike back.

"I have a power of my own, one I got from the Tamers who love me for who I am, not for my power!" Beelzemon called as he harnessed the power from Ai and Mako, where his being was surrounded by a light purple aura, his wings emerged from out his back and his right arm shone brightly, transforming into his Blaster.

However, seeing Beelzemon's Mode change, DarkBeelzemon remained unconcerned.

"Your power of friendship is no match for the power of my master, but I'll be nice and let you make the first move." DarkBeelzemon said as he crossed his arms, waiting for them to attack.

"We don't know what he planning But we not falling for..." Victorygreymon began to say, only to stop as Beelzemon started to charge towards his dark copy.

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon yelled, gathering dark energy in his left arm as he shot up and lunged at Dark Beelzemon, only for shock to fill the four as DarkBeelzemon grabbed at Beelzemon's wrist, holding him in place.

"Nice try." DarkBeelzemon said, giving off a dark grin, only to then mock as he twisted Beelzemon's wrist. "Actually that was pathetic."

Continuing to torment Beelzemon, twisting his wrist further, filling him with pain as he screamed in agony, feeling his dark side planning to break his arm, Beelzemon pushed past his pain as he aimed the Blaster at DarkBeelzemon.

"Corona Blaster!" He exclaimed, releasing a blast of purple energy from his arm, striking DarkBeelzemon and damaging his dark form, but also him in the process, where both Beelzemon were thrown down, crashing to the ground.

"Beelzemon!" VictoryGreymon called in concern, where he, ZeedGarurumon and Dynasmon quickly went to check on their fallen teammate.

VictoryGreymon glared at DarkBeelzemon, watching him getting up on his dusting himself off.

"You will pay for hurting one of my friends." The Digimon of Courage declared as he pulled out the Dramon Breaker and charged towards DarkBeelzemon, ready to slice the dark Digimon in half, which made DarkBeelzemon laugh.

"You haven't learnt from the mistakes of your friend." DarkBeelzemon said as he rose his left arm, avoiding VictoryGreymon's blade and attacking VictoryGreymon as he aimed his Blaster toward VictoryGreymon's chest .

"Darkness Burst!" DarkBeelzemon called as he released a blast of darkness from his arm mounted cannon, striking VictoryGreymon, who screamed in pain, before he was thrown back and crashed into a tree.

At seeing VictoryGreymon thrashed, Zeedgarurumon and Dynasmon were in shock at how powerful DarkBeelzemon was, where the dark Digimon began to laugh, mocking and amused by the heroes and their failed antice.

"It looks like you can't take me." He said, giving off a dark smile as he offered. "Just give up now and I will show you mercy."

"Sorry, but we don't know the meaning of give up." Beelzemon said back, refusing the lose a fight to a cheap copy of himself, a copy of the aspects that made him a hateful jerk in the past.

"And we won't let you and your leader destroy the Digital World!" VictoryGreymon added as he started to get up, before rejoining his friends, where all were determined to stop DarkBeezlemon, to which ZeedGarurumon added. "We need to find away to beat this copycat."

"Easier said than done." DarkBeelzemon cut in and stated. "With Ogudomon's power as my own, I cannot be defeated."

"That's what you think." The dark Digimon heard a determined voice call with defiance, causing DarkBeelzemon to glare at the four Digimon, but found they were not alone, looking to see the spirit forms of the Royal Knights by their side, where VictoryGreymon had Magnamon beside him, ZeedGarurumon was allied with Craniamon, Gankoomon had joined forces with Beelzemon, and while he was a Royal Knight himself, Dynasmon was given further power as the spirit form of Crusadermon supported him.

VictoryGreymon was happy to see them, where he then said. "Am I glad you guys showed up."

"Apologies for our lateness, warrior of courageous blaze, but we had to handle the other wretched filth that side with the darkness." Magnamon said in reply, giving a light chuckle as he added. "And rest assured, your sister, the warrior of pure light is safe."

VictoryGreymon was relieved to hear the words of Magnamon, happy to know that Kari was no longer in danger.

"As are the rest of your loved ones." Gankoomon added, giving a proud smile as he then asked. "They all have proven their strength against the darkness, so what do you say we do the same by pummeling this pain in the neck copycat?"

"You're going to regret saying that! Dark Arrows!" DarkBeelzemon shouted as he shot off another wave of feathered arrows from his wings, bombarding the Digidestined and Beelzemon.

However, VictoryGreymon rose his blade, the Dramon Breaker and prepared to counter.

"Victory Charge!" He bellowed, absorbing the darkness into his blade and firing it back at DarkBeelzemon, causing the Demon Lord to give out an anguished cry as he was blasted by his own attack.

"Good job, VictoryGreymon. This our chance while he's down." ZeedGarurumon said to the team, ready to attack, but failed to notice that Ogudomon's mark on DarkBeelzemon started glow brighter, giving off more darkness, before DarkBeelzemon got back up, laughing as the darkness around him intensified.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" DarkBeelzemon asked, continuing to allow the darkness to pool around him as he started to change, where his body started to grow and alter, smiling wickedly as the darkness enveloped him completely and began to increase in size and in power.

As his mark continued to fill him, the darkness soon faded, revealing that DarkBeelzemon had changed form again, switching from his Dark Blast Mode and to a great demonic form as two demonic horns expanded from his head, his black wings not only increased in size, but a secondary pair materialized as dark particles beneath the first set.

His tail changed, transforming from the metal form it once took to a demonic tail, before Beelzemon's mask shattered, breaking open to reveal all his face, where everyone was both shocked and horrified to see dozens of thick veins flowing around his face, but amongst his eyes were tinier eyes, making him look like a spider and a demon fused into one.

"It's time for you to die! Prepare to meet your ends at the power that is VenomBeelzemon!" He exclaimed madly, drawing out the Blaster, only it had been absorbed into his very form, turning his arm into a gigantic gun made of flesh.

Gazing at VenomBeelzemon, VictoryGreymon and the others were left in absolute shock.

"The power of Ogudomon has warped him. Not only his mind, but also his body." The Digimon of Courage said, his words causing Dynasmon to question. "Just how far will these Demon Lords go for power?"

"This fight is mine!" VenomBeelzemon cut in, gathering a great amount of dark energy in his Blaster, before firing it off as a single, though terrifying, blast of dark red energy at VictoryGreymon, ZeedGarurumon, Beelzemon and Dynasmon.

At seeing the blast heading for them, Beelzemon felt all his hope fading away, his body slumping in defeat as he thought with regret. 'This can't be how it ends. Ai, Mako, I'm sorry...'

"I won't giving up! Victory Shield!" VictoryGreymon suddenly shouted as got in front of his friends, withdrew the shells equipped on his back and combined them into his shield, doing what he could to block the attack, but groaned as he could feel the intensity starting to push him back.

Groaning as he continued to feel himself pushed back, VictoryGreymon spoke up.

"With this attack I don't know how much damage I can take. But before I do go down I want to share all my power to help you beat him." VictoryGreymon said, his words concerning ZeedGarurumon, where he asked. "VictoryGreymon, what are you planning?"

From the concern in ZeedGarurumon's voice, VictoryGreymon gave a small chuckle, smiling behind his armoured mask as he informed. "I'm going to make an opening. By absorbing all the darkness I can, then you can combine your strength and take VenomBeelzemon down."

"But if you do that, there is no chance your body will sustain such damage." Crusadermon pointed out, where VictoryGreymon remained in his positive mood and said. "I know. I am going to sacrifice it all on this attack."

"Matt, if I don't make it, please look after Kari for me." Tai's voice requested from within the Digimon of Courage, preparing what could be his final attack.

As VictoryGreymon used all his strength and power, his body started to glow, where the others watching the fight thought he was as good as gone, but giving what power he could spare, Magnamon set his hand upon VictoryGreymon's shoulder, giving him his defensive capabilities.

And seeing Magnamon helping their friend, ZeedGarurumon and Dynasmon were encouraged to follow in his stead, concentrating as they gave their energy to further power VictoryGreymon.

But even with the added power of two more high leveled Digimon, VenomBeelzemon refused to let up on his attack, not until all who stood before him were destroyed.

Still in doubt, Beelzemon stood in place, unsure what to do.

'I can't let it happen again. I can't let another friend die because of me.' Beelzemon thought, refusing to allow another incident such as Leomon's demise replay itself.

{Then what are you going to do about it?} Beelzemon heard a voice say in his head, which caused him to open his eyes and look over to see Craniamon standing by his side.

"What can I do?" Beelzemon asked back, before pointing out. "VenomBeelzemon is on a whole other power than me. There's no way I can stop him."

"Maybe not alone, but remember, you have friends, you have love, you have everything that the Demon Lords don't." Cranimon replied, before telling him. "And though you despair, it seems you failed to remember that the Beelzemon you now face was created from you."

Confused, Beelzemon asked. "And your point is?"

"If you can create such power, you can also take it away." Craniamon replied, his tone full of hope and faith within Beelzemon as he offered out his hand. "Face your fears. Face the darkness and show that the light of good will destroy it."

"Now this is your chance!" VictoryGreymon shouted to Beelzemon as he use all of his strength and power, managing to create a gap between the attacks. "Go now!"

"Gladly." Beelzemon said back, spreading his wings out and shooting into the pathway of VenomBeelzemon's attack.

However, looking within, VenomBeelzemon saw the real Beelzemon pushing through.

"Impossible! How can you withstand my power!?" He questioned.

"We are one in the same, so you are only as strong as I make you out to be." Beelzemon replied, gathering Craniamon's energies around himself as he prepared for his own final attack.

"Grand Corona Blast!" Beelzemon exclaimed, releasing all the energy from his Blaster, where it took the spirit form of Craniamon, which drew his spear forward and prepared to stab into the Demon Lord.

VenomBeelzemon tried to block the attack, but was shocked as the spear went through his defences, stabbing into his chest, where he felt the power of Beelzemon and Craniamon destroying his being, where he glared at Beelzemon.

"Why...? Why did you choose to help the humans...?" VenomBeelzemon questioned, before stating. "They are weak, and make you weak... You could have gained all this power but you chose to become the human's lapdog..."

"I made the right choice." Beelzemon replied, before stating. "During the time I was away from Ai and Mako, I was blinded by my bitterness and allowed it to consume me. But after I gave them a second chance and saw how much they love me, I knew it was my destiny to use my power for the greater good, to make things right after all the evil I caused."

"You might have been created from me, but you are not part of me anymore!" Beelzemon then announced as he ran his claws right through VenomBeelzemon's chest, where his dark form cried out in agony, while Beelzemon felt that after so many years of regret, he was finally free.

Defeating his dark form, Beelzemon flew back down to his friends where he returned back to his Rookie form, exhausted after using so much of his power, before Impmon walked towards the Digidestined and grinned.

"We did it." He said, proud of himself and of his allies.

Though feeling similar emotions as Impmon, he too glad to see Impmon free of his darkness, VictoryGreymon looked toward the spirits of the Royal Knights, having something he needed to say.

"Thank you for helping us defeat DarkBeelzemon ." He said, before asking. "But do you know how many Demon Lords are left?"

"Through your teamwork and your strong bonds, we sense there is only one Demon Lord left, Barbamon." Magnamon said.

"Your friend might have our power, but Barbamon is not a foe to be underestimated, so it'd be wise if you checked on your friends and ensured that their battle will be a victorious one." Gankoomon added, caring about the wellbeing of the duo who formed the current Gallantmon.

"Guys!" The Digidestined and the spirits of the Royal Knights then heard Takuya's voice, turning around to see their friends heading towards them.

"It looks like you guys beat your enemies too." Takuya commented with pride, causing Dynasmon to nod.

"Indeed we have slain our foes, but one remains." Lucemon's guardian replied.

"Barbamon." Sakuyamon said with bitterness, knowing the dark powers that he possessed, as well as how he possessed her.

"Then what do you say we crush him, stop Ogudomon from reviving and call it a day?" Davis suggested, which caused Kari to smile.

"Sounds like a plan." The brunette replied, eager to see the last of the Demon Lords fall, as were the rest of the heroes and heroines.

However, none were aware that with their victories, Ogudomon's plans were progressing.

-Back in the Dark Ocean-

With the defeat of VenomBeelzemon, his Data was absorbed into the seal of Ogudomon, where the Super Demon Lord started to laugh as he broke further from his prison, casting out of the seal as a shadow of his true form.

{One more sacrifice and I will be reborn. After an eternity, I will return and conquer the Digital World, such is my destiny!} Ogudomon declared, watching through Barbamon's eyes as the final Demon Lord confronted Gallantmon, where he saw that even with the power he had bestowed upon his servant, Gallantmon was showing his might.

All was going according to plan.

"You will pay for messing with Sakuyamon's head! Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon announced, releasing a blast of thunder from his lance, which Barbamon countered as he drew his staff and used its dark magics to defend himself.

"The only one who will pay here will be you, with you very existence! Pandaemonium Lost!" Barbamon called back, casting an incantation before himself and releasing a surge of flames from the dark spell, where the flames clashed with Gallantmon's lighting, causing the attacks to erupt in a powerful explosion.

From the blast, Gallantmon cautiously approached the area, keeping his lance drawn, before seeing a gleaming red light emit from the smoke.

"That's it." Barbamon said, emerging with a sinister glare. "Fall at the power of my Dark Lure, just like your pitiful girlfriend did."

"No..." Gallantmon groaned, shaking his head and charging forward with his shield out.

"I won't let you control me or anybody again!" He called, smashing his being into Barbamon and knocking the Demon Lord down, angering him that Gallantmon resisted his spell.

"I gave you the chance for mercy, but now I refuse to show anymore generosity!" Barbamon snapped as he got back up, gathering his dark magics in his staff and striking.

"Pandaemonium Lost!" He exclaimed, casting out another incantation and releasing a secondary onslaught of flames at Gallantmon, who rose his shield, trying to defend, but found Barbamon's rage was increasing his dark powers, pushing the knight Digimon back and slowly burning through his defences.

"I can not give up my friends... they are counting on me..." Gallantmon groaned as he continued to try and repel the dark flames, but with the cost, his shield began to burn away, shattering into Data, where he started to breathe heavily, the sight making Barbamon laugh.

"Looks like your weak shield couldn't take Ogudomon's power." The demon lord said as he rose his staff.

"Say goodbye, foolish human. Dark Inferno!" He then shouted as he released a wave of black flames from his staff, which headed towards Gallantmon.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon called back, refusing to quit as he rose his lance and released another blast of thunder, managing to hold back Barbamon's attack, but found that with his counter attack, he was down in energy and fell to one knee, using his lance as support.

At seeing Gallantmon down, Barbamon laughed.

"I'm going to finish you off, but before that, I am going to have a little fun." He said as activated the Ogudomon mark on his being, giving him a further boost in power, where he then disappeared and reappeared in front of Gallantmon at great, to shocking, speed.

"Greed Wand!" The Demon Lord called, taking great delight as he slammed his sceptre into Gallantmon's being, causing Gallantmon to scream in pain, not only feeling the blunt force of Barbamon's attack, but he could feel the residual darkness come into contact with him and burn away at his being.

Striking Gallantmon over and over, Barbamon laughed, continuing to take a great joy in the knight Digimon's suffering, feeling the pain of both Takato and Guilmon as he continued to slam away at Gallantmon's being.

But as Barbamon prepared another strike, the Demon Lord was cut in by a third party.

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon announced as she threw herself in between Barbamon and Gallantmon, using her magic to cast a barrier around herself and shield Gallantmon.

"Sakuyamon...?" Gallantmon let out, surprised to see the shaman Digimon, before giving a light laugh and saying. "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem." Sakuyamon said in reply, keeping her defences up against Barbamon, before both heard a voice call. "Don't forget about us."

Looking over, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon saw their friends arrive on the scene, ready to fight, which made Gallantmon smile at seeing his friends were okay.

"Thank you guys." Gallantmon said, glad to have such great friends at his side, before suggesting. "Now what do you say we take down Barbamon for good?"

"Sounds perfect." Crusadermon replied, eager to avenge their Lucemon and put an end to Ogudomon's last evil servant.

However, Barbamon started to laugh.

"I won't let you interfere with our battle!" The Demon Lord announced, using his sceptre's power and sending a wave of darkness through the area, throwing back the heroes and heroines from the intensity of his attack as he use the darkness energy around them started to form a barrier trapping them in.

"Let us out, you old geezer!" Davis ordered, only to the shout as he felt a sudden pain fill him as he tried to break through the barrier with his fist, where the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship was painfully electrocuted.

"Davis!" Kari cried out as she and Jun rushed to check on him.

"Are you okay?" Kari then asked, worried at seeing her love one in pain, while Barbamon started to laugh at seeing the distress of the Digidestined.

"Sorry but that barrier will keep you all contained, that is until I deal with you." The Demon Lord said, eyeing Gallantmon with a dark smile, watching as Gallantmon stood up, ignoring his injuries, where he looked upon himself and saw his armour had taken a great amount of damage, to the point it was not only covered in marks and wounds, but fragments had broken off and digitized.

But shaking his head, Gallantmon pushed forward.

"I will not give up until you are defeated." The knight Digimon declared, which made Barbamon laugh.

"Defeat me?" He asked, mocking Gallantmon as he said. "Look at you, you can barely stand, let alone fight."

"We've been through worse." Gallantmon said back, speaking as Takato and Guilmon, drawing his lance upward and preparing to fight, which made Sakuyamon smile, seeing her love continuing to fight and not giving up, the same determination that made Rika and Renamon fall for Takato and Guilmon.

"We all believe in you Gallantmon! Show that old timer to never mess with us!" Impmon called encouragingly, having the same faith Sakuyamon held in their leader.

The Digidestined and Legendary Warriors nodded, agreeing with Impmon, believing in their friend, while Barbamon believed in nothing but his own power and that he had won.

"Say goodbye! Pandaemonium Lost!" The Demon Lord called, firing off a strong blast of darkness, where the heroes and heroines watched their friend try to defend against the darkness.

"Gallantmon I believe in you!" Sakuyamon then shouted, casting off her power, leaving the shaman Digimon in just her black catsuit as her armour dispersed, while her energy shot out and cast itself upon Gallantmon, not only repairing the damage to his armour, but Takato and Guilmon could feel a great power reawakening within them, where they called as one. "Gallantmon Mode Change to Gallantmon: Dragon Mode!"

Through his call, Gallantmon shone with a great and powerful light, where the Digidestined and Tamers were glad seeing that mode again, while Takuya and the Legendary Warriors were amazed at the power they sensed within Gallantmon's new form.

"Now that's a cool mode." Takuya commented with a great respect in his tone, getting agreed nods from the other Legendary Warriors as they took in Gallantmon's form.

While Gallantmon's helmet maintained its form, he had discarded his cape, replacing it with a set of two massive, red coloured dragon wings that had golden membranes that shone brightly, matching his shoulder plates, which were crimson with some gold outlines, just like the armour around his knees.

The Digital Hazard symbol on his chest shone with a golden light, showing its power, but showed Gallantmon was in complete control of it, while his shield remained, his lance transformed, taking form as an all powerful great sword that he wielded with one hand.

"And now to show you my power. Dragon Spirit Blade!" Gallantmon called, gathering red light in his blade that he swung at Barbamon's darkness, shocking the Demon Lord as it not only repelled his power, but cut through it, striking Barbamon down, crashing along the ground and smashing into his own barrier.

"Looks like you're the one who's trapped now." Tai commented, looking to see Barbamon groaning as he pulled himself up.

"But how...? How can you access such power?" Barbamon questioned, finding it a puzzle to see Gallantmon flat on his back just minutes ago, but now standing and looking as though he had just started to fight.

"It was thanks to the bonds I share with my friends, with those who care about me." Gallantmon replied as he looked upon his friends, namely Sakuyamon, who continued to smile, knowing that now Barbamon could be defeated.

Snarling at Gallantmon's words, Barbamon prepared to attack again, refusing to allow the knight Digimon's Mode change stop him from crushing him.

However, Barbamon froze up and dropped his sceptre, feeling something was terribly wrong inside of him, where he looked at the mark of Ogudomon and saw it glowing intensely.

Panic filling him, the Demon Lord questioned. "My power. I can't feel my power. What's happening?"

{Barbamon.} The sinister voice of Ogudomon called, where all heard the voice of pure evil echo around them.

Remaining in his panicked state, Barbamon asked. "Lord Ogudomon? What is the meaning of this?"

{You have played your part perfectly, however, you are no longer needed. Your presence is no longer required or welcomed, but your power is still needed for my revival.} The Super Demon Lord called, just as the mark upon Barbamon's forehead intensified, causing the dark aura consuming Barbamon to fade, shocking the heroes and heroines as Barbamon's being was then engulfed in black flames.

Screaming as he tried to shake the fires off of his body, Barbamon begged. "Please, my Lord, there has to be another way! Just give me more power and I can crush these pests for you."

{I don't care about you or these vermin.} Ogudomon replied as the flames rose above Barbamon, reshaping to a fiendish form that gazed at the three groups of heroes and heroines. {When I am reborn, all will fall into darkness and destruction!}

Giving off a final anguished scream, the Digidestned, Tamers and Legendary Warriors were all horrified as Barbamon's body was completely engulfed by the inferno, his form reduced to particles of black Data that were absorbed into the flame being that was Ogudomon, who gave off a wicked laugh.

{See you soon.} Ogudomon's flame protection called, before it too faded, sending frightful shivers down the spines of all that had witnessed Barbamon's demise at Ogudomon's hand.

With the last Demon Lord slain, Ogudomon laughed.

"The time is now!" He called, his voice echoing from the Dark Ocean as he destroyed the last remnants of his seal, breaking from his dark prison and making his presence known to the entire Digital World as the skies grew dark, blocking out all the light, before a gigantic purple ring of magic formed in the air, leaving every last hero, heroine and Digimon watching in great shock to see what they guessed was Ogudomon emerge from it.

Looking on as the Digimon broke out of the portal, all took in its horrid appearance, seeing a gargantuan sized Digimon of pure evil emerge from the magic, seeing it was composed of pure darkness, standing taller than VenomMyotismon as its single green eye glared around the area that it believed to be its new domain.

And as shocked as everyone was at the size of the Super Demon Lord, looking amongst its seven demonic legs, everyone saw a blade embedded within each leg, each baring the Data of the fallen Demon Lords, where many could sense the power of all seven Demon Lords flowing through Ogudomon.

"Successors of the Royal Knight meet your doom. Now that my power has returned, nothing can stop me now!" Ogudomon declared as he started to laugh, seeing the shock on the heroes' faces, knowing that the Digital World would now be as it meant to be, ushered in eternal darkness and under his command.

Author's note: The heroes have finally defeated the enemy, but the true enemy has risen. Will the heroes of three dimensions be Able to stop Ogudomon and his evil, or will the Digital World finally fall to the dark? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters


	12. The End of Evil and Parting Ways

Having broken from his dark seal, Ogudomon looked around the area, looking at the world he was soon to conquer.

"Very little has changed since I was last here." He commented, only to turn his eye down, glaring at the heroes and heroines, where he added. "The only change I see is they allow pathetic creatures such as you to step into my world."

Angered, Davis questioned. "And who says this is your world?"

"I say it. I was meant to rule this world, to place it under eternal darkness, but Imperialdramon interfered with my destiny. For eons I was locked away in the Dark Ocean, trapped in the seal, but when Leviamon found me, I knew it was a sign, my second chance to right the wrongs of my past." Ogudomon said in reply, continuing to fill the Digidestined, Tamers and Legendary Warriors with anger and fear.

But knowing they had gone so far, Gallantmon: DM stepped up, glaring at Ogudomon as he declared. "We won't let you win. We took down your Demon Lords, and we can take you down."

Ogudomon started to let out an evil laugh as he looked at Gallantmon, amused by his defiance as he said. "Go ahead and try, but even with the power of the Royal Knights, I am unstoppable. I have the combined power of my Demon Lords at my disposal."

"Allow me to give you a taste of a fraction of my evil. Lightning Horn!" The Super Demon Lord called, just as the leg baring imprisoned spirit gave off a dark blue aura before a blast of thunder shot from the imbedded sword, striking Gallantmon in the chest, causing him to cry out, alongside the others as the area was devastated by the blast.

Groaning, Matt pulled himself up.

"That was Belphemon's attack..." The Digidestined of Friendship pointed out, where he then questioned. "How can you use it?"

"I already told you, I have the combined power of my Demon Lords." Ogudomon replied, his tone gaining a dark chuckle as he added. "And I thank you for giving me that power."

Confused, zoe questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Each Demon Lord is connected to me, think of them as extensions of my being. While I was unable to break the seal myself, I had my servants do my bidding, while all the time I knew that if they succeeded or failed, they would be the final key to breaking my seal, so even if they did crush you, I would have absorbed them afterward." Ogudomon told the heroes and heroines, his words shocking, horrifying and angering the group, where anger consumed Tai as he yelled. "So you just used them for their Data? You didn't even care about them when they were destroyed!?"

"Of course not. They were created to serve me." Ogudomon replied, his tone growing bitter as he then said. "I actually despised having to relinquish my own power in order to create my Demon Lords, but through them I not only gained their power, but gained the knowledge of your weaknesses."

Angered also, Gallantmon pointed his sword towards Ogudomon.

"I know they were evil, but they didn't deserve to be used like that. You will pay! Dragon Spirit Blade!" Gallantmon called with might, about to attack, only to stop as he started glow and reverted to the forms of Takato and Guilmon, both panting heavily after all the energy they had used against Barbamon.

"This is bad. Takato and Guilmon don't have enough energy left to remain Biomerged." Tai said in worry, just before looking over at his friends and noticing they too had their fare share of injuries and signs that they too were close to losing power.

"Same thing goes for them." Sora informed with a matching concern, looking toward Sakuyamon, where she broke her Biomerge and reverted back to Rika and Renamon.

Davis, stepping up along with the Digidestined, Impmon and the Legendary Warriors faced Ogudomon, only for the Digidestined of Miracles to look at Kari.

"Kari, can you Digivolve Gatomon so Angewomon can use her healing powers on Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon?" Davis asked, causing the brunette to nod.

"We'll need all the power we can get in this fight, so while you help them, we'll do what we can to slow Ogudomon down." The Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then said, facing his teammates, where he asked. "Ready to take this freak down?"

Everyone nodded as they rose their respective Digivices, harnessing their unique powers and achieving the strongest forms they could produce, leaving UlforceVeedramon, VictoryGreymon, EmperorGreymon, MagnaGarurumon, Phoenixmon, ZeedGarurumon, Kuzuhamon, Beelzemon, Crusadermon and Dynasmon standing against Ogudomon.

However, Ogudomon laughed.

"Even with the power of the Royal Knights, you are no match for me!" He declared, just as the blade baring Leviamon's Data began to glow with a sea green light.

"Shell Shock!" The Super Demon Lord called, casting out Leviamon's power, where a transparent copy of the reptilian Demon Lord shot from out of Ogudomon's leg and smashed its way at the heroes and heroines, tearing up the ground as its jaws bit through the area, forcing all to scatter in order to avoid the combination of debris and the power of Leviamon.

Jumping away from the attack, MagnaGarurumon looked around, seeing his allies had all escaped the impact, while noticing Angewomon was treating Guilmon as best she could.

"We need to be careful. We don't know which attack he's going use next." The Warrior of Light called in warning, just before all heard Ogudomon laugh again.

"There no chance for you. I am the true king of darkness. Let me show you my power." Ogudomon said, where all saw the mouth at the bottom of his being start to give off a sinister purple glow.

"Witness the rebirth of the Digital World. Fall to the power of Dark Catedral!" Ogudomon exclaimed, opening his lower maw completely and released all the darkness, striking the ground beneath him, where all saw the area around Ogudomon grow dark, warping and rewriting the data into a corrupt code.

"Watch out!" VictoryGreymon shouted as he picked up Sora, while ZeedGarurumon and UlforceVeedramon saved Kari and Jun as the darkness spread, infecting the region.

And while wounded, Takato, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon were saved by Crusadermon, Dynasmon and Angewomon, with Dynasmon carrying the now restored forms of Takato and Guilmon, Rika was being escorted by Crusadermon, while Angewomon carried Renamon in her arms, using that time to treat her injuries and repair the foxy Digimon.

"Thank you, kari. Thank you, Angewomon."Takato said with a smile as he looked at his partner and asked. "Ready to get back into the action?"

From the question, Guilmon nodded.

Smiling at Guilmon's enthusiasm, Takato nodded and turned to look at Rika with a smile.

"See you and renamon at the battle field." He said, drawing his D-Power and calling. "Let's go, Guilmon!"

Acting fast, Takato and Guilmon jump off from Dynasmon's hold, gathering their energies and preparing to combine it into one.

"Biomerge activate!" Takato announced, not only sharing his power with Guilmon, but allowing his partner to absorb the very Data of his Tamer, combining the power of the pair where they returned to the mighty form that was Gallantmon.

But despite their Biomerge, the knight Digimon could see Ogudomon's power was becoming greater and would be harder to stop, a feeling the Biomerged form that was Sakuyamon shared as she landed beside her beloved, before VictoryGreymon looked at Gallantmon and spoke up with a pridefulness. "We're glad to have you guys back."

"Good to be back." Gallantmon replied, only to stare at the towering form of Ogudomon and ask. "But how are we supposed to defeat this thing, not only does it have the power of all seven Demon Lords, but its strength is off the charts."

"We can try to take down his legs one at a time." EmperorGreymon suggested, before adding. "Then when he's down, we give it everything we've got."

UlforceVeedramon nodded along with his friends and the Royal Knight spirits agreed with the plan the heros and heroines turn to face Ogudomon .

"Give me your best shot, if you can. Just look around you and see that I already have started to fill the Digital World with my darkness." Ogudomon said as he started to laugh.

"We won't let you destroy the Digital World!" VictoryGreymon said back as they started charging towards their enemy, where they began to split up, dividing into three separate teams, where the Digimon of Courage lead Phoenixmon, ZeedGarurumon, Kuzuhamon and UlforceVeedramon against the leg that bore Barbamon's Data, Gallantmon engaged alongside Sakuyamon and Beelzemon as they struck at the leg of DarkBeelzemon, leaving Aldamon in command with the final team, BeoWolfmon, JetSilphymon, Crusadermon and Dynasmon, where they attacked Ogudomon's Leviamon leg.

And with her task in treating the injuries of her friends, Kari and Ophanimon harnessed the power of their bond, once again Biomerging to Ophanimon, where she flew up and joined UlforceVeedramon, making sure to watch is back as he fought against her.

But before attacking, the heroes and heroines smiled, seeing the spirits of the Royal Knights appear around them.

"This shall be our final battle, a battle long overdue." The spirit form of Crusadermon declared.

"And this time Ogudomon will be defeated." Examon added with a booming bellow in his voice.

Nodding in reply and understanding, all braced themselves against the Super Demon Lord, knowing he would be one of the toughest enemies they had faced, but they knew they had each other and the Royal Knights to rely upon, where all charged into battle, ready to give it their all.

They started to attack, each team striking as hard as they could against the legs of the Demon Lord, combining their power with one another and with the Royal Knights.

"Trident Gaia!"

"Crimson Flare!"

"Zeed Cannon!"

"Illuminator!"

"The Ray of Victory"

"Eden's Javelin!"

And combining their might, Alphamon, Magnamon and Leopardmon released their power, firing off a triple shot of green, gold and dark blue energy alongside the attacks of the Digidestined, striking at the Barbamon leg.

As the Digidestined team attacked, as did the Digimon Tamers.

Though they were half the attack force of the first team, it didn't discourage them, where Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and Beelzemon attacked.

"Shield of the Just!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Corona Destroyer!"

And like the Digidestined, the spirits of the Royal Knights, Gankoomon, Jesmon, Omnimon and Gallantmon joined in, striking with energies of blazing red, silver, orange and crimson, holding nothing back as they attacked.

Primed and ready, EmperorGreymon, MagnaGarurumon and JetSilphymon swept into battle alongside the spirits of Crusadermon, Dynasmon, Examon and Kentaurosmon, where they felt the power of the Royal Knights filling them as they attacked the Leviamon leg.

"Dragonfire Crossbow!"

"Magna Missile!"

"Ultra Turbulence!"

As the Legendary Warriors attacked, the Royal Knights cast off their power, releasing streams of pink, white, red and light blue consecutively, striking alongside the attacks of the Legendary Warriors, blasting the Leviamon leg.

Striking Ogudomon's legs, all watched as Ogudomon began to stumble and collapse after his legs were taken out, the Barbamon, DarkBeelzemon and Leviamon legs all damaged greatly, looking as though they were no longer able to harness the dark powers each controlled.

With the legs damaged, Gallantmon looked at his friends, where he called. "This our chance to destroy him! While he's down, we can attack together and..."

However, Gallantmon was cut in when all heard the evil laugh of Ogudomon, which made Ophanimon shake in fear as all looked in shock at seeing Ogudomon start to rise up, while his legs started to heal, repairing themselves of all the damage and regaining their dark powers.

"Did you really think that could stop me?" Ogudomon questioned.

"Though my power was sealed away, I remain as powerful as the days I first sought this world." He declared, before all saw his being radiating with a dark purple light.

"And now you will all fall at your foolish beliefs that you could stop me. Eternal Drain!" The Super Demon Lord bellowed, starting off as he released the purple energies around him from his mouth, devastating all around him, before creating a powerful suction, causing all to groan as they could feel Ogudomon draining them of their power.

As each second passed, the Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors and the Royal Knights all fell to their knees, feeling their energy being drained, where the spirit of omnimon groaned. "I can feel Ogudomon draining our power... If we don't do something, than all will be lost..."

"It's over. The Digital World is mine!" Ogudomon exclaimed, feeling his foes at the lowest point, knowing that in a matter of minutes, all would fall before him, all would be vanquished and the Digital World would fall into complete darkness.

"We... won't... let that happen..." Gallantmon groaned as he managed to rise his lance, pointing his weapon towards Ogudomon's mouth.

"L... Lighting Joust...!" He managed to say, releasing a small voltage of thunder from his lance, which managed to hit Ogudomon.

But in his current state, it was as if Gallantmon had the strength of a Koromon's bite, the pitiful attack causing Ogudomon to laugh.

"You managed to attack me, but I have taken more than enough of your power. There is no chance in stopping me." The Demon Lord laughed as he stared down at his drained victims, bringing up one of his legs, preparing to squash the heroes and heroines.

-Meanwhile-

Standing outside of Piximon's home, Gennai, Azulongmon and Pixmon watched as the sky and the ground around them began to darken, gaining a terrible and evil hue as Ogudomon's influence spread through the area.

"This bad. The entire Digital World is starting to fill with darkness. And if they don't stop Ogudomon, then this world will end." Piximon said in concern.

"And with Ogudomon's desire for power, the Real World could be next on his path of conquest."Azulongmon added in worry for both worlds.

Gennai didn't say anything, for he kept looking at where the dark energies were emitting, looking on with concern for the Digidestined, Tamers and the Legendary Warriors.

"I know they will defeat Ogudomon. That day when the Digidestined first appeared in the Digital World, I knew they were going to protect the digital world from evil, and this is no acception." Gennai then said, his words caused Azulongmon to nod, agreeing with his friend.

"Same for the Tamers. When they came to the Digital World to save Calumon, I knew there was nothing that could stop them." The Sovereign said with pride.

"We and their friends in the Real World all believe in them. We know they won't go down without a fight." Piximon said, he too trusting the heroes and heroines, knowing that their trust would go well rewarded.

-Back with the heroes and heroines-

Drained and on the point of defeat, Ogudomon prepared to finish off his foes.

"So long, heroes of past and present. Gradus Step!" The Super Demon Lord bellowed as he brought his foot down, ready to crush those beneath him.

But refusing to quit, no matter what it took, VictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon, Gallantmon and Emperorgreymon managed to rise up, standing on shaking legs as they prepared to try and stop Ogudomon from crushing their friends.

As Ogudomon's foot came crashing down, many expecting their demise, awe filled the group as VictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon, Gallantmon and EmperorGreymon each glowed with a golden light, before a new spirit of the Royal Knights appeared in the centre of the group, Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode.

"Lord Imperialdramon?" Jesmon let out, surprised by the presence of their founder.

"I apologize for my lateness, it seems storing my Data within Drasil left me in a deeper sleep than I expected." Imperialdramon: PM said, looking at the leaders of the Digidestined, Tamers and Legendary Warriors, where he went on and said with pride. "But the light that shines in these soul's hearts was the key needed to awaken me and my power."

Focusing his energy, Imperialdramon: PM managed to propel Ogudomon's leg away, where the founder of the Royal Knights locked his gaze with the Super Demon Lord and said with a chuckle. "And I see you are just as ugly as I remember."

"You were foolish to come here, Imperialdramon." Ogudomon said back, glaring with absolute hatred toward the Royal Knight, where he called. "You might have vanquished me in the past, but nothing you do can stop me now. Face the truth and see that this world is mine."

"You are half right, I'm not going to stop you." Imperialdramon replied, a confidence filling his being as he looked upon VictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon, Gallantmon and Emperorgreymon, where he declared. "They will."

As he rose his sword upward, Imperialdramon looked upon the spirits of his comrades, where he said with faith. "My loyal knights, and dearest friends, I need your power one final time. Together, we can vanquish our foe once and for all."

With the spirits approval, all the Royal Knights rose up, using their last amounts of energy, where Omnimon and the other Royal Knights faced their leader.

"It would be an honor to give my last energy reserves to you, my friend." Omnimon said in reply, closing his eyes as his being was cast in a amber light, consuming him completely, before he was drawn into Imperialdramon: PM's blade, a similar occurrence as the other Royal Knights offered their power to their friend, becoming streams of pure energy themselves and shooting into Imperialdramon: PM's sword, which shone with an intense light.

"Thank you for your friendship and power, my friends. Now we can right the wrongs of the past and ensure the Digital World's future." Imperialdramon: PM thought aloud, continuing to keep his blade drawn, where the light shining from it continued to intensify, growing in size and in power.

"With the power of the Royal Knights, I bestow you as my champions." The founder of the Royal Knights said, where he then commanded. "Go and rid the Digital World of Ogudomon."

Casting off the energies stored within his sword, even going further as he harnessed the spirit of UlforceVeedramon from out of his Digi-Core and into his blade, four shots of light filled the area, consuming VictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon, Gallantmon and EmperorGreymon.

Confused and demanding an answer, Ogudomon called. "What is this? What is happening!?"

Getting his answer, the Super Demon Lord, as well as the heroes and heroines of three timelines saw VictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon, Gallantmon and EmperorGreymon standing alongside Imperialdramon: PM's spirt, only all saw changes within their friend's forms, where all were cast in pure white armour, silver capes expanded from their backs, while gold trimmings adorned their arms, legs and sections of their armour, amazing all at the appearance of their friends, as well as the power they were emanating with.

Ith the four leaders powered up, Imperialdramon: PM glared at Ogudomon.

"This is the end for you, Ogudomon, for now you face a whole new level of power, you face the Paladin Knights." He called, remaining confident in the four heroes.

"It doesn't matter what you do, nothing can stop me." Ogudomon said back, where the blades upon each of his legs glowed with dark energies.

"Strike of the Fallen Demons!" He exclaimed, casting off seven shots of dark energy, each taking the form of his Demon Lord servants, which headed right for VictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon, Gallantmon and EmperorGreymon.

However, to Ogudomon's shock, the darkness blasted upon VictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon, Gallantmon and EmperorGreymon's forms, only all remained standing, as if his attack reflected off of their beings.

"Your darkness is useless now, Ogudomon." VictoryGreymon said, causing EmperorGreymon to nod and say. "Now that the light of Imperialdramon flows with us, there is nothing stopping us."

"And you will pay for all the pain you caused." Gallantmon declared, drawing his lance, which sparked wildly with golden coloured thunder.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon then called, releasing his lightning, only it surged with a golden spark in its hue.

"Trident Gaia!" VictoryGreymon followed up, splitting his blade and attaching the segments to his gauntlets, where he threw off two massive spheres of light.

"The Ray of Victory" LightforceVeedramon announced, releasing a blast of pure light from his crest.

"Pyro Dragons!" EmperorGreymon finished, slamming his blade into the ground, where nine dragons made of golden flame burst out, giving off fearsome roars as they charged alongside the attacks of VictoryGreymon, LightforceVeedramon and Gallantmon, colliding with Ogudomon and causing him to give out a pain filled cry.

"I made the mistake of banishing you all those eons ago, but this time I won't hold back." Imperialdramon called as he jumped and lunged at the Super Demon Lord.

"Splendor Blade!" Imperialdramon: PM exclaimed, releasing a devastating amount of light from his sword, the power of the Royal Knights that still resided within his form, which consumed Ogudomon, who gave an agonized roar, feeling the light starting to destroy him.

"You will pay for that! Darkness Arrow!" Ogudomon shouted from pain and anger, before striking, releasing a series of dark feathers from his DarkBeelzemon leg, releasing his attack toward the heroes and heroines.

But before the attack make contact with the group, Gallantmon moved in, protecting his allies as he brought out his shield and used it to deflect the onslaught of dark attacks, his light overpowering Ogudomon's power.

As the attack came to a halt, Gallantmon glared at Ogudomon, angered at his cowardice.

"How dare you attack somebody when they're down. We won't let you hurt the people we care about any longer!" He shouted as Takato and as Guilmon, both expressing a great amount of emotion in their voices, which reflected off of their beings, as it did VictoryGreymon, LightforceVeedramon and EmperorGreymon, where the Paladin Knights all brought up their weapons and prepared to strike as one.

Letting out majestic calls, VictoryGreymon, LightforceVeedramon, Gallantmon and EmperorGreymon all cast their beings in pure gold and white light, releasing it simultaneously, where the four attacks launched toward Ogudomon, where the Super Demon Lord braced himself for the attack.

However, shock filled his being as he saw Imperialdramon's spirit appear before the light and absorb it into his blade, filling it with a great and intense power, a power not even he could match.

"You and your darkness end here. Omni Sword Slice!" The founder of the Royal Knights called with all his might, bringing the Omni Sword down and right through Ogudomon's dark being, causing him to scream as the pain of pure light cut through him

"Im...Impossible...! How could I be defeated by the likes of you...!?" Ogudomon yelled in fury, confusion and shock as he glared at Imperialdramon, who just stared back at his foe, setting his blade down and crossing his arms.

"You lost because you only care about yourself, where as I was destined to win because I fight for the greater good, for those who fight for those they love." Imperialdramon said in reply, closing his eyes and giving a small sigh.

"So long, Ogudomon." He added simply, just as the Super Demon Lord's being split in half, his dark Data flowing from the set of remains that were his body, before all traces of his form and his evil were vanquished.

With Ogudomon's defeat, his body reduced to Data, all traces of his darkness began to leave the Digital World, where the sunlight returned, brightening the area and bringing life to all around the heroes and heroines.

"Thank you." Imperialdramon said as he faced the Digidestined, Tamers and Legendary Warriors. "With your power, your dedication and your love, Ogudomon no longer serves a threat."

"But to ensure his evil never comes back, I have a contingency." The founder of the Royal Knights then informed as he withdrew his blade, where it glowed with a gold aura, absorbing all traces of Ogudomon's dark Data within the blade until all was purified.

"Ogudomon and all his evil is now sealed within my blade, but this time it won't be coming back." Imperialdramon said, before the spirits of the Royal Knights appeared around their leader, where Craniamon gave off a light chuckle and informed. "Now that we have fulfilled our duties, we can move on. This world no longer needs the Royal Knights, but it still needs heroes."

"That's why we are counting on you, and we all know you will make us proud." Magnamon said with confidence, trusting the Digidestined, Tamers and Legendary Warriors alongside the other members of the Royal Knights.

With those words, VictoryGreymon stepped up and nodded.

"And we'll keep making you proud in protecting the Digital World." The Digimon of Courage promised, his words filling all fourteen Royal Knights with pride, knowing they could trust VictoryGreymon and his friends, before the spirits of the Royal Knights began to fade, taking Ogudomon's Data with them.

Their time protecting the Digital World was officially over, but they all knew that as long as there were humans and Digimon that shared the same purity as those they fought alongside, than the Digital World would remain in peace.

With their victory and their goodbyes over, VictoryGreymon, LightforceVeedramon, Gallantmon and EmperorGreymon broke their Biomerges, reverting back to Tai, Koromon Davis, DemiVeemon, Takato, Gigimon and Takuya, where all looked fairly drained of energy, but all remained standing on shaking legs due to their friend's support.

Keeping Davis supported, Kari smiled at the maroon haired Digidestined.

"You finally did it! The Digital World is save thanks to you." Kari said happily as she kissed her beloved's cheek, an action Gatomon copied as she cradled DemiVeemon in her arms.

"We couldn't have done it without you." Takuya corrected as Zoe kept him on his feet, where the Warriors of Flame and Wind looked amongst their friends and added. "All of you, your dedication and your trust was the key in Ogudomon's defeat."

Proud of his friends and himself, Tai smiled as he looked amongst the others, before turning his attention to Sora, who kept him on his feet.

"We can finally rest, we deserve it." The brunette said, which made Sora smile and nod, her love and pride toward her boyfriend remaining as strong as ever.

But before anyone else could speak, the sound of Gigimon's stomach rumbling cut in, embarrassing the small Digimon and his Tamer a little, though looking at the smiling faces of their friends, namely at Rika and Renamon, they could tell it was alright.

"It's alright. After everything we've been through, I too crave a meal." Renamon admitted as she picked Gigimon up and gave his forehead a small and loving kiss.

"Come on. I think Digitamon's place is nearby. We can grab a late lunch before we say our goodbyes." Matt suggested, which caused all to smile, before Jun wrapped her arms around the blond, smiling as she spoke up.

"Don't forget about the others. Thanks to their efforts, they defeated the Demon Lords in the Real World." The older Motomiya reminded, her words causing Davis to nod, draw out his D-Terminal and type a quick message, informing the others on their victory, and on their lunch.

-Sometime later-

Having received Davis' message, those in the Real World regrouped with their friends and had gathered as one, all sitting at a table within Digitamon's restaurant, where they all enjoyed the food, the small reward for their victory against the Demon Lords.

Finished in his meal, Tai got up from he seat, grabbed a cup and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention, seeing the Digidestined of Courage had something he wanted to say.

"I have two things to say. First off, I want to say thank you to Takuya and his friends." Tai said, looking at Takuya and the Legendary Warriors, smiling as he then stated. "We couldn't have beaten Ogudomon and the Demon Lords without you. And I know that even though you guys have to leave, we will always remain as friends. We formed a bond that cannot be broken, one that will endure whatever hardships come our way." Tai went on to say, getting a nod from Agumon, who added with a smile. "And if your Digital World needs a hand, you know where to find us."

Smiling with Agumon's words, Tai continued smiling as he faced his girlfriend, though inside, he was somewhat nervous to what he was about to say and do.

"The second thing I need to say comes from my heart." Tai said as he continued to look at Sora with a continued love.

"Sora, we have known each other for years. We started off as friends, eventually you became my best female friend, and I was lucky to wind up having you as my girlfriend, but I want more, I want to let you know just how much you mean to me."

Moving from the table and kneeling beside Sora, the Digidestined of Love felt her heart rate increasing, while the other girls looked on in awe as Tai rummaged through his jacket and pulled out a small black box, opening it to reveal a beautiful ring, which had been fitted with a shining amber gem shape of the crest of love, where the brunette then asked with love and hopefulness in his voice. "Sora Takenouchi, will you make me the happiest man in two worlds by agreeing to becoming becoming Sora Takenouchi Kamiya?"

At the sight of Tai proposing to her, Sora's heart continued to increase in beat, her body and her mind feeling many things, though listening to her heart, the Digidestined knew what to say.

"Yes. Of course, Tai. I do." Sora said with joy, tearing up almost as she wrapped her arms around Tai's neck and kissed him lovingly, causing their friends to cheer at the couple's declaration of love.

Breaking from their kiss, Tai and Sora remained looking at one another with nothing but love, where Sora took the ring presented to her and allowed Tai to slide it on her left ring finger, before letting her love out again, giving her new fiance another loving kiss.

"It looks like we're celebrating two special things." The heroes and heroines then heard the voice of Gennai say, turning to see him enter the restaurant with a smile.

"Gennai?" Davis asked, before adding with a continued curiousness. "What brings you here?"

"I had a word with Ophanimon and she wanted to thank you for your assistance in protecting her Digital World." Gennai replied, smiling with pride toward the group of Digidestined, Tamers and Legendary Warriors.

"I also came here to inform Takuya and his friends that Ophanimon awaits your return. She wishes to thank you in person for saving your Digital World once again." Gennai then added, before he looked at Tai and Sora, remaining prideful of the pair and their love.

"Congratulations on your engagement. I know your love will only make your bond that more stronger." Gennai said, smiling as he looked at the other couples and thought. 'And I am certain that like Tai and Sora, there will be other engagements coming up.'

Though Davis was happy for them, he started to think.

'If Tai has the courage to proposals to Sora, then I can do it too.' He thought as he looked at Kari, knowing that she meant the world to him and knew that he had to be with her, to be more than her boyfriend.

As he got up from his seat, Davis spoke up. "I have my own announcement."

Facing Kari, Davis gave a kindhearted smile as he took her left hand and spoke.

"Kari, you know just how much you mean to me. You are the light that keeps my spirit shining. You are the reason I became a Digidestined, and how I wound up here. You have done so much for me, and I want to repay that kindness, that love for the rest of my life. I love you, Kari Kamiya, and while I didn't plan it, I know that in my heart, it is the right thing. Will you marry me?"

Kari started to tear up in happiness, remembering the first time they met, when they became friends, leading up to her falling for the Digidestined of Miracles, where the brunette felt the same emotions as her beloved and caused Kari to nod in joy.

"Yes, I will marry you." Kari said happily, moving in as she claimed Davis' lips in a deep and loving kiss, one the Motomia gladly returned.

"And I promise you, even though I don't have a ring yet, I will get you one that matches your beauty." Davis said as he broke their kiss, continuing to make Kari smile at her fiance's selflessness and love for her.

But the Digidestined of Light loved Davis and wanted to marry him, ring or not.

"Way to go, Davis. I wish you and Kari the best." Ken said as rose his cup, happy for his best friend, as were the others.

Though he was also glad for his friends, a thought crossed Kazu's mind, where he started to laugh.

"Wow. Two proposals. What next, Takato proposes to Rika?" He asked, joking around, though the way Takato and Rika were looking at one another, looking at each other with love, it seemed more of a reality.

Facing the leader of the Digimon Tamers, Takato softly cupped Rika's cheek as he asked. "So what would you say if I said 'Rika Nonaka, you are the smartest, bravest and most beautiful woman I know and love. Would you make me the happiest Tamer and agree to marry me?'."

At Takato's question, Rika blushed a little, before she smiled and gave her reply. "I would say I feel the same way about you. You might be a Gogglehead, but you are my Gogglehead. I love you, Takato, and I would want nothing more than to marry you."

Everyone cheered for their friends on their further proposals, congregating Takato and Rika, knowing the Tamers were good for one another, where Kazu whispered. "Kenta, if they do marry, think Rika will be nicer to us?"

"Who knows? Maybe her attitude will get to Takato." Kenta replied, before their faces paled as both noticed all staring at them.

"You know we can hear you?" Rika asked, gaining an annoyed expression on her face that made Kazu and Kenta panic, leaving both to stay quiet as to avoid placing Rika in a bad mood.

Wanting to get back on track, Gennai cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Congratulations, young ones. Though I don't want to ruin your special moments, I must remind you all that it's time for the legendary warriors to return home, to return to their Digital World." Gennai informed, which saddened the group a little, though they knew they would have to say their goodbyes eventually.

After finishing their meals, the heroes and heroines got up from their seats, where Tai walked to the cashier to pay their food, where Digitamon shook his egg shell-like being.

"It's on the house after you guys saved the Digital World the third time from evil." He explained with a friendliness in his voice, before thinking aloud. "Maybe I should make a heroes discount card. For every time a Digital World is saved, you get one point and the tenth point gives you a free meal. I bet my customers would eat that up."

Tai just smiled and shook his head, trusting Digitamamon in his new idea to get more customers as he returned to his friends, ready to part ways with the Legendary Warriors and to take a long deserved break after all they had been through.

-Back at Piximon's home, sometime later-

Outside of Piximon's estate, the Digidestined and Tamers said their goodbyes to the Legendary Warriors and the Royal Knights, where Davis stepped up, smiled and said. "I guess this is goodbye. From me and the rest of team, we wanted to say thank you for helping us saving the Digital world. It was an honor fighting along side you guys."

"Same here. It was an honor fighting along side you guys as well. I hope we can meet again to hang out, and not worry about any dark Digimon." Takuya said in reply with a kind smile as he held out hand, actions Davis copied as the pair shook hands, keeping their promise and cementing their bonds of friendship.

"Young warriors, it's time." Azulongmon then informed as he used his great power to cast open A tear between the Digidestined's Digital World and the Digital World of the Legendary Warriors, where the Warrior of Flame and his friends knew Ophanimon was on the other side, eager to see them return.

The Legendary Warriors turned around to face the Digidestined and the Digimon Tamers, where they all waved goodbye a final time, before one by one went through the tear towards their Digital World, leaving Takuya and Zoe as the last ones.

"Take care." They said to their new friends, before they walked through the tear, leaving the Digidestined world and returning back to their own dimension, looking forward to seeing Ophanimon and the others and tell all of their adventure and the bonds of friendship they had formed.

And as the Legendary Warriors left, Davis then turned to look at the rest of the Digidestined and Tamer, smiling as he said. "Come on guys. It's time to head back home."

-At Ophanimon's castle-

The Celestial Digimon and the Warriors of Water, Earth, Steel and Wood all smiled, pride filling them at seeing Takuya and his friends return.

"Well done, my friends." Ophanimon said, smiling as she then added. "On behalf of the Digital World, I thank you for freeing it from Ogudomon, his darkness and his Demon Lords."

"Well we couldn't have done it alone." Takuya admitted, looking at his friends and at Dynasmon and Crusadermon, who shared the same feelings as the Warrior of Flame, looking at Takuya with absolue trust.

"I can't wait to write a book about what you experienced beyond our world." Bokomon then said with excitement. "A boof telling of your adventure in the new Digital world and defeating the dreaded Ogudomon."

Smiling, the Legendary Warriors felt grateful that there was going to a book about their adventure, but more happy to be home and to know everyone they had grown to love was safe.

Takuya looked at his D-Tector, then back to the Celestial Digimon and half of the Legendary Warriors, where the brunette then said. "It was cool to Spirit Evolve again and to fight evil to protect the Digital World, but it's time to return the Real World. We want to thank you for giving us the chance to be your chosen warriors a second time."

Finished with his words, the D-Tectors started to glow, where their Human Spirit appear in front of them, with Agunimon looking on at Takuya and and said with pride. "You have done a fine job in protecting the Digital World from Ogudomon. We want to give you all a gift."

After Agunimon had finished in his sentence, the Warriors of Flame, Light, Darkness, Ice and Thunder all set their hands on their respective partner's D-Tectors, each glowing with energy, before all saw that upon the screens of their D-Tectors were their Human and Beast Spirits.

"Just a little something for you to enjoy." Kumamon said with a smile, before Kazemon smiled herself and explained. "We all gave a copy of our Data and uploaded it to your D-Tectors, so now you can use our Spirits whenever you like, even in the Real World."

"Just don't cause too much trouble." Beetlemon said with a small laugh.

"And should the Digital World ever need your help again, or you just want to hang out, you can always use that data to open a Digital Gate." Ophanimon then informed, matching the friendliness of the Legendary Warriors.

Takuya and his friends were surprised at what Ophanimon and the Legendary Warriors had told them, but grateful, Koji spoke up, speaking for his friends. "We don't know what to say. Thank you."

But as grateful as they were, Takuya had to ask. "I have a question. How do we open a Digital Gate to get home?"

From the question, Neemon rose his left arm up, happy to answer the question.

"That's easy. Just hold your D-Tector out and say 'Digital Gate Open'." Neemon said, causing all to look at him in surprise, and for Bokomon to say with awe. "Wow. That's the first time you managed to explain something correctly."

"Actually I wrote it down so I wouldn't forget." Neemon admitted, sweatdrops all running down everyone's heads, before Takuya thought. 'Same old Neemon.'

Getting over Neemon's antics, Crusadermon and Dynasmon began to inform the Celestial Digimon and the Warriors of Wood, Water, Steel and Earth of the bravery and conviction Takuya and his friends showed, while the Warrior of Flame stood with a smile, which increased as the familiar warmth of Zoe's being came up to him, wrapping her arms around her beloved and resting her head on his shoulder.

"That was some adventure." Takuya commented, causing Zoe to smile and say. "And if we had to do it again, I'd be glad because you would be there."

"Zoe. I'll always be there for you." Takuya replied, his words causing Zoe's smile to turn sly as she teased. "When you say that, do you want me to be Mrs. Zoe Kanbara?"

Though Takuya knew his girlfriend was joking around, his smile remained as he looked down at the blonde and replied. "Only time will tell."

-Several Years Later-

Back in the Digital World, the older form of Takuya stood with Zoe, only the blonde was cast in a beautiful light purple dress as she rested her head on her beloved's shoulder, bringing her hand up upon Takuya's body to reveal a golden wedding ring upon it.

While looking towards the Digital World, Takuya smiled at all that had happened.

"I'm happy the Digital world remains safe, that we get to enjoy this moment." Takuya said, smiling as he set his hand on Zoe's stomach and commented. "And I know the next generation will be just as amazing a team as us to protect it from evil."

Finished with his words, Takuya kissed Zoe forehead, his love causing Zoe to smile, before she wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him, not only looking forward to the future, but to when they would be the proud parents of their daughter, Serena Kanbara.

-Meanwhile-

As the Legendary Warriors were enjoying their company within their Digital World, within Odaiba, inside one of the apartment buildings was a young man, typing at his computer, being none other than the Digidestined of Hope himself, TK Takaishi.

'It's been so many years since the Digital world was save from Ogudomon darkness and keep our promise to Oikawa and the Royal Knights that we will always protect the Digital world. But as you all know, even kids need to grow up. I became a novelist. I've been writing down our adventures in the Digital World and our battles against evil along with my friends books. It's a best seller, though they still think it's fiction. I think it's best to keep it that way.' TK thought as he typed at his computer, where a smile appeared on his face.

After Ogudomon met his end and several other evils came after, TK eventually became a writer, writing about the adventures he had with his friends in the Digital World, to which the blond had become a great and respected author, his stories of his role as a Digidestined a great seller, encouraging many to become Digidestineds themselves.

But as happy as TK was with his latest story, finishing the final chapter, he was more happy as the door to his office opened, where he looked over and saw those he loved most, Patamon, Floramon, his wife, Catherine Takaishi and their son, TJ, who looked almost like TK when he was seven years old, only in his arms, the child was carrying his own Poyomon.

"Come on, dear. Everyone is waiting for us." Catherine said with a smile, her words causing TK to smile and nod as he shut off his computer and approached his family, before all headed off, leaving not only their apartment, but the Real World, where they arrived in the Digital World to see all their friends and their families.

Looking upon their friends, TK and his family gave off a friendly greeting upon seeing their friends, watching happily as TJ and Poromon ran up and joined the other children and younger Digimon, allowing TK and Catherine to approach their friends and loved ones.

Looking among the couples, there was Tai and Sora, where the Digidestined of Courage had cut his hair and styled it in a more adult form, while Sora remained as beautiful as ever.

Tai had surprised everyone and became a diplomat, working with Agumon to keep the peace between the Real World and the Digital World, while Sora became a fashion designer, creating beautiful outfits, the height of fashion not only in Odaiba but also the Digital World.

But as proud as they were of themselves, their true joy was their son, Max Kamiya, who was the youngest of the Digidestined children, but he shared his father's enthusiasm and love for Digimon, already partnered with his own Koromon, the son of Agumon and Biyomon.

"Now remember, son. Don't get yourself into a big mess." Sora said with some seriousness, before Tai put a hand on Max's shoulder, smiling at him as he added. "And always have fun."

Nodding in reply, Max approached the friends he had made, laughing alongside his Koromon, loving how much fun it was to be a Digidestined, though he knew in time he would have to take a more responsible role.

Deepening their bond themselves, Matt and Jun got married, having a daughter they named Jennifer Ishida, who had the same azure eyes as her father, a more tamed hair style in a marron colour, while in her embrace was her own partner, Viximon Vaccine Mode, which looked like Viximon, save her silver coloured fur, the result of Gabumon and Silvermon's love brought this new species of Digimon into creation.

For their lives, Matt became an astronaut in NASA and was able to reach Mars, even though he was only suppose to go to the Moon, where as Jun became a home maker, staying by their child's side and ensuring her husband would always come to a clean home and a lovingly cooked dinner.

Also married were Izzy and Mimi, where the Digidestined of Knowledge continued in his scientific advancements, assembling a research team to monitor the Digital World, ensuring no dangers would ever rise from it or try to threaten the Real World, leaving Mimi to go on a different path, where she wound up as a television star, hosting a cooking show alongside Palmon, using both ingredients from the Real World and the Digital World, the show a great success in both worlds.

And just like their friends, Izzy and Mimi had children, though knowing there were children who needed parents to love them, Izzy and Mimi adopted, gaining a son and a daughter, Michel and Diana, who were more than happy to gain the Izumi name, as well as Digimon partners of their own.

Joe became the Digital World's the first ever human doctor, treating injured Digimon in a small residence he had purchased, managing to slowly build up his business gradually until he had a small hospital and many eager students who wanted to also become doctors.

And though Joe was close to last, he did marry, proposing to a beautiful woman named Meiko Mochizuki he had befriended during an incident involving Apocalyamon's dark return, where Meiko not only fell for Joe, but began to work with him, using her own skills in treating medical injuries and making them a family as she brought their son, Rex Kido, into the world several years back.

Things were great for the Digidestined, and just as great for the younger generation, to which Davis had accomplished his dream of starting up his own noodle cart franchise.

Though he started off small, with the support of his friends and loved one, he was able to expand, sharing his noodle karts and his great cooking amongst both worlds.

And as for Kari, the Digidestined of Light became a teacher at the Odaiba kinder garden, her gentle and kind nature made her perfect around children, to which she even substituted at Odaiba high from time to time, noticing that the male students acted a little like Davis when he was back in high school, which she found cute at knowing some of the boys had a small crush on her.

Deciding on it shortly after their marriage, Davis and Kari agreed to have a child, gaining a son they named Daichi, who was the oldest of the new Digidestined and shared similar traits as his father, having his friendly nature, while showing his strength alongside his Digimon partner, Nyaromon.

Having children of their own, Ken and Yolei had three, a baby boy, a teenage girl and a son around TJ's age, where they named their baby Kelvin, their daughter Lisa and their first son after Ken's brother, Sam, who Yolei looked after, giving them all the love and attention she could as she stayed home to raise them, allowing Ken and Wormmon to focus on their jobs as private investigators, uncovering the truth for the cases they were presented with.

Lastly was Cody and Noriko.

And though they hadn't married, their relationship was one of a continued love, which grew with the arrival of their daughter, Candice Hida, who not only showed an above average intelligence as her father, but her skills in Kendo were surprising for a child of her age, leaving some believing she didn't even need a Digimon if she continued to enhance her fighting skills.

As the adults looked upon their children, they were also happy to see the Digimon Tamers were among them, having married and having families of their own, which included Takato and Rika Matsuki, Henry and Jeri Wong, as well as Ryo and Alice Akiyama.

Though the Tamers had changed physically, going on together in the years seemed to have a positive response on them all, to which Rika no longer acted distant, but instead showed off a friendly and loving side to her, which creeped Kazu and Kenta out at first, but eventually they got used to Rika's new personality.

And following in their dreams, Takato became an artist, starting off small as he attended the arts courses in his college, before he wound up designing Digimon Cards and eventually became one of the animators for the Digimon television series.

As for Rika, encouraged by Takato, Rika followed her dream, revealing she wanted to be a singer, to which she started off small, signing at clubs when she wasn't serving drinks, but her voice was soon known by many as her husband convinced the staff of the Digimon series for his wife to sing the opening theme, her voice amazing those who listened to it, which gave her an opening and made many agents want to represent her, to allow Rika to express her emotions through her music and share it with the world.

But taking a break from her music, Rika focused a fair amount of time on their children, Samantha and Kakeru Matsuki, who not only took up the replacement as the Tamer's leader, with Kakeru proudly wearing his father's goggles, but both gained their own D-Power as they bonded with Guilmon and Renamon's children, Genamon and Ruilmon.

Similar to Takato and Rika, Henry and Jeri had a child of their own, Leo Wong, who took after his father, having the same technological and analytic skills, which made him a great asset in the Tamer's team, but more so as a friend.

And like Henry, Leo got a Terriermon as his partner, the son of Terriermon and Lopmon, though he was a BlackTerriermon and was a little more mischievous than his father, even when he was just starting off in the Real World and facing such enemies as Hypnos and the Devas.

While Henry followed in his father's steps and became a programmer, even working for Izzy from time to time, Jeri became a teacher, not only making sure to fill her student's heads with knowledge, but to also teach them on how to be a Tamer, using Leomon as her partner, who was more than happy to help toughen up and bring out the potential of the classes Jeri taught.

Though it was a surprise, Ryo and Alice eventually married, for both spent most their time in the Digital World to keep it safe, where they continued to run into each other, soon deciding to become a team, where their feelings for one another bloomed as they shared everything with the other, their hopes, dreams, everything.

And after one beautiful and passionate night, their son, Hiro Akiyama, was born, who reminded many of a younger Ryo, right down to the Monodramon he had as his Digimon partner.

Lastly, while Kazu, Kenta, Ai and Mako never married, all four believed they would find their significant other in the future, but this also allowed them to focus on their futures, to which Kazu become an officer for the Shinjuku police force, ensuring no harm came to the citizens of his home while he and Guardromon were on duty.

Taking a different path, Kenta became a doctor, namely treating humans, but when there was a Digimon that needed the medical attention, MarineAngemon was left to handle such a task, using both his Kahuna Waves to treat the damages as well as the medical tricks he picked up from watching Kenta and his patients.

Still unsure of what they wanted in their lives, Ai and Mako kept their options open, picking up any small jobs they could, where both divided the money they made amongst them, as well as offering a fair percentage to support Beelzemon and his daughter, Impamon, who not only looked like her father, save the pink skin, but she could also achieve her Mega form, BellStarmon, which would cause some conflict between father and daughter, namely due to how revealing her form was.

And even though the Digidestined and the Tamers had their hardships, having their families and loved ones helped pull them through their toughest times, where they all looked forward and to the future, knowing it was one of great potential for all.

With the new Digidestined and Tamers, Max turned to look at his friends, a smile appearing on his face as he then said. "Come on guys. Let's see what adventures await for us!"

At his call, all followed the brunette as they prepared to head out and play, all loving the adventure and perks of being a Digiestined or a Digimon Tamer.

The End.

Author's note: i want to say thank you to all the readers who love reading all the three sequels of the story.

1: Digimon United as one (This one you can find it at LiquidPhazon's page, which he posted back before I created my own account.

2: Digimon: Rise of the Chaos Kings

3: Digimon United: Return of the Demon Lords

With the help of my best friend, LiquidPhazon, I wrote three great stories, and I hope you enjoy the final chapter of the next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.


End file.
